Guardian & Angel
by Inchangel
Summary: LAST-CHAP! Leeteuk punya bodyguard yang ternyata memiliki sebuah masalalu yang membuatnya tak terekam dalam Data Bank Genetik  ga punya akte kelahiran istilahnya . Genswitch, NOBASH, RnR please :
1. Chapter 1

Title : Guardian & Angel

Cast : Siper Junior Members (entah bakalan mbludak atau enggak :P)

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belong to SMEnt, the members are belong to themselves except Eeteuk, He's MINE (hitted by Angels)

Genre : Romance, Sci-Fi

Warning : Gaje, kebanyakan basa-basi, gender switch jadi bukan Yaoi.

A/N : Inchangel hadir lagi dengan fanfic abal nan tak bermutu. Pendek pula ==". Tapi ini cuman awal. Jongmal mianhae kalo kependekan. Maklumlah author barusan selesai tes SNMPTN langsung ngetik nih ff. berkali2 nulis, delete, nulis, delete. Haah, galau SNMPTN, galau KIMCHI, galau juga ada boyband abal asal negara tetangga yg mirip2in suju. Haah, sudahlah. Selamat menikmati fanfic ditengah kegalauan author

GUARDIAN & ANGEL

(Chapter 1)

.oOo.

Suasana makan malam yang mencekam. Bukan karena mati lampu ataupun masakan ummaku tidak sedap, namun karena appa saat ini sedang menegurku.

"Appa ingin kamu setuju soal bodyguard itu," ucap Appa sambil menyendokkan sup cream jamur tiram buatan umma dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Kubilang berapa kalipun tetap jawabannya, ENGGAK," aku bersikeras.

BRAK!

Appa memukul pingiran meja dengan tangan kanannya. Kalau aku yang melakukannya, pasti sakit. Sayangnya itu adalah appa yang notabene seorang namja dewasa. Kekuatan namja dan yeoja kan beda. Umma segera mengelus-elus lengan appa yang masih telapaknya masih bertengger manis di pinggiran meja makan yang terbuat dari marmer ini.

"Chagi, dengarkan nasihat appamu ini. Tak ingatkah tadi siang kau hampir saja dibawa pergi oleh orang-orang tak dikenal itu?" ucap umma sambil masih berusaha menenangkan appa. Haah, yang benar saja. Tadi itu aku hanya meleng dikit.

"Aku hanya kurang waspada umma," sergahku yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam appa. Niatku membantah langsung mengkerut seketika.

"Appa nggak mau dengar penolakan. Kau tahu sendiri appa paling tidak suka dengan penolakan," ucap appa setelah lebih tenang dan mulai menyantap sesuap demi sesuap sup tadi.

"Baiklah, TERSERAH APPA," ucapku sarkastik sambil menekankan dua kata terakhir. Kurampungkan cepat makan malamku. Kutinggalkan jus strawberry yang sudah dibuatkan umma khusus untukku. Hah, sebenarnya aku sangat suka jus itu. Sayang sekali appa membuatku tak lagi nafsu meminumnya!

"Chagi! Teuki chagi!" masih terdegar panggilan umma kepadaku. Haah, aku bosan hidup seperti ini..

.oOo.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa semua orang mencariku hingga tega menculikku?

Sebenarnya sudah lama aku dikejar-kejar oleh penculik seperti tadi siang. Hampir setiap minggu pasti ada rencana penculikan untukku. Setiap aku tanya pada appa, selalu saja dijawab, "pasti ada alasannya. Hanya saja appa tidak tahu,". Umma pun juga begitu, "Mian, chagi. Umma nggak tau kenapa,"

Haah, aku tahu mereka semua berbohong padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

.oOo.

Seberkas sinar menyeruak masuk dari jendela kaca yang terhalang gordin berwarna putih bersih itu. Menyilaukan mataku. Terpaksa aku bangun dari tidur panjangku.

Kudorong malas selimut putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku. Berantakan sekali kasurku. Beginilah kalau aku tidur, berantakan. Dress putihku jadi kusut karena tidurku semalam. Rambut panjang dan ikalku terlihat kusut sekali.

"Hoaaahm…," erangku sambil menguap. Kuregangkan otot-ototku dengan malas sambil memandangi kepadatan Seoul dari jendela kamarku di apartemen kami yang terletak di lantai 15. Haah, daerah pinggiran Seoul meskipun ramai namun masih sejuk karena tidak sesumpek pusatnya.

"Nona muda,"

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku dari belakang. Suaranya sangat berat namun merdu. Sebuah suara yang masih asing bagiku. Tidak ada anggota keluargaku yang memiliki suara seperti ini. Suara appa memang bagus, tapi tak seperti ini. Penasaran sosok apa yang ada dibelakangku, kuputar tubuhku hingga mataku bertemu dengan mata sang pemilik suara berat tadi.

"KYU APPAAA! MINNIEE UMMAAA!"

*TBC

Hyyaa, sudah liat kan? Sudah baca kaan? Abal banget kaaan? #ditampuk sandal mushola

Haah, seperti biasa. Nggak ngewajibin review. Cuman minta saran aja (itu apa bedanya?). haha

Keep Reading, Chingudeul XD

#Inchangel


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Huwaa, karena *lumayan* banyak yang minta LANJUT, makanya aku ketik secepetnya. FYI, sebenernya nih ide fanfic udah bersarang dan berputar2 dikepala author sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Tapi karena urusan SNMPTN, terpaksa harus ditunda. Mengakibatkan cerita tak lagi sesuai dengan keinginan awal author. Yesungdah lah, ni updatenya kilat, sekilat Guntur petir dan gledek *mati dong?*

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

"Nona muda,"

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku dari belakang. Suaranya sangat berat namun merdu. Sebuah suara yang masih asing bagiku. Tidak ada anggota keluargaku yang memiliki suara seperti ini. Suara appa memang bagus, tapi tak seperti ini. Penasaran sosok apa yang ada dibelakangku, kuputar tubuhku hingga mataku bertemu dengan mata sang pemilik suara berat tadi.

"KYU APPAAA! MINNIEE UMMAAA!"

Inchan aka. Inchangel aka. Jung ChungHee

~Proudly present~

**GUARDIAN & ANGEL**

(Chapter 2)

"KYU APPAAA! MINNIEE UMMAAA!"

Tak lama setelah aku meneriakkan kedua nama orang tuaku itu, derap langkah terburu-buru langsung tercipta. Kamarku yang berada dilantai 2 membuat kesusahan appa dan umma yang kamarnya terletak dilantai 1.

BRAK!

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Menampilkan 2 sosok yeoja dan namja yang sebenarnya tak terlalu pantas kusebut appa dan umma karena penampilan mereka memang masih terbilang muda. Bagaimana tidak? Appa dan umma menikah disaat usia umma 23 dan appa 21 tahun. Memiliki anak sepertiku yang berusia 16 tahun? Tentu mereka belum terlihat 'tua' bukan? Apalagi aku lahir 1 tahun setelah pernikahan mereka.

"Chagi, ada apa?" tanya umma sambil menahan ngos-ngosan karena buru-buru lari. Umma hanya memakai atasan kemeja yang kebesaran hingga ia terlihat imut sekali. Paha putihnya terpampang jelas. Belum lagi dengan posisinya kini yang secara liar membuka pintu kamarku dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Nah, appa lebih mengesankan lagi. Topless, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya, dan hanya celana panjang yang semotif dengan kemeja yang dipakai umma yang melekat di sepanjang kaki jenjangnya itu.

Aku langsung lari menghindari sosok pemilik suara berat itu menuju punggung appa dan ummaku.

"Ada orang aneh yang nongol di kamarku," ucapku jujur dan lirih meskipun terdengar oleh appa dan umma.

"Haah, kupikir apaan. Kangin-ah, sudah kubilang kupertemukan kau dengannya nanti. Mengapa kau begitu tak sabaran akan tugasmu ini?" kata appa dengan sangat tenang sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dan wajah didongakkan (bayangin Kyuppa kayak gini: topless, keringetan, nyiris rambut pake tangan, OMONAA #plak)

Apa? Appa? Apapapa? #plak (maaf, oke, kita serius lagi)

Apa? Appa mengenal namja itu?

"Appa kenal orang itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk orang aneh itu yang masih berdiri didepan jendela kaca kamarku. Sinar mentari menutupi wajahnya yang saat ini mengadap kearah kami. Tertutup oleh bayangan dari lekuk wajahnya. Namun kuyakini, dia adalah namja. Dengan badan sedikit gempal, namun berkulit putih. Hmm, aku tak punya kenalan seperti dia. Mengapa appa bisa mengenalnya?

"Ne. Kangin-ah, lebih baik kau segera keluar dan menunggu di ruang tengah. Teuki, lebih baik kau mandi dan segera ke ruang tengah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini soal kalian berdua,"

Mwo? Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar barusan. Soal-kami-berdua katanya? Ah, aku ada feeling ini soal "Bodyguard" itu..

Begitu aku selesai mandi pagi, aku berdandan sedikit. Kaus polo putis dengan motif garis pink di kedua lenganku, celana jeans ketat setengah paha, serta mengikat rambut ala ekor kuda, ayo kita adakan rapat keluarga! Eh, tapi kan namja yang dipanggik 'Kangin-ah' itu bukan keluargaku. Yah, pokoknya rapat lah..

.oOo.

Disinilah kami. Appa dan umma duduk di sofa panjang. Aku duduk di kursi single yang terlettak di sebelah kanan sofa yang dipakan appa dan umma, sedangkan namja itu duduk di seberangku, di sebelah kiri sofa. Meja tengah yang membatasi kami berdua tak menghalanginya untuk terus menatapku tanpa berkedip. Aish, aku benti ditatap seperti itu.

"Teuki, ini Kangin. Kangin, ini Teuki," ujar appa mencairkan suasana yang sudah 10 menit terdiam tanpa suara kecuali suara tegukan ludah baik milikku maupun appa dan umma. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa namja diseberangku ini bukan manusia. Sikapnya yang begitu dingin, tak berkarakter, dan sangat pendiam membuatku makin yakin akan hal itu.

"Ani, Leeteuk. Cho Leeteuk imnida," ujarku membenarkan perkataan appa. Enak saja dia orang nggak jelas manggil aku dengan nama 'teuki'? hah, takkan kubiarkan!

"Ne, Arrasso Leeteuk noona. Kangin imnida," ujarnya berusaha ramah namun tetap dengan suaranya yang datar dan berat serta tanpa karakter. Entah apa yang membuatku berpikir ia 'berusaha ramah'.

"Mwo? 'noona'? memang umurmu berapa?" ujarku terkaget-kaget. Pasalnya wajah namja itu seperti berusia 20an.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah umur, tapi kalau dilihat dari umur memang bisa dikatakan kau lebihtua darinya. Kangin-ah memanggilmu 'noona' untuk menghargaimu karena mulai saat ini dia adalah Bodyguard-mu,"

"MWOO?" ucapku lebih keras dan membulat ketimbang 'mwo' yang pertama.

"Sudah kubilang kemarin, aku tak terima penolakan," ujar appa berusaha tenang.

"Chagi, Kangin ah ini adalah bodyguardmu. Mulai saat ini kalian harus saling mengakrabkan diri. Umma harap kalian bisa akrab dengan cepat," ujar umma yang berada disebelahku. Aku sedikit mengumpulkan udara dipipiku, membuat bibirku tertarik kebawah. Aku sebal appa tak mendengarkan kata-kataku sedikitpun.

Pria yang bernama Kangin itu menunduk sedikit padaku, emnunjukkan rasa hormatnya.

"Mianhamnida tadi saya masuk kamar nona muda. Saya ingin memastikan keamanan nona langsung di tempat yang paling pribadi milik nona muda," ujarnya tetap dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"N-ne, gwaenchana," ujarku melemah. Aku tak lagi merajuk seperti tadi. Namun kedua tanganku masih setia memilin milin kancing kantung celanaku. Inginnya sih menghilangkan kegugupan, namun nggak bisa…

"Ah, bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Tak mungkin dia mengikutiku kemana-mana layaknya penguntil," ujarku kasar. Yah, biar saja dia tersinggung. Toh aku memang tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang baru di kehidupanku.

"Itu dia yang ingin appa beri tahu. Mulai besok senin, Kangin-ah akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Walinya tentu saja appa. Besok appa akan menemui kepala sekolahmu dan mereka pasti akan setuju Kangin masuk ke sekolahmu,"

Mwo?

"Baiklah. Sepertinya Kangin sudah mengerti dan paham posisinya. Bagaimana dengan anak umma yang cantik ini?" tanya umma sambil menoleh padaku. Aku hanya menarik manic mata menuju namja aneh diseberang sana. Haah, dasar kalian penculik TENGIK!

"Arra, arra. Aku terima dia sebagai bodyguardku," ujarku sambil mendengus kesal. Appa dan umma menampilkan senyum kelegaan.

"ah kalau begitu Kangin ah, sekarang kau mulai pemeriksaan di kamar Teuki. Pastikan semua sesuai dengan prosedur pelatihan di labolatorium,"

"Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi," ujarnya sopan.

Labolatorium?

"Appa, mengapa pelatihannya di labolatorium? Bukannya di sekolah keamanan?" tanyaku pada appa setelah Kangin benar-benar mulai mengecek kamarku.

.oOo.

Aku masih terduduk di pinggir kasurku yang ditutupi oleh sprei putih dengan motif biru polkadot. Angel, boneka cupid yang setiap malam kubikin sesak napas , kupeluk. Menenangkan pikiranku yang barusan saja teracak-acak akibat keterangan dari appa tentang namja yang saat ini masih memasang kamera pengaman di tiap pojok kamarku.

*_flashback…_

"Appa, mengapa pelatihannya di labolatorium? Bukannya di sekolah keamanan?" tanyaku pada appa setelah Kangin benar-benar mulai mengecek kamarku.

"Sebenarnya dia bukanlah manusia seutuhnya. Dua tahun yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan kereta yang mengakibatkan banyak orang yang menjadi korbannya. Kangin adalah salah satu korban yang selamat meskipun banyak luka di tubuhnya. Sayangnya, tidak ditemukan identitas apapun didalam diri Kangin. Kedua orrang tua Kangin pun juga termasuk dalam daftar korban kecelakaan tersebut," jelas appa panjang. Appa mengambil nafas lagi. Memikirkan untuk menyingkat informasinya yang sepertinya banyak itu. Aku menegang. Masa lalu seberat itu ternyata.

"Ditambah pula ia mengalami retrograde amnesia atau amnesia yang lebih dari sekedar amnesia biasa. Ingatan masalalunya benar-benar nihil. Bahkan berbicara saja ia tidak mampu. Seperti bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan, tak tahu apa-apa. Bedanya, ia tak menangis seperti bayi," lanjutnya.

Puh. Aku menahan tawaku. Bayangkan saja tubuh besar dan wajah menakutkan meperti itu menangis layaknya seorang bayi. Namun kutepis pikiran itu saat mengingat bahwa ia hidup disini hanya sebatang kara.

"Berarti dia bersikap dingin itu juga karena ia sempat amnesia?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne, begitulah. Luka yang dideritanya bukanlah luka ringan. Luka fisik memang banyak. Tangan kirinya itu sebenarnya adalah tangan mekanik, begitu pula dengan mata kirinya. Kedua bagian tubuh itu hancur dan tidak dapat kami selamatkan. Namun kami ganti dengan automail pada lengannya itu dan kornea mekanik di dalam matanya yang sudah tak dapat kami selamatkan," jelas appa panjang lebar lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan tenaga? Bukankah automail adalah sejenis besi?" tanyaku

"Tentu, tapi ini bukan besi biasa. Besi ini ringan sekali tak seperti besi pada umumnya. Untuk energy, kemampuan reflek, dan sensor adalah masalah pertama yang kami atasi. Pemasangan automail hingga menyatu pada syaraf sang pengguna membutuhkan waktu 1 tahun, itu sebabnya selama 1 tahun itu pula kami hanya memberi pengetahuan umun dari telinganya, larena hanya indra itulah yang masih dapat bekerja secara maksimal. Kornea mekaniknya membutuhkan waktu penyesuaian 4 bulan, jadi matanya lebih cepat sembuh dari pada tangannya," jelas appa sambil sesekali menatap kelantai atas, tempat Kangin berada saat ini.

"Jadi, dia setengah robot?"

"Ne, dia cyborg,"

*_flashback end…_

Aku tak menyangka didalam tubuh gempal seperti itu tersimpan banyak sekali peralatan-peralatan mekanik yang canggih.

Lengannya itu, kekuatan yang dihasilkannya dalam satu kali pukulan bisa mencapai 500 Newton. Didalam ruas jari-jarinya, tersimpan berbagai peralatan kecil seperti panah, panah bius, peluru, pisau lipat, dan lain-lainnya. ENtah apa saja yang tadi appa ceritakan.

Dan matanya itu. Dari korneanya itu ia dapat menangkap gambar dengan sangat tajam. Pandangannya itu bisa mencapai 1 kilometer didepan kami. Dilengkapi dengan efek fluorescent dan infrared sehingga dapat digunakan dalam keadaan gelap.

"Nona muda, saya sudah selesai memasang kamera. Kamar saya berada tepat dibalik kaca lemari Nona. Bila Nona membutuhkan saya, usap perlahan cincin ini," dia menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi cincin permata. Seperti melamar gadis untuk menjadimempelainya saja.

Aku tersipu. Rasanya dia ini dulunya adalah namja yang sangat romantis. Tapi entah lah. Namja ini adalah orang asing bagiku.

"N-ne, akan kulakukan," setelah menyematkan cintin itu dengan amat sangat hai-hati, Kangin mengcup pelan dan mengelus lembut cincin itu.

"K-kangin, apa yang..," belum selesai aku bicara, dia mengalihkan pandanganku ke dalam matanya yang sipit itu. Terlihat ada yang beda antara mata kanan dan kirinya. Diturunkannya kedua tanganku yang sejak adegan 'cium cincin' tadi terjadi masih dalam genggamannya. Tangan kananku yang di jari tengahnya tersemat cincin berwarna sapphire blue mengelus pelan pipinya.

Didalam wajah ini, tersimpan ekspresi yang misterius. Didalam mata kirinya yang berwarna sedikit hijau itu, tersimpan keajaiban ilmu mekanik appa dan timnya. Didalam mata kanannya yag hitam itu terlihat kepekatan masa lalu yang tak semua orang boleh mengerti alurnya.

Kuelus sayang pipi kanannya. Mengingat cerita appa tadi tentang namja ini membuat pikiranku terhadapnya sedikit berubah. Sedikit. Berubah.

"Chagi, sedang apa kau?" tanya umma saat mataku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam mata kirinya itu.

Kelabakan aku melepas pipi Kangin yang sedari tadi kutakup dengan tanganku. Pipiku memerah sednagkan Kangin ah hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi pad aumma.

"Ani, umma. Aku hanya penasaran dengan matanya," ujarku jujur.

"Oh, ya sudah. Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap karena hari ini appa akan membawa kalian berdua ke labolatoriumnya," ujar umma sambil menutup pintu kamarku.

Ke labolatorium appa? Untuk apa?

*TBC

(bukan penyakit tuberculosis loh ya, tapi To Be Continued)


	3. The Labolatory

A/N: Mianhae readerdeul.. Ini adalah murni kesalahan author. Ada beberapa istilah yang harusnya Inchan jelasin diakhir cerita tapi malah enggak ditulis . Di akhir chapter ini, bakalan aku tulis istilah-istilah yang mungkin kalian nggak tau atau hanya sekadar info tambahan saja. Oia, di chapter2 sebelum ini, waktu saya lihat lagi ternyata dikit banget ya jadinya? hahaHahaha mianhae, ide mepet nih XD

Nah sekarang waktunya bales rivew!

**Fitria JungsooholiCamomile**: sip! nih udah update XD

**SuMaYeol**: gomawo chingu ^^ ni lanjutannya

**Minnie Chagiy4: **sip! ini dah tak banyakin kangteuknya. untuk kyumin mungkin agak susah soalnya ini povnya teuki. mosok ortu umbar kemesraan didepan anaknya? nggak lucu doong.. hehe

**shin young rin :** DING DONG! Seratus buat kamu, seratus ribu buat aku #plak. Maksudku, emang ide automail dr FMA. hehe..

**Sayu**: haha, ini otak author kadang2 ber-ide fairy ataupun sci-fi gini. tp romannya tetep ada doong. saya kan cewek tulen *apa hubungannya?*

**Akai Vieh Kawaii **: ne ne XD gomawo

**HyukAimimi fishy **: hahha, makasih karena udah terharu. author aja mbaca ini malah ngakak *reader: sarap lu thor! | author: ya biar!* ni udah update, mian kalo nggak terlalu kilat ^^

**park lyna** : sip! Ini udah dilajutiin

**Sarilovesteukie** : hehe, aku lupa masukin di warningnya klo ini ff OOC banget sebanget bangetnya *reader: aish lebay lu, thor*

**Nikwon**: Penasaran? bener penasaran? Kita lanjutkan setelah yang satu ini. Jamaah! ooh, jamaah! #geplaked hehe, itu ada bbrp masalalu Kangin yang bakalan makin terungkap. keep riding #plak keep reading yaa XD

* * *

><p><em>Chapter sebelumnya…<em>

"K-kangin, apa yang..," belum selesai aku bicara, dia mengalihkan pandanganku ke dalam matanya yang sipit itu. Terlihat ada yang beda antara mata kanan dan kirinya. Diturunkannya kedua tanganku yang sejak adegan 'cium cincin' tadi terjadi masih dalam genggamannya. Tangan kananku yang di jari tengahnya tersemat cincin berwarna sapphire blue mengelus pelan pipinya.

Didalam wajah ini, tersimpan ekspresi yang misterius. Didalam mata kirinya yang berwarna sedikit hijau itu, tersimpan keajaiban ilmu mekanik appa dan timnya. Didalam mata kanannya yag hitam itu terlihat kepekatan masa lalu yang tak semua orang boleh mengerti alurnya.

Kuelus sayang pipi kanannya. Mengingat cerita appa tadi tentang namja ini membuat pikiranku terhadapnya sedikit berubah. Sedikit. Berubah.

"Chagi, sedang apa kau?" tanya umma saat mataku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam mata kirinya itu.

Kelabakan aku melepas pipi Kangin yang sedari tadi kutakup dengan tanganku. Pipiku memerah sednagkan Kangin ah hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi pad aumma.

"Ani, umma. Aku hanya penasaran dengan matanya," ujarku jujur.

"Oh, ya sudah. Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap karena hari ini appa akan membawa kalian berdua ke labolatoriumnya," ujar umma sambil menutup pintu kamarku.

Ke labolatorium appa? Untuk apa?

Inchan aka. Inchangel aka. Jung ChungHee

~Proudly present~

**GUARDIAN & ANGEL**

(Chapter 3)

.oOo.

Mobil appa membawa kami berempat menuju sebuah tempat ditengah kota yang merupakan tempat kerja appa. Labolatorium apalah itu aku tak mengerti. Yang jelas disanalah tempat appa, sebagai ketua dari timnya yang sejauh ini kuketahui namanya "Genetic Aranging Team" atau GAT. AKu tahu soal tim itu juga karena di jas labolarotium, jaket, tas, topi, hingga kaus yang saat ini appa gunakan terbordir nama itu, GAT.

"Ne, disinilah Kangin ah mendapatkan 'pendidikan' selama 2 tahun ini. Yak an, Kangin ah?" ujar appa pada Kangin yang duduk disebelahku. Dia menjawab hanya dengan anggukan yang entah apakah appa mengetahuinya atau tidak.

Kami berhenti didepan gedung putih yang sepertinya memiliki 7 lantai. Disini tidak rindang karena tanaman-tanaman yan ada tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin baru saja ditanam, sekitar setahun yang lalu mungkin?

Appa keluar dari mobil, disusul umma. Aku ditarik oleh Kangin agar keluar bersamanya dari pintu sebelah kanan, tempat ia duduk di kursi belakang bersamaku selama perjalanan tadi.

Deg deg.

Mengapa aku canggung? Apa karena tadi secara tak sengaja aku menyentuh pipnya? Karena aku memandang matanya? Karena aku dipergoki umma tengah mendekatkan diri padanya? Karena dia adalah namja?

"Umma, apakah aku juga harus masuk?" tanyaku saat Kangin dan appa sudah masuk duluan. Terlihat sekali appa sangat menyayangi Kangin. Sejak dulu appa ingin sekali memiliki seorang anak namja, namun umma selalu saja keguguran sehingga pupus sudah harapan appa memberiku adik namja.

"Tentu saja, chagi. Ini masalah kalian berdua," ucap umma sambil menarik lenganku. Aku nurut aja deh..

Kulewati pintu kaca yang terlihat modern itu. Didalamnya terlihat banyak orang yang berhilir mudik. Mereka semua terlihat sibuk sekali. Apakah karena ini adalah labolatorium penelitian milik pemerintah sehingga pekerjaan mereka begitu bertumpuk? Entah, itu hanya pikiran gilaku.

Seorang yeoja yang manis datang menghampiri appa. Dia berambut sebahu dengan bando putih yang menahan poninya agar tak tergerai. Atau dia memang tak berponi?

Kacamata besar seperti milik perenang itu menutupi mata jernih yeoja itu. Ia menjabat tangan appa dengan penuh kehormatan. Memperlihatkan sebuah papan kerja yang terselip banyak kertas dan dapat kuintip sedikit isinya seperti grafik-grafik seperti itu.

"Teuki ah, perkenalkan ini Wookie. Dia asisten pribadi appa disini. Dia pula lah yang menjadi pengawas perkembangan kesehatan Kangin ah selama di'latih' disini," ucap appa memperkenalkan yeoja itu padaku.

"Annyeong, Teuki ah," sapanya hormat

"Annyeong," jawabku.

.oOo.

"Zhoumi! Berikan laporan perkembangan cyborg 3156!" ucap appa sambil memakai jas labolatoriumnya. Aku hanya disuruh berdiri diruang samping tempat asisten appa dan Kangin. He? Sedang apa Kangin didalam sana? Apa jangan-jangan…

Ruangan yang akan dimasuki appa itu sepertinya adalah ruang periksa. Warnanya putih semua, aku sangat menyukainya. Tubuh Kangin dibaringkan dan ia hanya menurut kata yeoja asisten appa yang bernama Wookie itu.

Kangin menoleh kearahku. Aku kelabakan lagi, ketahuan sedang melihatnya.

"Chagi, masuklah," ucap umma sambil mendorongku menuju pintu yang sebelumnya dimasuki oleh appa.

"Untuk apa?"

"Pemeriksaan kali ini adalah untuk mengikat Kangin dengan dirimu," ucap appa tanpa menoleh kearahku.

'mengikat'? Kesannya seperti pernikahan saja..

.oOo.

Dengan perlahan aku duduk di sebelah Kangin yang sedang berbaring. Tempat untuk kami berbaring ada 2, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untukku. Kangin terlihat santai sekali dengan kaus hijau membalut tubuh bagian atasnya dan celana hitam di kakinya. Wajahnya? Datar seperti biasa.

"Nona, berbaringlah. Tak perlu takut," ujarnya sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ne, aku akan berbaring,"

Setelah membenarkan bajuku, aku mulai berbaring mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin. Kukerlingkan manic mataku kearah kanan, kearah Kangin.

Wajah itu, wajah dengan tanpa ekspresi yang belum ada satu hari sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Wajah yang menyimpan ekspresi sesungguhnya dari seorang Kangin yang jelas-jelas belum aku ketahui.

Tangannya, kekar. Kanan dan kiri, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat kuat. Dibalik kulit pucat lengannya itu terpatri logam outomail yang kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan lagi.

"Leeteuk, perhatikan lampu diatasmu," ujar sebuah suara yang kuyakini adalah suara Zhoumi ahjussi.

Kulihat lampu itu. Berwarna putih yang sangat menycolok. Hanya satu namun membuatku tertarik kedalamnya. Mengapa sangat nyaman? Seperti, aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Suatu perasaan rindu akan kehangatan dekapan seorang ibu saat masih balita dulu.

"Baik, terima kasih Leeteuk-ssi. Kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini," ujar Zhoumi ahjussi. Aku bangun dan mencuri pandang kearah Kangin. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kangin! Kau kenapa?" tanyaku panik. Bagaimana tidak? Kabel-kabel berserakan keluar dari lengan kirinya, tempat automail yang membutuhkan waktu setahun untuk memasangnya didalam tubuh Kangin.

"Gwenchana. Ini hanyalah pemeriksaan berkala. Namun kata Zhoumi, ini adalah pemeriksaan terakhirku disini sehingga harus diteliti hingga bagian terkecilnya," ujar Kangin yang tahu kekagetanku. Ia memandangku.

"Err, baiklah…," aku mulai bangkit dari tempat berbaringku. Sedikit heran, apa yang barusaja dilakukan mereka padaku dan Kangin?

.oOo.

"Jadi, pemeriksaan tadi dilakukan untuk memastikan Kangin siap menjadi bodyguardmu atau tidak. Kekuatan tangannya sedikit dikecilkan karena kekuatan normalnya kami rasa terlalu besar. Lalu untuk matanya, kami memberi focus yang lebih tajam. Kekuatannya pandangannya lebih jauh, hingga 2 kilometer dan kejelasan pandangan serta data yang diperoleh menjadi 3 kali lebih lengkap," ujar Zhoumi melaporkan padaku dan umma serta appa. Appa manggut-manggut mengerti. Umma tersenyum senang. Aku menggeleng. Tak paham!

"Untuk apa itu semua? Ayolah, aku hanya sedang dikejar penculik biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial dari diriku. Aku hanya yeoja anak dari ketua GAT, tim pengutak-atik gen milik pemerintah untuk urusan kenegaraan yang keberadaannya hanya diketahui pemerintah dan kepolisian! Aku tak butuh pengawalan secanggih itu," ucapku sarkastis. Benar kan yang aku katakana? Bahkan seorang menteri yang dilindungi bodyguarg saja tak seekstrim ini.

"Leeteuk-ssi. Siapa bilang kau anak biasa? Kau..,"

"Justru karena kau adalah anakku!" kata-kata Zhooumi ahjussi dipotong oleh appa dengan sedikit membentak. Sepertinya appa benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan sikapku. Ya bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar tak biasa dengan segala kecanggihan yang ditawarkan ahjussi dan appa itu. Kangin..

"Justru karena kau adalah anakku makanya kau harus dilindungi dengan sangat ketat. Appa adalah ketua dari tim yang dirahasiakan. Mengapa dirahasiakan? Karena sesungguhnya tim ini tak boleh ada," ucap appa.

"Kyuhyun!" tegas Zhoumi ahjussi. Sepertinya ahjussi memang dekat dengan appa, ia memanggi appa langsung dengan namanya. Tak seperti yang lainnya memanggil appa dengan nama Ketua Cho.

"Untuk apa disembunyikan? Memang begitu kenyataannya," ujar appa santai. Sepertinya appa memang ada rencana membeberkan sesuatu agar aku mau menerima tawarannya itu.

Belum juga appa menjelaskan, Kangin masuk kedalam ruangan dimana kami berdiskusi saat ini. Mataku terpana melihatnya. Ia mengenakan kaus putih yang dibalut kemeja putih bergaris biru. Celananya kain putih yang membentuk kakinya itu. Rambutnya, entah ia menatanya seperti itu atau tidak tapi terlihat rapi sekali meskipun ada beberapa yang tak rapi. (kalau nggak dong, liat Kangin yang di MV Cooking Cooking. Aku paling naksir Kangin yang disituu XD)

Ia duduk disebelahku. Wajahnya terlihat lebih berekspresi sekarang. Ekspresi, senang.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku peduli. Hei! Aku memang peduli padanya!

"Ne, nona," jawabnya singkat namun dengan senyum tipis menyungging di ujung bibirnya. Sangat tipis hingga bila tak memperhatikan dengan seksama pasti tak akan menyadarinya. Aku? Aku memang suka sekali memperhatikan wajah orang yang kuajak bicara.

"Kangin ah! Ayo sekarang kita lakukan penggabungannya,"

Apa? Penggabungan? Apa maksud perkataan Zhoumi ahjussi ini? Sepertinya ia senang sekali berbicara hingga beberapa kata-katanya tak dapat kupahami.

"Sekarang? Baiklah," ujarnya sambil mulai menggenggam tanganku yang tersemat cincin pemberiannya. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan cincin itu, seakan-akan jariku sangat rapuh bila ia sedikit lebih kuat dari yang dilakukannya sekarang. Namun aku bisa merasakan aliran udara yang menggelitik jari manisku saat cincin itu raib dari jariku.

Terasa romantic huh? Tentu, karena itulah keahlianku, hiperbola!

Sebenarnya Kangin hanya mengambil cincin dari jariku yang kurus ini dengan sedikit paksa. Mungkin ingin cepat-cepat. Ekspresi senang yang tadi aku cantumkan sebenarnya hanya khayalanku saja. Cih, aku ini kenapa? (Elo mulai suka ma Kangin, Teuki chagii *digampar angels*)

"Lakukan!" teriak Zhoumi ahjussi.

Kangin mulai meneteskan sesuatu berwarna kemerahan dari sebuah pipet ke mata cincin itu. Selanjutnya, ia mengiris telunjuk kanannya sendiri dengan pisau yang tersembunyi di jari manis lengan automailnya.

DEG!

Jantungku terasa sakit sekali. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhku saat ini tapi rasanya panas, pusing dan lemas sekali. Aku…

.oOo.

Kubuka mataku. Berat sekali. Rasanya seperti beribu batu menimpuk indah diatas ubun-ubun kepalaku.

"Kalau kau sudah bisa duduk, duduklah sendiri. Kepalamu itu berat tahu," ujar seseorang yang suaranya aku sedikit kenal… er.. KANGIN?

Aku kelabakan (lagi) karenanya. Kududkkan badanku dengan sedikit tidak elit. Celana panjangku kurapikan dan poniku kusisir dengan jari, sedikit merapikan dan menutupi rasa malu ku (awalnya mau nulis "menutupi ke-malu-anku" tapi kok rasanya bukan rated T lagi ya? Hehhe *digaplok missal*)

"Mengapa aku pingsan?" tanyaku padanya. Tapi wajahnya terlihat tidak suka, dia hanya memicingkan pandangannya di ujung ekor matanya. Lalu menghadap depan lagi.

"Lihatlah ke cermin!" perintahnya.

"Hei, aku ini nona-mu! Mengapa kau perintah-perintah aku?"

"Sudah lihat saja!" bentaknya. Ish, menyebalkan sekali!

Aku mulai mengambil langkah menuju cermin yang sedang ditatap Kangin. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya aku dan Kangin yang ter reflek disana karena diruangan itu memang hanya ada aku dan Kangin.

"apa maksudmu? Tidak ada apa-apa…,"

"Buka bajumu,"

"MWO? Kupikir kau itu lelaki dewasa! Ternyata kau yadong! Pervert!" ucapku berteriak sambil mengambil posisi "cross hand" di depan dada untuk menunjukkan ekspresi 'aku nggak mau!'

"Babo! Maksudku lihat lambing yang ada didadamu itu!" ucapnya sambil menunduk. Semburat merah kulihat di pipinya. Ah, dia marah..

"Mian, akan ku cek lagi,"

Kubuka kerah polo shirtku. Satu persatu dari ketiga kancing itu sudah terlepas dari ikatannya. Kutarik dan terpampang pundakku. Kulihat apakah ada yang aneh atau tidak. Oh, ada. Ada sebuah tato bergambar sayap disana.

APA? TATO?

"Ya, Kangin! Apa-apaan inI? Kenapa ada tato gambar beginian disini?" tanyaku sambil memamerkan bahuku yang ada tato sayap aneh itu.

"Itu adalah lambang kita,"

"Lambang… kita?"

"Iya. Itu adalah lambang bahwa kita terikat perjanjian. Aku tak bisa berkhianat dan berbalik menyerangmu. Sejak tato itu terukir di bahu kirimu dan di bahu kananku, kita telah terikat. Aku telah secara resmi, sah secara hukum Negara menjadi bodyguard pribadimu," ujar Kangin.

"Dan cincin itu. Seperti perjanjian awal, bila kau membutuhkanku cukup panggil namaku sambil memegang cincin itu. Didalamnya sudah ada pelacak yang aku beri data DNAmu dan DNAku. Contohnya sekarang. Bila kau memanggil namaku sambil menyentuh cincin itu, maka dari retinaku ini akan terpampang data tentang keberadaanmu. Kondisimu, lokasimu, lokasi sekitarmu, jarak dari aku berdiri hingga tempatmu berada saat ini," lanjut Kangin.

"Lalu anting-anting itu," lanjutnya. Aku yang seperti dihipnotis menyentuh kedua daun telingaku dan menoleh kearah cermin kembali.

"Cantik," komentarku terhadap berlian yang terpasang indah dikedua telingaku. Hei, apakah orang-orang GAT sebegitu sukanya dengan permata dan perhiasan-perhiasan seperti itu?"

"Bukannya suka. Kami hanya menyesuaikan keadaanmu yang seorang yeoja. Aneh kan kalau kau memakai peralatan-peralatan canggih itu dalam bentuk lain selain perhiasan?" tanyanya yang sepertinya tak perlu aku jawab sebab dia langsung melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan aku yang masih terbengong-bengong 'bagaimana dia bisa tahu yang aku pikirkan?'

"Hei Kangin! Berhenti kau!" panggilku padanya yang sudah berjarak sekitar 10 meter di lorong luar ruangan tadi. Ia berhenti. Aku mulai lari untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku.

"Hooh, haoh, haish," ucapku tak karuan karena berusaha bicara sambil mengisi oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya didalam paru-paruku ini.

"Ya! Baru lari segitu aja udah ngos-ngosan. Gimana kalu mau ini," ucapnya sambil memegang daguku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padakau. Aku sadar apa yang akan dia lakukan, langsung mendorong sekuat tenagaku.

"Babo! Haah, haah, haah. Aku nggak butuh!" ujarku sambil berjalan didepannya dia dengan langkah tegap yang dibuat-buat. Ia hanya tertawa pelan.

Sial, pasti Zhoumi ahjussi membuat karakter Kangin berubah saat pemeriksaan tadi. Kangin dibuat dari karakter dingin dan misterius menjadi genit dan suka menghina! Aih, aku akan mencari Zhoumi ahjussi secepatnya agar karakter orang ini segera diperbaiki seperti sediakala.

.oOo.

"Kenapa mau ganti?," ucap Zhoumi ahjussi yang sedang duduk disamping seorang wanita.

"Aku tak suka dengan kepribadiannya yang sekarang. Dia jadi genit, yadong dan super duper pervert! Lihat! Tangannya menggrepe-nggrepe pinggangku!" teriakku sambil menepis lengan besarnya yang sedikit demi sedikit melingkar di pinggangku. Empunya lengan cuman nyengir ala raccoon.

"Dengar, karakter seperti itu cocok dengan drama yang akan kalian perankan nantinya. Kalian boleh menjadi nona dan bodyguardnya. Namun didepan public, kalian harus terlihat sebagai speasang kekasih!" ujar Zhoumi sambil mengelus rambut halus wanita disebelahnya.

KE . KA . SIH ?

KEKASIH?

AKU YEOJACHINGUNYA ORANG ITU?

DIA NAMJACHINGUKU?

**ANDWEEE!**

*TBC (peringatan sekali lagi, ini bukan penyakit Tuberculosis maupun Penyakit Buta Cinta *siapa yg bikin?| author: gue! | digeplak reader*

Huwaah, akhirnya part 3 selesai. Gimana? makin abal ya? kayaknya makin menjauh dari rencana awal, tp yesungdah lah..

Oia, buat yang merasa fic ini masih banyak kurangnya saya mohon banget buat reviewnya agar chap-chap selanjutnya bisa lebih baik. Pengen kan ceritanya jadi makin nyenengin? Makanya tolong jangan diem aja, share kan uneg2 kalian. Kalo nggak bisa disini ya silakan di account fb saya di **Kurnia Aprinta Herastuti **atau di twitter **inchan1004**

** Salam damai dan goyang dangdut! #geplaked**

**#Inchan**


	4. School Life : HanChul  1

A/N: Kembali lagi dengan cerita saya yang aneh ini. Duh, kok kemarin yang ngerivew dikit yah? Lagi banyak urusankah sampai nggak sempet review? Yesungdahlah. Kali ini inchn beneran mau ngasih info soal gadget-gadet yang keluar di chap 1- chap 4 ini. Tp sebelumnya bales review dulu yaa

**camoparra** :: Hehe, namanya juga pengen agak 'normal'. Biar sedikit ada sensasinya deeh. hehe

**shin young rin** :: BETUUUL XD emang aku terinspirasi dari lambang Kuroshitsuji. Tapi dibahunya Teuki itu bukan lambang kayak Ciel-Sebastian, tp kayak sayap di TRC (Tsubasa reservoir chronicle)

**Minnie Chagiy4** :: sip ini udah XD

**Fitria JungsooholiCamomile** :: mian lama ^^. Hahha, saya adalah makhluk dari garasi, jadi ilmu tentang mesin2 begitu mah udah hal yang kueciil buat saya #plak hehe

**HyukAimimi fishy** :: haha, sok teung deeh.. itu cewek ntar muncul lagi kok di chap setelah ini. Hehe. Mian lama ^^

Oke, balesan review udah kelar. SELAMAT MEMBACAAA !

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

"Kenapa mau ganti?," ucap Zhoumi ahjussi yang sedang duduk disamping seorang wanita.

"Aku tak suka dengan kepribadiannya yang sekarang. Dia jadi genit, yadong dan super duper pervert! Lihat! Tangannya menggrepe-nggrepe pinggangku!" teriakku sambil menepis lengan besarnya yang sedikit demi sedikit melingkar di pinggangku. Empunya lengan cuman nyengir ala raccoon.

"Dengar, karakter seperti itu cocok dengan drama yang akan kalian perankan nantinya. Kalian boleh menjadi nona dan bodyguardnya. Namun didepan public, kalian harus terlihat sebagai speasang kekasih!" ujar Zhoumi sambil mengelus rambut halus wanita disebelahnya.

KE . KA . SIH ?

KEKASIH?

AKU YEOJACHINGUNYA ORANG ITU?

DIA NAMJACHINGUKU?

.

**ANDWEEE!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Inchan aka. Inchangel aka. Jung JungHee<p>

~Proudly present~

**GUARDIAN & ANGEL**

(Chapter 4)

**.**

**Cast: Super Junior members and others**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to SME, and the members belong to themselves EXCEPT Leeteuk, HE IS MINE (gaploked by angels)**

**Warning: genderswitch (so NO YAOI), OOC, Sci-fi, penuh imajinasi abal, typos, dan sodara-sodaranya..**

.

.

.oOo.

.

.

"Haah..," entah ini sudah helaan nafasku yang keberapa kali. Pelajaran Tan songsaenim membuatku ingin meregangkan otot punggungku. Menunduk terus karena harus membaca buku sejarah yang na'udzubillah tebalnya ini.

Mataku berkelana disekitar kelas ini. Tak banyak pemandangan yang bisa kutemukan disini. Chulie, atau Kim Heechul. Sahabatku yang duduknya 3 bangku disampingku. Rambutnya sebahu dan berwarna sedikit kemerahan. Bukan karena sinar matahari, anak itu memang anak yang semaunya sendiri. Rok lebih dipendekkan, lengan baju dilipat, dua kancing baju yang teratas tidak dikaitkan, rambut di-high light merah, dan belum rekaman daftar pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang telah diperbuatnya.

Namun bagaimanapun juga, dialah yang selalu disebelahku. Dialah yang selalu menemaniku saat sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, meskipun akhirnya dia minta contekannya dariku. Dialah yang selalu mengajakku bicara disaat pulang sekolah hingga aku sampai dirumah dengan selamat, meskipun akhirnya dia numpang makan malam dirumahku. Namun dibalik itu semua, jujur saja aku menyayanginya. Dia bagaikan ummaku, yang menasihatiku disaat aku salah langkah. DIa bagaikan unnie ku, yang memberiku saran dan petuah . Dia bagaikan dongsaengku, yang suka bermanja-manja secara kekanak-kanakan padaku.

"Hei, nanti kenalkan aku padanya!" ucap Chulie dari jarak sejauh itu tanpa bersuara, namun kubaca dari gerak bibirnya.

'padanya'? Ya, tak perlu kujelaskan lagi kalian pasti sudah tau siapa yang Chulie maksud.

.

*_flashback*_

"Kangin, hari ini hari pertamamu di sekolah. Kuharap kau tak membuat keributan," ucap appa sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Ne, Tuan. Saya akan berhati-hati,"

"Dan Teuki. Meskipun ini disekolah, drama 'Kangin adalah namjachingu-mu' itu tidak berubah. Kuharap kau memahami maksud appa," ucap appa padaku yang masih mengoleskan selai marmalade orange diatas rotiku.

"Ne ne, arasso. Aku dah paham soal drama itu dan tujuannya," tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk menipu penculik itu. Bila mereka tahu aku sudah memiliki pacar, mereka takkan segan untuk menculikku. Itu harapannya.

"Ya sudah, cepat kalian bersiap. Hari pertama ini akan appa antar kalian berdua," ucap appa sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kangin imnida. Saya kekasih dari Cho Teuki," ucap Kangin sambil bangkit dari posisi bungkuknya.

"MWOOOO?" teriak semua warga kelasku.

Bagus, itulah yang paling tidak kusuka dari drama ini. Kangin diharuskan untuk menjadi kekasihku,tak hanya diluar sana namun disekolahku juga. Sial, sial, SIAL!

"Hei, Teuki! Baru juga libur 1 hari dan kau sudah punya namjachingu? Kau…," ucap Chulie yang agak jauh dariku. Aduuh, aku tak mau kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut..

"Bukan aku bukannya…,"

"KAU HEBAT!"

.

_WATS?_

.

"Ya! Kau hebat sekali! Bisa dapat namja seperti itu. Dia terlihat dewasa sekali! Kulihat dia juga kuat, dia bisa melindungimu dari penculik-penculik itu!" yah, Chulie tahu soal aku dikejar-kejar penculiik itu. Padahal berbahaya, tapi tetap saja nekat. Dasar..

"Kim Heechul! Kuharap kau tidak membicarakan hal lain selain pelajaranku," uajr Tan songsaenim mengingatkanku dan Chulie. Ia langsung bungkam.

"Baiklah, Kangin-ah silakan duduk dibangku kosong (hiiy #plak) belakang Teuki-mu itu," goda Tan songsaenim. Aduh aduh =="

"Hai chagi, kita depan belakang," godanya saat melewati bangkuku. Kalau disebelahku itu ada toko daging, mesti bakalan muntah saat itu juga (reader: kenapa daging? | author: itu masalah pribadi author dengan 'gumpalan danging' | reader: oalah curcol toh ceritanya. Yesungdah, LANJOOT)

"aish, penderitaanku baru dimulai," ucapku sambil menahan dagu, menatap keluar jendela. Mengharapkan kedamaian untuk kedepannya.

*_flashback end_*

.

.

Waktu istirahat ini agak lebih ramai, atau karena aku yang sudah lama tidak ke tempat ini? Karena masalah penculikan itu, Chulie tak pernah lagi membawaku ke kantin. Takut ada apa-apa katanya.

"I-itu, Tan songsaenim," ucap Chulie sambil menatap tak percaya.

Tan songsaenim, guru sejarah kami yang baru saja melakukan home class pada kelas kami disamping karena ia adalah wali kelas kami, sedang duduk disalah satu bangku kantin yang terletak dipojok. Duduk begitu mesra dengan seorang yeoja yang entah tak kuketahui sosoknya. Terlihat samar dari tempat kami berdiri saat ini, yeoja itu sepertinya mengenakan pakaian resmi seperti blazer berwarna senada jas sekolah kami. Kuprediksikan ia adalah guru juga.

"Lalu, kau mau menerjangnya dan berkata 'jangan dekati Hannie-ku' begitu?" ucapku sambil mengambil menyentuh layar pemesanan menu.

Tan songsaenim sebenarnya adalah kekasih dari Chulie, sahabatku ini. Namun ini adalah hubungan yang salah. Tan songsaenim yang memiliki nama lengkap Tan Hangeng adalah guru dari Kim Heechul. Meskipun begitu, cinta tak memandang usia, jabatan, waktu, bahkan gender bukan? Jangan salahkan mereka berdua yang sudah memadu kasih sejak kami masih dikelas satu.

"Sudah, daripada jengkel, nanti saat pulang kau tanyakan padanya. Jangan sekarang," saranku bijak.

"Daripada lama-lama, bukankah lebih baik sekarang ditanyakan saja?" tanya Kangin yang sedari tadi sebenarnya berada dibelakangku. Ia langsung berbalik badan menuju meja milik Tan songsaenim.

Aduh, ini sih namanya gawat sekali.

Kangin semakin dekat dengan meja milik Tan songsaenim dan yeoja kurang ajar itu.

"K-K-KANGIN!" teriakku memanggilnya. Seluruh penghuni kantin itu memandangku heran. Terkejut lebih tepanya.

Sekali lagi, seuanya menoleh kearahku. Tak hanya anak-anak, ibu penjaga computer kantin pun juga ikut-ikutan memandangku. Beberapa anak menjatuhkan handphone dan palmtop (ini ceritanya laptop kecil banget. Ditaruh diatas palm / telapak tangan) dari telapak tangan mereka. Beberapa yang sedang melakukan panggilan hologram pun menoleh padaku, begitu pula lawan bicara di pho-gram itu menoleh padaku. Aish, urat malu ku pasti sudah putus! Aku berjalan menuju Kangin!

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Kutundukkan wajahku, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang menjalar hingga kedahiku.

"Chagi, ada apa memanggilku?" tanyanya riang. Sial! Tak tahukah kau oitu yang membuat masalah?

"Ikut aku!" teriakku sambil menariknya kearah kelas, keluar dari kantin ramai yang semakin ramai karena bisik-bisik yang mereka lakukan. Chulie yang sedang dilemapun hanya mengikutiku sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedih..

.

BRUAK!

.

Kubuka pintu kelasku kasar. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih membaca holobook (buku hologram) sambil berjoget ringan karena sumpalan headset ditelinganya.

"Dengar, kau tak bisa berlaku seperti itu," ucapku setelah kami duduk dibangku kami masing-masing. Aku menarikkan kursi untuk Chulie agar ia bisa duduk didekat kami.

"Oh, ayolah chagi. DIam itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Ceritakan padanya dan tanyakan apakah songsaenim itu masih menyukai dia atau tidak. Beres kan?" ucap Kangin yang benar-benar membuat kepalaku mendidih.

"BERES GUNDULMU ITU!" ucapku kasar.

"Gundul? Ya, chagi! Aku nggak gundul! Kau nggak lihat rambutku panjang seperti ini?" ucapnya sambil menarik beberapa helai rambutnya.

BLETAK!

Kutimpuk kepalanya yang bulat itu dengan buku yang sedari tadi kupakai untuk berkipas-kipas.

"Dengar, kau nggak tahu- MWO? Kau tahu kalau Tan songsaenim pacarnya Chulie?" tanyaku setelah sadar apa saran Kangin beberapa menit yang lalu.

"yah, aku hanya asal main tebak saja. Hebat kan?"

"yayaya, cukup sudah pamer-pamernya. Aku benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah sok polos, lugu, tak berperasaan, menyebalkan, jahat, kejam, keji, manis, peduli, bodoh, menyebalkan, … tampan, … playboy,… sok alim, hiks…," yaah, tadinya ngehina, ending-endingnya malah muji terus nangis. Aduh, chulie..

"Baik, begini saja. Nanti setelah pulang kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan Tan songsaenim. Pasti ada…," belum juga kuselesaikan kata-kataku ada seseorang masuk kedalam kelasku.

"Anak-anak, duduk ditempat kalian masing-masing. Ada yang ingin saya beritahukan pada kalian," ucap Tan songsaenim sambil mengambil posisi di meja guru.

"Mulai besok, kalian akan memiliki guru matematika baru. Perkenalkan ini adalah Liu XianHua, guru matematika kalian yang baru,"

Aku melongo, Chulie kulihat diam tak bergerak. Tak terlalu diam juga sih, dia terlihat gemetaran dan matanya mengeluarkan tatapan akan-kubunuh-dia-nantinya.

Aku memandangnya dengan khawatir, aduuh hidupku benar-benar kompleks deh..

.

.oOo.

.

"Aku benar-benar tak suka dengannya!" bentak Chulie terang-terangan. Capucino di depannya hampir tumpah gara-gara desakannya dimeja.

Saat ini aku, Kangin, Chulie, dan Tan songsaenim sedang berada disebuah café yang letaknya agak jauh dari sekolah. Kami duduk ditempat yang agak terpencil agar tak menarik perhatian. Bagaimanapun juga Chulie itu cantik, sangat cantik malah. Aku saja sering iri bagaimana ia bisa merawat rambutnya yang lurus dan jatuh indah itu, bagaiamana ia bisa mejaga kehalusan kulitnya, bagaimana ia bisa mengeluarkan aura begitu mengerikan padahal wajahnya begitu menawan (ini ngehina atau muji sih sebenernya? ==")

"Dia adalah guru baru disekolah kita, dan aku yang bertanggung jawab terhadapnya. Itu yang dikatakan kepala sekolah,"

"Cih, appa. Bilang saja ia ingin memisahkanku dan Hannie!" ucapnya sambil melipat tangan didada, menggembungkan pipi kanannnya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Tan songsaenim menghela nafas.

Appa Chulie, Mr. Kim adalah kepala sekolah kami. Namun Chulie masuk kedalam sekolah ini bukan karena pengaruh beliau, ia bisa masuk karena kemampuannya sendiri. Appa-nya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Tan songsaenim, itu membuatnya hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Namun karena bujuk rayu dari Tan songsaenim, akhirnya beliau tak jadi dikeluarkan meskipun banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian seperti ini.

"Teuki-ah, kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Tan songsaenim padaku.

"Mwo? Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Aku butuh pendapat orang lain juga," ucap Tan songsaenim. Beliau menatapku dengan pandangan kumohon-katakan-kau-percaya-padaku.

"eem, bagaimana ya songsaenim. Aku sih melihat ada kebenaran di dalam ceritamu, tapi bagaimanapun juga kalau kau berdekatan dengan songsaenim itu bisa-bisa Chulie mencekikku duluan sebelum menghajarmu," ujarku jujur. Chulie mendelik kepadaku. Aku hanya menunduk, menghindari pandangan marah Chulie adalah tujuannya.

"Begini songsaenim," ujar Kangin yang duduk disebelah Tan songsaenim, duduk didepanku.

"Lebih baik kau ceritakan sejujurnya siapa yeoja tadi dan menapa ia bisa begitu akrab denganmu," ucap Kangin tenang sambil sesekali mengudak coke float nya. Sejujurnya? Apa maksudnya dia?

"M-maksudmu, Kangin? A-aku t-tak paham," ujar songsaenim agak salah tingkah.

"Maksudku, jelaskan saja bahwa yeoja itu adalah sesorang yang sudah kau kenal sejak lama lalu ia terbang ke Korea hanya untuk mengambilmu kembali," ucap Kangin tenang. Semua, kami semua, hanya memandangnya yang masih tersenyum manis kepada songsaenim yang sepertinya terkejut itu. He?

"A-apa itu benar, Hannie?" tanya Chulie membuyarkan lamunan kami pada Kangin. Tan songsaenim memandang Chulie dengan pandangan sdu dan ingin menangis. Ah tidak, keduanya memandang sambil ingin menangis.

"Demi segala apapun yang ada didunia ini Chulie, aku hanya mencintaimu! Sungguh!" ucap Tan songsaenim menggenggam tangan Chulie yang mulai gemetaran. Menggenggam dengan maksud menenangkan atau karena menahan agar tidak pergi kemana-mana? Namun sayang, Chulie melepas genggaman tangan Tan songsaenim. Ia berdiri dengan terburu-buru dan meninggalkan kami bertiga yang masih melongo. Ah tidak, hanya aku dan Tan songsaenim yang melongo. Kangin tetap menyeruput coke float nya dengan tenang dan nikmat.

"Waah, minuman ini enak sekali! Chagi, nanti dirumah kau buatkan ini lagi ya," ucapnya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan.

"Ya, kau ini! Chulie baru saja menangis karena ulahmu tau?" teriakku tak sabar pada namja satu ini. Hah, berubah kepribadian apanya, Zhoumi ahjuma? Dia masih namja kejam dan dingin tanpa perasaan! Hanya pertambah PERVERT aja!

"Cukup Teuki-ah. Benar yang dikatakan Kangin ah barusan. Dia memang 'seseorang di masa lalu ku'," ucapnya lesu. Memandang cappuccino yang tadi ia pesan bersama Chulie dengan sangat mengenaskan. Ya, sekarang aku percaya songsaenim sangat mencintai Chulie.

"Namun yang aku heran adalah bagaimana kau tahu bahwa dia adalah teman masa kecilku?" tanya Tan songsaenim pada Kangin. Kangin hanya tersenyum bangga, menunjukkan kebanggaan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Yah, itu adalah hal yang sederhana. Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi bahan pertimabnganku," ucapnya sambil mengaduk-aduk es yang tersisa didalam gelas, menimbulkan kencringan suara merdu antara es batu dan gelas kaca.

"**Pertama**, nama kalian. Nama anda adalah Tan Hangeng, dan songsaenim itu adalah Liu XianHua. Nama kalian sama-sama nama dari Cina. Sedikit info, namun hanya sedikit sekali. AKu tak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa dari sana,"

"**Kedua**, masih soal namanya. Kudengar nama koreamu adalah Hankyung, sedangkan songsaenim itu? Sejauh ini belum ada yang tahu nama koreanya. Itu yang membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa ia masih baru di Korea ini. Ditambah lagi pelafalan kata-katanya yang masih agak aneh. Kau tahu, logat orang Korea dan Cina itu beda. Jadi jelas sekali perbedaannya apalagi bila ia masih pendatang baru. Untuk kelancaran bahasa seperti itu dibutuhkan kurang lebih 1 tahun penggunaan bahasa korea secara kontinyu. Jelas saja ia bukan orang Cina yang sudah cukup lama menetap disini, seperti anda," jelas Kangin panjang lebar. Ia melihat kami berdua yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"**Ketiga**, luka kalian. Kulihat luka di pelipis kalian itu sejenis. Luka yang cukup besar namun sebenarnya sudah lama terjadi. Kalau aku tidak salah duga, itu terjadi sekitar eum… 10-15 tahun yang lalu bukan?" pertanyaan Kangin sontak mengagetkanku. 10-15 tahun?

"Ya, ini adalah luka yang kudapatkan 12 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih SMA,"

"Saling menabrakkan dahi?" tanya Kangin sambil sedikit menggoda. Kulihat matanya yang menyipit karena senyum manisnya itu bersinar. Heh? Manis? Kau sudah gila, Cho Leeteuk!

"Ya! Pokoknya tidak sengaja! Itu tak penting lagi sekarang. Lanjutkan analisismu itu!" bentar an songsaenim tak sabar dengan logat koreanya yang masih agak tak benar itu.

"Haha, baiklah. **Keempat**, jam arlojinya. Jam saat ia masuk kelas tadi seharusnya adalah pukul 12.45, saat selesai istirahat makan siang. Namun kulihat jam ditangannya itu terbuat dari Mudanjiang steel, besi yang hanya ditemukan di aerah dataran Cina utara itu. Sejauh yang saya tahu, anda juga berasal dari sana, Mudanjiang kan? Songsaenim?"

"Namun itu adalah barang jualan. Tentu saja bisa ia membelinya ditoko luar negeri ataupun ditempat lain," sergah Tan songsaenim.

"Itu juga yang ada dalam pikiranku. Awalnya kemungkinan benar adalah sekitar 17% saat bukti-ukti itu secara terpisah aku dapatkan, namun begitu aku mendapatkan satu bukti lain, aku jadi semakin yakin bahkan menjadi 90%. Bahkan pada akhirnya aku menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya kalian tinggal seatap," ujar Kangin tenang.

"MWO? Seatap? Songsaenim, kau bercanda kan?" tanyaku padanya. Yang kutanyai hanya melongo kaget, menunjukkan ekspresi yang ingin kutanyakan pada Kangin. Bagaimana kau tahu itu?

"Hahaha, sederhana saja. Kulihat noda percikan lumpur yang ada di sepatu dan celana kalian berdua. Noda itu sangatlah khas. Kulihat juga warna dan komposisinya hampir sama. Selain itu, jejak setrika yang ditinggalkan di jas anda sangat khas, tidak seperti biasanya," jelas Kangin.

"Tidak biasanya? Hei, kau itu murid baru, bagaimana kau tahu yang **biasanya**?" sentakku tak percaya.

"Lihatlah, jejak setrika itu ada 2 jalur. Songsaenim **sebelumnya** tinggal sendiri bukan? Pasti ia juga menyetrika baju-bajunya. Seseorang yang sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri akan memiliki pola yang sama dalam hal mencuci, menyetrika, memasak, menyapu dan berbagai macam hal itu. Sayangnya kulihat ada jejak setrika dari bekas lipatan yang kutebak adalah setrikaan dari Liu songsaenim," tebak Kangin. Tan songsaenim hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Omona…

"Kulihat kau benar-benar murid yang cerdas, Kangin ah. Aku bangga memiliki murid sepertimu,"

"Tapi aku tak bangga memiliki guru pengecut sepertimu," timpal Kangin sebelum songsaenim menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yak! Kau itu tak sopan sekali!" bentakku padanya.

"Sudah lah, Teuki ah. Memang benar aku pengecut," ucap Tan songsaenim menarik senyum kecut dan pasrah dari bibirnya. Kulihat Kangin hanya bermain-main dengan bunga mekanik yang menghiasi meja kami.

"Bagus, kau sudah menyadarinya, songsaenim. Lebih baik bicarakan baik-baik tentang masalah kalian bertiga. Kubilang, **bertiga**. Kau, Kim Heechul, dan Liu Xian Hua songsaenim," ujar Kangin tegas.

"Ne, kurasa kau benar Kangin ah. Jeongmal gomawo. Kau sudah membukakan mataku,"

"Ne, cheon," jawabnya sekenanya.

..

.oOo.

..

"Kau hebat sekali tadi! Padahal aku tak pernah melihatmu menganalisis seperti itu. Ternyata kau memiliki bakat tersembunyi!" ujarku riang setelah kejadian di café tadi.

"Yah, kau tahu. Selama dilabolatorium Tuan mengajariku banyak hal. Namun kurasa itu hanya sedikit dari banyak hal yang sudah Tuan ajarkan padaku," ujarnya sambil mulia mendekati bahuku. Kurasakan hirupan nafas dibahuku.

"Geli, pabo!" ucapku sambil menimpuk puncak kepalanya itu dengan telapak tanganku.

"Ya chagi! Kalau kau lakukan itu kecerdasanku bisa menurun! Kemampuan automailku juga bisa rusak!" ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Rusak? Yaampun, padahal dia adalah hasil penelitian genetika terbaik appa. Kalua sampai dia rusak, pasti aku yang diapa-apakan oleh appa. Aduuh, paboya Cho Leeteuk!

"M-maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu," ucapku sambil melihatnya dengan sedikit khawatir. Khawatir dimarahi appa.

"Haha, sudahlah. Aku hanya bercanda. Bila dengan timpukan kecil seperti itu dapat merusak alat-alat hebat ini, bagaimana kita bisa menghadapi perang besar itu kan?"

"Perang besar?"

"Maksudku perang dengan para penculik itu. Kau pikir itu bukan masalah besar, hnn?"

"Ah, ya. Itu termasuk besar juga," ucapku memutuskan pembicaraan lalu mulai berjalan kembali menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhirku #plak maksudku peristirahatanku, rumahku.

..

.oOo.

..

"Appa, umma, kami pulang," Kami? Tentu saja aku dan Kangin. Kami tinggal satu atap saat ini. Dia tinggal di sebelah kamarku. Jangan bayangkan bahwa dia akan bersamaku seharian meskipun ia adalah bodyguardku.

"Sepertinya Tuan dan Nyonya sedang keluar," ucap Kangin. Ya, rumah ini terlihat rapi meskipun mamang seperti biasanya juga begitu. Namun yang ini beda. Rapi, seperti lama tak tersentuh orang. Kulihat ada kilatan cahaya merah keluar dari telepon rumah kami. Sepertinya ada pesan, begitu pikirku.

Kutekan tombol itu, lalu terpampanglah layar transparan yang melayang diudara. Sandi kumasukkan dan _voila_! Aku bisa lihat pesan itu.

Kulihat appa sedang mondar mandir dengan pakaian santainya, kaus berwarna hijau army dan celana ¾ berwarna hitam. Umma sedang, entahlah. Ia hanya terlihat sedang sibuk dibawah layar itu. Akhirnya umma memulai pesan singkat itu.

_"Teuki chagi, Kangin ah. Umma dan Appa harus pergi ke Pulau Jeju. Disana appa memiliki sebuah villa dan ingin mencoba untuk pertama kalinya sebelum disewakan. Anggap saja ini adalah bulan madu kami yang entah keberapakalinya. Hehe. Maaf ya chagi, kau kutinggal sendirian. Tapi hanya beberapa hari kok!" _ Haah, beberapa hari untuk umma itu sama saja dengan beberapa minggu…

"_Kau boleh mengajak Chulie menginap kalau kau benar-benar kesepian. Ya sudahlah, appamu sudah sangat tidak sabar. Hihihi. Annyeong chagi!"_ layar itu langsung mengkerut skeetika, kembali memasuki telepon rumah kami. Haah, sendirian deh malam ini.

"Jadi, Tuan dan Nyonya tidak dirumah?"

"Ne, sepertinya begitu. Sudah lah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua,"

Aku berjalan menuju kulkas. Kulihat banyak sekali bahan makanan yang ada disalam sana. Sepertinya umma dan appa sudah belanja sebelum pergi tadi.

"NONA! ADA PESAN DARI KIM HEECHUL!" teriak Kangin dari arah ruang keluarga. Aku langsung menaruh bahan-bahan mentah sayuran tadi kelantai dan menarik diri dari dapur untuk segera menuju tempat Kangin berada.

"Pesan apa?" tanyaku terburu-buru.

"Pesan bahwa bila Kim Heechul diculik,"

"MWO? Apakah yang menculiknya adalah komplotan yang sama dengan yang menculikku?"

"Entahlah, Nona. Tapi aku ada teori yang menguatkan pernyataan itu. Sebaiknya kita langsung kesana,"

"Kita?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi sendiri karena ini pasti berbahaya mengingat kau sangat lemah, Nona," entah aku harus senang atau marah karena perkataannya. Lebih baik aku ber sweat drop saja =='

"Lebih baik kau ikut dneganku. Setidaknya aku tak meninggalkanmu sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga kita sudah terikat," ujarnya sambil menyentuh bahuku yang terbuka. Tentu saja terbuka, aku hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan bahuku terbuka begitu saja. Rasa panas menjalar diwajahku

"Ya! Kau parah sekali! Baru juga membicarakan hal serius kau sudah bermain-main seperti ini. Aku mau ambil jaket dulu. Kau tunggu disini,"

Chulie, kumohon tunggu kami. KAMI AKAN MENOLONGMU!

* * *

><p>..<p>

.*TBC*.

..

* * *

><p>Ya, demikianlah ceritanya untuk chap 4. Maaf kalau ada banyak typos yaa. BTW, ada yang nyadar nggak siapa itu Liu Xian Hua? Ding Doong! Itu HENRY! Kan aku dah bilang ini gender switch, jadi nggak mungkin aku nyantumin 'Henry, yeoja songsaenim'. WAGU TO? Makanya tak ganti jadi nama Mandarinnya dia. Tapi jangan ada yang request buat ngganti namanya Teuki jadi Kadir ya. =="<p>

Sekarang aku mau njelasin dulu beberapa istilah ataupun gadjet-gadjet yang sempat keluar didalam G&A dari chap 1-chap 4.

* * *

><p><strong>*OMAKE*<strong>

**Automail**

Buat yang udah pernah baca Full Metal Alchemist mesti tau dong apa itu Automail. Cuman disini aku bikin yang agak versiku sendiri. Yaitu sejenis besi yang sangat ringan. Masih satu genus dengan besi namun beda sepsis (tok pikir klasifikasi hewan, hn?) haha.

Besi ringan itu memiliki tingkat adaptasi yang baik. Tingkat konduksinya rendah sekingga tak mudah mengalirkan listrik seperti besi pada umumnya. Pemasangan lengan ini membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1-3 tahun. Itu hanya pemasangan karena untuk membiasakan syaraf, sendi dan segala kebutuhan tangan secara normal.

**Kornea Mekanik**

Kornea ini sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan Automail yang sifat adaptasinya begitu menakjubkan. Kemampuannya untuk dengan cepat menyalurkan bayangan menuju retina dengan segala informasi tambahan layaknya sebuah computer membuat manusia yang terpasang kedua benda ini dianggap memiliki perpaduan dari computer dan juga tubuh manusia

Kornea itu menampilkan pandangan seperti seorang pilot Gundam. Kalian tahu kan? Dengan berbagai macam informasi tepat didepan mata, pandangan tidak terlalu cerah, namun jarak pandang sangat jauh dan jelas.

Kornea itu terkoneksi dengan cincin yang ada di jari Teuki. Seperti pendeteksi DNA, lebih canggih daripada pendeteksi panas, itu intinya.

**Cincin & Tatoo**

Inget di chapter 3 Kangin meneteskan sesuatu kedalam cincin yang sebelumnya diberikan pada Leeteuk? Cincin itu adalah mediator dari ikatan mereka berdua. Ikatan yang kuat terbentuk dari tato yang ada di bahu Teuki. Kau pikir hanya Teuki yang memiliki tato itu? Tentu saja Kangin juga punya! Hanya saja tato itu ada di punggung kanannya. Berukuran 10 kali lebih besar. Menunjukkan tanggungjawab yang ditumpahkan pada Kangin terhadap Teuki sangatlah besar

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

Nah, gimana? Agak aneh ya penjelasannya? Yaah, kalau kalian cari di mbah gugel mah nggak bakalan ada keterangan begono. Itu murni aku snediri yang nulis. Namanya juga sci-fi, science fiction. Maklum dong kalau nggak ada di dunia ini. Hehhe

Oke, sekarang waktunya review! Makasih yang udah baca ya.. Nggak mau review disini? Ya udah, review di akun fbku **Kurnia Aprinta Herastuti** atau di akun twitterku **inchan1004**

See you in the next chapter Chingudeul!

**#inchangel**


	5. School Life : HanChul  2

A/N: Hahha, banyak yang nggak nyadar kalo Liu songsaenim itu Henry? Wah, bener-bener dees.. saya hebat! *geplaked*. Hehe. Kemarin waktu aku baca lagi ceritanya kayaknya ada beberapa kasus yang masih njanggal. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf bakalan saya ulas disini sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama jadi bukit *geplaks* Nah, waktunya bales review! XD

camoparra :: Ni udah tak jelasin. Mian kemarin nggak lengkan ^^

park lyna :: haha, ne ini udah lanjut XD

Fitria JungsooholiCamomile :: ne, ini udah update sekilat guntur and petir hehe..

IcaChulie247 :: ne, gwaen ^^ haha, author pengen nyiksa Chulie dikit *dibantai petals*

HyukAimimi fishy :: *nutup idung* kenapa boksernya hyukpa? Haha, ya ni udah update XD

Dadon9 :: ne ne, ini udah update. Jangan mati penasaran yaa. hehe

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oke, balesan review udah kelar. SELAMAT MEMBACAAA !

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

"NONA! ADA PESAN DARI KIM HEECHUL!" teriak Kangin dari arah ruang keluarga. Aku langsung menaruh bahan-bahan mentah sayuran tadi kelantai dan menarik diri dari dapur untuk segera menuju tempat Kangin berada.

"Pesan apa?" tanyaku terburu-buru.

"Pesan bahwa bila Kim Heechul diculik,"

"MWO? Apakah yang menculiknya adalah komplotan yang sama dengan yang menculikku?"

"Entahlah, Nona. Tapi aku ada teori yang menguatkan pernyataan itu. Sebaiknya kita langsung kesana,"

"Kita?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi sendiri karena ini pasti berbahaya mengingat kau sangat lemah, Nona," entah aku harus senang atau marah karena perkataannya. Lebih baik aku ber sweat drop saja =='

"Lebih baik kau ikut dneganku. Setidaknya aku tak meninggalkanmu sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga kita sudah terikat," ujarnya sambil menyentuh bahuku yang terbuka. Tentu saja terbuka, aku hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan bahuku terbuka begitu saja. Rasa panas menjalar diwajahku

"Ya! Kau parah sekali! Baru juga membicarakan hal serius kau sudah bermain-main seperti ini. Aku mau ambil jaket dulu. Kau tunggu disini,"

Chulie, kumohon tunggu kami. KAMI AKAN MENOLONGMU!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Inchan aka. Inchangel aka. Jung JungHee

~Proudly present~

**.**

**GUARDIAN & ANGEL**

(Chapter 5)

**.**

**Cast: Super Junior members and others**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to SME, and the members belong to themselves EXCEPT Leeteuk, HE IS MINE (gaploked by angels)**

**Warning: genderswitch (so NO YAOI), OOC, Sci-fi, penuh imajinasi abal, typos, dan sodara-sodaranya..**

.

.

.oOo.

.

.

Didalam mobil milik appa kami sekarang berada. Aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah begitu pula dengan Kangin karena kami baru saja pulang sekolah tiba-tiba Chulie mengirimkanku pesan singkat bahwa ia sedang diculik. Agak mengherankan bila mengingat ia sedang diculik tapi masih bisa mengirim sms.

Kami diam. Kangin serius dengan kemudinya, aku serius memperhatikan jalan menuju apartemen milik Chulie.

"eem, Kangin," sapaku dengan pelan. Aku takut mengagetkannya bila aku sapa dia dengan gaya preman.

"Ne, waeyo Nona?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh kearahku. AKu menggenggam ponselku lebih erat lagi. Pertanyaan yang sedari sore ingin ditanyakan tak sempat keluar karena ego yang bertebaran sana-sini seperti typos nya author (reader: nyari pembelaan lo? | author: ih lah aku kok dapet reader yang kritis banget muluk sih?)

"Eem, setelah mendengarkan teori-teorimu tadi siang (menjelang sore) aku jadi penasaran akan satu hal,"

"Apa itu?"

"Mengapa Liu songsaenim bisa tinggal seatap dengan Tan songsaenim?" tanyaku malu-malu. Sebenarnya aku tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh, mengingat aku dan Kangin sendiri juga tinggal bersama. Kangin tersenyum tipis namun bisa kurasakan ada sedikit lengkungan terbentuk dari kedua sisi bibirnya.

"Sederhana. Kubilang bahwa mereka teman sedari kecil, itu berarti mereka akrab. Sesuai teoriku yang tak terbantahkan oleh songsaenim, wanita itu memang pendatang baru di Korea. Kupikir sih dia tak memiliki kenalan lan selain Tan songsaenim," ucapnya sambil masih memperhatikan jalan dan sesekali memutar stir mobil.

"Aku kasihan pada Chulie," ucapku lirih membuatnya sejenak memandang padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa, Nona?"

"Chulie sangat menyayangi Tan songsaenim. Kurasa begitu pula dengan Tan songsaenim. Tapi kecemburuan yang dirasakan Chulie membuat masalah ini kian mengeruh,"

AKu ingat sekali kejadian dulu saat Chulie ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Tan songsaenim. Dia benar-benar panik. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajak (sebenarnya menantang, karena Chulie bilangnya dengan sedikit membentak) Tan songsaenim untuk pergi kea tap sekolah. Urusan penting katanya. Itu juga penting kan?

Begitu mereka turun dari atap sekolah, wajah sumringah kudapati dari mereka berdua. Chulie memelukku erat dan Tan songsaenim menyebarkan senyum bahagia padaku. Kurasa aku paham apa yang terjadi diatas tadi. Tan songsaenim menerima perasaan Chulie.

"Kita sampai," ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutatap bangunan pencakar angkasa itu seksama. Di lantai 23 adalah apartemen milik Chulie. Kutatap lantai itu, terang.

"Palli, Nona," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya selayaknya pangeran mengajak sang puteri perdansa.

"Nggak usah sok romantis. Kita harus buru-buru, pabbo," ucapku sarkastik dan keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru. Terburu-buru karena aku tak mau Kangin tahu bahwa aku berdebar-debar dibuatnya! Aish..

"Haha, arraso Nona," ucapnya lalu mengikutiku di belakang.

.

.

Kami tak ada waktu untuk mengagumi arsitektur indah dari lobi apartemen mewah ini. Kami langsung menuju lift yang akan mengangkat kami menuju lantai 23, letak apartemen Chulie berada. Bukan yang pertama untukku masuk kedalam apartemen ini. Jadi resepsionis langsung menyambutku ramah dan mempersilakanku masuk kedalam lift.

TING!

Lantai 23. Letak apartemen dari Kim Heechul, anak dari kepala sekolah kami.

Kangin secara perlahan membuka pintu itu. Tidak dikunci!

Kulihat barang-barang berserakan seperti kapal pecah. Kulongokkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruang tamu, nihil. Kearah dapur, nihil juga. Lalu mengapa pesan dari Chulie mengharuskan kami kesini?

"hiks, hiks,"

"Kangin! Itu tangisannya Chulie!" teriakku menyadarkan penelitian Kangin di ruangan luas itu. Kutelusuri ruangan demi ruangan hingga suara tangisan itu semakin jelas adanya. Didalam lemari pakaian.

BRUAK!

Kangin membuka paksa pintu lemari itu. Kulihat Chulie sedang merengkuk miris sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kuraih tangan rampingnya, dan ia membalas rengkuhanku. Kupeluk dengan lembut. Ya, dia butuh semua itu..

.

.oOo.

.

"Kurasa memang ada yang janggal dari kasus penculikan ini," kata Kangin memotong cerita Chulie.

"Baiklah, tuan 'detektif'. Silakan menjelaskan teori anda," ucapku agak terpaksa. Ini orang nggaya betul. Karena kejadian dengan Tan songsaenim tadi siang lalu aku luluh padanya? Nggak banget!

"Begini, kulihat tadi resepsionis dilantai dasar menyapa kita dengan ramah. Padahal Heechul termasuk 'orang penting' didalam apartemen ini. Agak mencurigakan ia tetap dengan tenangnya menyapa kita, dan malah mempersilakan kita tetap masuk. Ingat, apartemen ini baru saja terjadi penculikan. Seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan orang awam mendekati apalagi memasuki tempat ini," ujarnya panjang.

"Yang kedua. Sesuai ceritamu tadi, pintu depan rumahmu dikunci dengan rapat oleh ahjumma yang bekerja disini. Dan penculik-penculik itu masuk dengan mendobrak pintu itu. Baik, kulihat ada luka dibagian tembok yang disebabkan oleh benturan dari gagang pintu sebelah dalam yang didorong dengan kekuatan berlebih. Namun didobrak? Kupikir TIDAK," ucap Kangin meremehkan Chulie. Kurasakan dari nadanya yang meragukan keterangan Chulie.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan? Berarti kau tidak mempercayai perkataanku, hah?" bentak Chulie. Speertinya ia sudah tidak ketakutan, buktinya ia bisa membentak Kangin lagi =="

"Bukan begitu. Kalau aku tak salah menganalisis, pintu itu tak tergores oleh luka dobrakan maupun pembukaan kunci secara paksa. Pintu itu sudah dibuka sebelumnya dan hanya menambahkan kesan dramatis agar terlihat benar-benar seperti 'pendobrakan',"

"Baiklah. Lalu apa ada lagi?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya. Dan kurasa ini yang terakhir," ucap Kangin.

"Dan itu adalah…," ucapku menggantung. Kuharap Kangin melanjutkan kata-kataku barusan.

"Orang dalam juga berperan dalam penculikan kali ini!"

"MWO? Maksudmu salah satu pelayanku membantu melakukan penculikanku barusan?"

"Ne, itu teoriku,"

"Itu kusimpulkan setelah melihat banyak sekali kejanggalan yang ada disini. Beberapa diantaranya telah kujelaskan. Selain itu, lihatlah sekitar kalian. Penculik yang berani menculik salah seorang anak dari orang penting yang tinggal di rumah dengan keamanan ketat seharusnya adalah penculik yang sudah pro. Mereka tak mungkin melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan seperti ini,"

"Kesalahan apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti

"Lihat. Ruangan ini begitu berantakan. Sedangkan ruangan lain, tak terlalu parahnya. Ruangan tamu memang ruang pertama yang dijadikan bahan pencarian, namun bila mereka sudah pro mereka takkan merusuh tempat lain selain tujuan mereka. Mereka yang pro akan menjaga image bahwa pekerjaan mereka rapi namun maksimal. Ruangan yang berantakan ini hanya sebagai kedok bahwa mereka telah berhasil memasuki apartemen ini,"

"Begitukah? Ya, memang dibanding ruagan lain, ruang tamu memang yang paling berantakan," ujarku.

"Yang kedua. Kurasa aku harus menemui pengawalmu, Siwon. Dia yang seharusnya berada di sampingmu disaat appamu tidak ada disini,"

Siwon? Siapa itu?

"MWO? Bagaimana kau tahu soal dia?" takjub Chulie

"Sekali lagi, simple. Tadi siang saat kau pergi setelah dari café, ada seorang pria yang mengikutimu secara perlahan. Kurasa dia benar-benar sudah menjadi pengawalmu sejak lama,"

"Ne, dia memang sudah lama denganku. Lalu bagaimana kau tahu namanya adalah Siwon?"

"Aku bisa membaca gerakan bibir," ujar Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Ya Teuki! Pacarmu ini benar-benar hebat! Aku sekarang merestui kalian berdua! Baiklah. Aku akan bicara dengan Siwon agar kalian bisa 'ngobrol'!" teriak Chulie mantap. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah lupa kalau sebelumnya ia terisak-isak karena diculik ..

"Dia bukan pacarku. Hubunganku dengannya tak lebih speerti kau dan Siwonmu itu tadi," ucapku ketus yang dibalas dengan pelototan Chulie.

"Mwo? Dia pengawalmu?"

"Ya begitulah,"

"Nona, saya akan menyiapkan mobil. Kurasa sebaiknya Heechul tinggal dirumah kita sementara pengawalnya belum kembali,"

"Ani, Siwon akan ikut denganku," sanggah Chulie cepat. Ia langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya dan jari-jari lentiknya mengusap batu permata hijau di cincin kanannya.

"Baik, Siwon siap mengikuti kita," ujarnya mantap.

"He?" aku tak paham dengan yang barusan terjadi. 'siap megikuti'?

.

.oOo.

.

"Chulie, bagaimana dengan si Siwon mu itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebentar," kulihat ia memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi dengan senyum.

"Dia tepat dibelakang kita," ujarnya sambil emnatap depan dengan penuh kepercayaan.

Kucoba melirik kebelakang. Jalanan menuju rumahku memang sepi. Tak banyak kendaraan sehingga sebuah motor besar yang kecepatannya menyamai kecepatan mobil kami terlihat jelas. Dia? Yang mengendarai motor besar berwarna putih itu? Yang mengenakan jaket serta trouser putih itu? Yang mengenakan helm putih itu? Itukah Siwon?

"M-maksudmu yang tepat dibelakang kita itu?"

"Ne. Memangnya ada yang lain?"

"Mollayo," ujarku sedikit kagum.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumahku, pemberhentianku terakhirku hari ini. Haah, lelah seklai seharian ini. Banya kejadian tak terduga.

"Annyeonghaseo. Jo neun Siwon imnida," salam pengawal Chulie itu.

"Ne, annyeong. Teuki imnida," balasku.

"Begini, kalian berdua berbagilah kamar. Aku dan Chulie tidur di kamarku," perintahku yang langsung dituruti mereka semua. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku dan Chulie langsung merebahkan diri di kasur karena seharian ini kami benar-benar lelah dan besok kami masih harus sekolah.

.

.oOo.

.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk kedalam retinaku. Kupaksakan diri untuk membuka mata meski berat memang kurasa. Namun kalau bikan untuk menyelesaiakn masalah Tan songsaenim dan Chulie mungkin aku akan ogah-ogahan ke sekolah hari ini.

"Teuki ah! Aku membuatkanmu sarapan! Lihat," ujar Chulie senang. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah telur mata sapi yang ujung-ujungnya sedikit gosong. Mentega yang bececer disekitar piring. Dan segala perlengkapan dapur tidak karuan letaknya. Haah, kerja keras nih mberesinnya.

"Gwaenchana, chagi. Aku bantu mberesinnya," ucap Kangin dari belakang. Kutoleh kepalaku untuk memastikan seberapa dekat ia kali ini hingga suaranya bisa sejelas itu. Hasilnya? NIHIL.

Kangin nggak ada dimana-mana. Nggak disebelahku. Nggak di sampingku.

Dimana dia?

"Aku masih dikamar mandi, chagi. Wae? Mau coba yang visual mode, hum?" godanya.

"MWO! Nggak! Nggak perlu!" ucapku panik yang dijawab oleh Chulie dan Siwon yang tengah mempersiapkan sarapan kami.

"Waeyo, Teuki ah? Apanya yang 'nggak perlu'?" tanyanya peduli.

"Ah, itu. Kangin…," BLUSH, wajahku panas. Bolehkah aku cerita soal kata-kata Kangin barusan?

"Em, ini. Mengapa aku bisa berbicara dengan Kangin meskipun dia tak disini?"

Chulie dan Siwon saling berpandangan, lalu melemparkan tawa kecil yang lebih mirip cegukan (?).

"Begini, Teuki ah. Kalian sudah mendapatkan 'tanda' kan? Nah itu sebagai bukti bahwa kau bisa bertelepati dengan nya. Dan cincin itu, awalnya kupikir itu cincin dari Kangin,"

"Memang ini dari dia,"

"haha, bukan itu maksudku. Kupikir itu cincin saat dia nembak kamu. Tapi sebenarnya cincin itu berfungsi sebagai sinyal dan juga tombol untuk mengetahui lokasimu,"

"Wah, Chulie tahu banyak ya?" kagumku

"Ne. AKu kan juga punya," jawabnya sambil memamerkan cincin ditangan kanannya serta tato di lengan atasnya yang serupa dengan tato yang ada di pelipis Siwon.

"Berarti, kau juga cyborg?" tanyaku pada Siwon. Dan ia mengangguk.

.

.oOo.

.

Sekolah. Baik, ini hanya sebagai latar saja. Namun pikiranku, entah kemana.

Ini adalah jam istirahat. Tiga jam pertama kami lewati tanpa kehadiran Liu songsaenim. Kami bertiga sekarang berada di atap sekolah, menikmati snack masing-masing.

"Kurasa aku akan memutuskan Hannie," ucap Chulie membuyarkan lamunanku. Hampir saja jus strawberry yang bergerumul dimulutku kusemburkan padanya.

"Mwo? Wae yo? Dia kan baik sama kamu,"

"Ne. Tapi aku nggak bisa kalau ditentang kayak gini terus. Appa selalu bikin masalah agar aku dan Hannie pisah. Kurasa lebih baik aku putus. Masalah ini juga merenggangkan hubunganku dengan keluarga besarku. Mereka menganggapku sebagai anak durhaka yang tidak patuh pada orang tua," ujarnya sambil menahan tangis namun mulai sesenggukan.

"Ussh, jangan gitu Chulie. Pasti ada cara!" ujarku menenangkan.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang ditambah kemungkinan penculikanku. Kupikir memang itu jalan terbaik!"

" Kita belum tahu motif penculik itu!"

"Kurasa aku tahu penculik itu," ucap seseorang dari belakang kami. Siapa dia?

.

*TBC*

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hwehehe, gimana? Nambah cast lagi nih! Selamat datang Siwon oppa! *plok plok plok*

Sebenernya saya cuman butuh 2 hari buat nyelesaiin ff ini. Tapi maklum saya males banget yg namanya buka leppi. Hehe. Oia, mian juga ya banyak typos soalnya aku paling males yg namanya reread story. Jadi ya terima mentah aja ya (pad amuntah, dong *malah request?*) haha

Yesungdahlah. Seperti biasa, sayang nggak maksa buat review, tapi setidaknya biar saya semangat untuk ngelanjutin ff ini. Kalo review kalian bagus dan menambah semangat, saya akan berusaha makin maksimal buat ff seterusnya. Hehe

Nggak mau review disini? Ya udah, review di akun fbku **Kurnia Aprinta Herastuti** atau di akun twitterku **inchan1004**

See you in the next chapter Chingudeul!

**#inchangel**


	6. School Life : HanChul  3

A/N: wah, yang chap 5 kemarin dikit banget ya? Mian.. saya lagi keburu-buru nulisnya plus ide bener-bener mepet. Rencana pengen ditamatin cepet, tp pengen jadi long chapter juga. Duuh, dilema dilema dilema~. Oia, karena beberapa saran dari readerdeul, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk reread sebanyak 3 kali biar meminimalisir terjadinya typos yang berlebihan. Takutnya malah jd ketagihan *apaan sih?*. Hehe, lebay ya? Y udah lah, mbalesin review yang chap 5 dulu yaa, biar nggak kelupaan

* * *

><p><strong>Pitipita<strong> :: haha kebanyakan jangan-jangan deh. Ni udah update, silakan di cek bener ato enggak 'jangan-jangan'nya. ^n^

**IcaChulie247** :: haha, gelid eh baca reviewmu. Penuh imajinasi XD hehe, kalo gitu mah tak bikin teuki sama aku aja (dibunuh angels) haha

**Ayyeacamomile** :: ni tak kasih KangTeuk, dibonusin HanChul pula. Haha, met baca yaa

**HyukAimimi fishy** :: waks, ketok banget ya aku ndeso? Hehe, mian. Namanya juga jawa tulen (orang jawa yang nggak bisa jawa #apaan?) haha makasih ralatnya ^^

**Camoparra** :: makasih sarannya. Iya aku juga reread ternyata dikit banget. Ni aku panjangin ampe 3 kali lipat! Hohoho

**shin young rin** :: iya kayak gitu lah. Sama-sama hasil penelitian labolatorium. Oke, aku dan berusaha ngasih sedikit action meskipun entah bagus ato enggak. Namanya juga baru pertama :P

**Fitria JungsooholiCamomile** :: ni udah update ^^

**Eka Kuchiki** :: SARANGHAE! :*:* reviewmu yang paling aku suka sejauh ini (bukan berarti aku g suka yg lain, cmn ini fav ku ^^). Makasih banget saranmu itu. Iya, aku berusaha mengurangi typoku untuk kedepannya. Review lagi ya! XD

.

Oke, balesan review udah kelar. SELAMAT MEMBACAAA !

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

"Kurasa aku akan memutuskan Hannie," ucap Chulie membuyarkan lamunanku. Hampir saja jus strawberry yang bergerumul dimulutku kusemburkan padanya.

"Mwo? Wae yo? Dia kan baik sama kamu,"

"Ne. Tapi aku nggak bisa kalau ditentang kayak gini terus. Appa selalu bikin masalah agar aku dan Hannie pisah. Kurasa lebih baik aku putus. Masalah ini juga merenggangkan hubunganku dengan keluarga besarku. Mereka menganggapku sebagai anak durhaka yang tidak patuh pada orang tua," ujarnya sambil menahan tangis namun mulai sesenggukan.

"Ussh, jangan gitu Chulie. Pasti ada cara!" ujarku menenangkan.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang ditambah kemungkinan penculikanku. Kupikir memang itu jalan terbaik!"

" Kita belum tahu motif penculik itu!"

"Kurasa aku tahu penculik itu," ucap seseorang dari belakang kami. Siapa dia?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Inchan aka. Inchangel aka. Jung JungHee

~Proudly present~

**.**

**GUARDIAN & ANGEL**

(Chapter 6)

**.**

**Cast: Super Junior members and others**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to SME, and the members belong to themselves EXCEPT Leeteuk, HE IS MINE (gaploked by angels)**

**Warning: genderswitch (so NO YAOI), OOC, Sci-fi, penuh imajinasi abal, typos, dan sodara-sodaranya..**

.

.

.oOo.

.

.

"Liu songsaenim?" teriakku kaget.

"Ne. Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang ingin menculik gadis manis ini," ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekati kami semua.

'jaraknya 3 meter. Bila kau mundur secara perlahan, aku bisa menangkapmu dan kita lari bersama,' ucap seseorang dalam pikiranku. GILA! Ini suara Kangin!

Aku menurut saja. Sepertinya suara tadi bisa dipercaya. Kulihat Chulie menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Berusaha menguatkan dirinya mungkin dari terjangan 'ingin menghajar ornag yang sudah tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya'.

BRUWSH BRUWSH BRUWSH!

Suara bising dan terjangan angin yang sanat kencang dari atas membuat rok kami terangkat, seragam kami berantakan dan rambut kami berkibar-kibar. Tidak untuk Liu songsaenim yang memang sedari tadi mengenakan pakaian yang lumayan *ehm* _ngepas _ditubuhnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya dibalut oleh pakaian ketat terbuat dari kulit. Warnanya hitam legam sehingga lekukan tubuhnya makin terlihat menggiurkan. Apa lagi badannya yang memang berbentuk, kaki jenjang, tubuh mungil, wajah imut membuat sosoknya bagaikan boneka Barbie yang sedang pameran busana ala spy (duh perumpamaannya kok gaje?)

Sebuah tangga yang teranyam dari tali dan bamboo terjulur kebawah. Sepertinya diturunkan oleh seseorang didalam sana. Kami masih terlalu takjub dengan pemandangan diatas kami. Sebuah helicopter? Diatap sekolah? Diatas kami? Mengajak kami masuk? Masak nolak? #plak

"Selamat tidur, putri- putri ku," ucapnya sebelum pandanganku menghitam dan kurasakan daguku menghantam lantai atap sekolah.

.

.oOo.

.

Bukan sinar matahari yang membuatku terbangun. Gelap. Memang gelap disekitar sini. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kuusap mata kiriku. EH?

"Hah? Tali apa ini?"

Aku terduduk disebuah ruangan dengan tali yang mengikat di kedua lenganku. Tak hanya tanganku, kedua kakiku juga terikat kencang. Kugerank-gerakkan secara liar agar mungkin talinya mengendur. Haish, malah jadi luka dipergelangan kaki dan tanganku.

"Sudah bangun, tuan putri?" tanya sebuah suara dari seberang sana. Tepat di pintu ia berdiri, memamerkan wajahnya yang sangat putih itu. Meskipun gelap namun jelas adanya. Badannya ia posisikan senyaman munkin untuk memperlihatkan kekuasaannya disini.

"Kau! Jadi selama ini kau penculiknya?" tanyaku sarkastis

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Bisa dibilang?" aku mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Hai, dimana Chulie dan Kangin?"

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Suaramu itu jelek! (author digampar angels)"

"Udah nyulik, ngehina pula! Cepet bilang dimana Chulie dan Kangin!" teriakku lebih lantang. Kalau bukan karena tali ini yang mengikat tangan dan kakiku di tiang belakang tubuhku ini, aku pasti langsung mendatanginya dan berlaku seperti preman (o.o?)

"Dasar cewek cerewet kamu! Mimi! Dia memangnya secerewet ini ya?" teriak Liu songsaenim pada seseorang diluar sana. (yah, kalo gini cara manggilnya mah bukan Henry banget deeh ==")

"Biasanya tidak sih. Aih, Mochi ku jangan marah-marah begini dong~ Nggak baik buat pipimu itu," ucap seorang namja yang wajahnya masih belum jelas kulihat sambil menyubit gemas pipi milik Liu songsaenim. Entah karena jauh, silau, terlalu tinggi, kaki jenjang, rambut merah. Hah?

.

.

"Z-Zhoumi ahjussi?"

"Ne, annyeong, Teuki ah," sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Tak sadarkah bahwa darah dikepalaku sudah mendidih tak karuan?

"AHUJUSSI! Kau berkhianat pada appa! Apa maksudmu menculikku seperti ini, hnn? Aku ini anak dari..,"

"CHO KYUHYUN! Ya, kau anaknya. Namun tak tahukah bahwa kau itu juga 'mainan'nya?" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Aku masih bingung dengan kata-katanya.

"apa maksudmu?"

Dia sekarang sudah benar-benar dihadapanku. Ditekuknya kaki panjangnya itu hingga kepalanya terdongak sejajar kearahku. Ah, tidak juga. Dia masih harus sedikit menunduk karena memang badannya yang kelewat tinggi itu (author digampar Honeys)

"Dulu, aku dan appamu adalah sahabat. Ingat kubilang **DULU** itu artinya sekarang sudah tidak. Aku sangat membencinya. Lihatlah aktingku. Bagus sekali bukan? Dia sampai memberikan posisi penting padaku yang memiliki dendam mengakar hati padanya," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Aku hanya memandang matanya yang penuh nafsu. Nafsu untuk membunuh, menyiksa, menghabisi, dan segala kedendaman yang ada. Diangkatnya daguku mendekati wajahnya.

"Haah, DOLL sepertimu bisa-bisanya masih hidup,"

Apa?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan doll!" teriakku frustasi sambil menggeleng kuat, melepaskan tautan jemarinya didaguku

"DENGAR! Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh appamu itu, namun semenjak hari itu ia jadi menjauh dariku!" bentaknya kasar padaku

"Hari itu? Hari apa?"

"Hari disaat ummamu memutuskan untuk memilih jalan lain dalam memiliki anak," Zhoumi sedikit menerawang jauh. Lalu ia memasang senyum manis seperti biasanya, seakan tak ada masalah yang barusan terjadi.

"Lebih baik kuceritakan sambil minum teh dan sedikit kue. Mau kan?" tanyanya manis. Ia mulai menjulurkan tangannya untuk melepaskan tali-tali yang mengikatku. Setelah semua terlepas, kulihat Liu songsaenim hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia lalu melenggang pergi.

.

.

"Zhoumi ahjussi. Liu songsaenim sebenarnya siapamu?" tanyaku padanya sambil berjalan. Sekarang kami sedang di sebuah taman yang asri. Rerumputan hijau dimana-mana. Pohon Ek tumbuh besar dan sehat sepertinya sudah berpuluh tahun, euh? Danau apalah itu aku tak tahu memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan sangat indahnya. Sangat menenangkan bila kubayangkan ada Kangin disampingku.

"Dia, adalah kekasihku," ucap Zhoumi ahjussi. Namun sedikit menerawang.

"Aku mencintainya. Meskipun kedekatan kami adalah paksaan dari orang tua kami. Namun setelah mengenalnya lama, aku jadi mencintainya. Sayangnya ia mencintai sahabat lamanya yang saat ini mengajar di sekolahmu, Tan Hangeng,"

Aku terhenyuk mendengar songsaenimku disebut-sebut.

"Awalnya Mochi tak mau kuajak tinggal di Korea. Katanya ia ingin bersama orang tuanya. Padahal aku tahu dia masih setia mencari si Hangeng itu meskipun dia sudah menghilang selama 3 tahun. Begitu ia mendengar berita bahwa Hangeng berada di Korea, ia langsung menyetujui tinggal di Korea bersamaku. Ah, tidak. Bukan bersamaku, namun **lewat aku**,"

"Mochi mencari Hangeng di Korea menggunakan dalih tinggal bersamaku. Bagaimana orangtua kami tidak setuju? Meskipun baru beberapa bulan, ia sudah dapat pekerjaan sebagai guru sementara,"

"Tunggu, ahjussi. Aku masih bingung beberapa hal. Mengapa kau menculik Chulie juga?"

"Bukan aku yang menculik dia. Mochi lah yang melakukannya. Ia tak suka ada penghalang. Sebenarnya dulu ia juga hampir membunuhku saat aku dijodohkan dengan nya. Kalau bukan karena rasa cintanya pada orang tuanya sendiri, pasti aku sudah didalam tanah sekarang," ucapnya menerawang.

"Oh, lalu ceritakan mengapa aku kau sebut doll. Aku dilahirkan secara normal oleh umma. Jebal, ceritakan…," pintaku

Zhoumi kembali memandang danau yang seperli kumpulan Kristal. Tak disangka aku pingsan cukup lama hingga sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:30 sore. Matahari terbenam terlihat makin menawan saat percikan cahayanya memantul dari embun-embun tanaman hijau di taman ini.

"Dulu, saat appamu masih sekolah di Cina, aku dan dia adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat. Tak kusangka ia lulus duluan dari pada aku. Padahal kami berjanji akan slelau bersama. Ia lulus terlebih dahulu karena ia bisa menemukan cara untuk membuat keturunan dari seorang ibu yang rahimnya lemah. Dan yang tak aku duga adalah ia mencoba itu pada keturunannya sendiri, diri mu. Dan cara itu diberi nama DOLL," Zhoumi memutus sebentar ceritanya. Mungkin membiarkanku memahami maksud kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya ide pembuatan Doll itu adalah ideku. Aku sangat ingin memiliki anak dari Mochi, namun jangankan untuk berhubungan, untuk sekadar berpegangan tangan saja ia tak mau. Atas dasar itulah aku membuat suatu hipotesis pembuatan bayi tanpa rahim dan kudiskusikan dengan Kyu. Sayangnya dia melakukan penelitian sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil dan kau terlahir dengan sangat selamat. Pihak sekolah memberikan hadiah bagi Kyu dana yang cukup besar karena penemuannya yang hebat itu," lanjut Zhoumi panjang lebar

"Sebernarnya, meskipun kau adalah doll, namun appamu ternyata juga memberikan serum regenerasi yang kuat. Lihatlah lengan dan kakimu. Luka-luka tadi sudah hilang kan?" aku langsung mengecek kedua lenganku dan pergelangan kakiku. Nihil luka! Padahal aku yakin sekali tadi saat aku memberontak aku membuat banyak sekali luka. Aku merasakan perihnya!

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

BRUAK! Zhoumi menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Cangkir-cangkir pun bergidik ngeri mendengar suara itu

"ITULAH YANG INGIN AKU CARI TAHU!"

Tiba tiba Zhoumi duduk kembali. Rasanya aku melihat 2 kepribadian yang ada dalam diri Zhoumi ahjussi. Kadang-kadang lembut, lalu kasar, lalu lembut lagi. Entah lah…

"Hah, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar sedang labil. Apalagi kalau tujuan yang aku inginkan sudah berada didepan mataku, aku jadi semakin tak dapat mengendalikan akal sehatku," ucapnya sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ahjussi ingin lakukan sebenarnya?"

"Aku ingin sampel darah, rambut, dan kulitmu,"

APA?

"U-untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk penelitian lah,"

"Dengar, masalahmu adalah pada ayahku. Jangan jadikan aku sebagai bahan percobaanmu juga,"

"Dengar! Aku sudah tak peduli dengan masalah doll itu. Tapi sebuah penemuan yang didapatkan ayahmu itu yang aku cari. Dan itu ada padamu!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya padaku.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan luka-luka tadi?"

"Tentu saja. Lihat, luka-lukamu itu cepat sekali sembuhnya. Sel-sel dalam tubuhmu meregenerasi diri sendiri dengan sangat cepat! Kudengar ayahmu sebenarnya memberikan sebuah serum padamu dan itulah yang menyebabkan tubuhmu cepat regenerasi. Aku mengetahui itu, dan menawarkan bantuan untuk mengomersilkan penemuannya itu! Aku kurang baik apa, HUH! Setelah yang dia lakukan padaku, aku masih memberi bantuan untuk membuatnya lebih tenar. AKU KURANG BAIK APA?"

Aku ketakutan. Zhoumi ahjussi yang sedang marah benar-benar mengerikan. Aku hanya meremas cincin yang tertaut dijariku dengan sangat kuat. Kupejamkan erat kedua mataku berharap sosok Zhoumi yang sednag marah tak terlalu terbayang. Namun sayang, tadi aku sempat lihat dan itu sangat menakutkan!

Cincin?

GOTCHA!

.

.oOo.

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Lagi-lagi pandangan putih bersih menyapa kedua korneaku untuk diteruskan ke retinaku. Putih yang sangat menyilaukan. Labolatorium?

"Tuan putri sudah bangun?" ucap sebuah suara tak begitu jelas. Ini suara wanita. Suara Liu songsaenim.

"Hah, bahkan aku tak yakin apakah aku masih harus memanggilmu songsaenim atau tidak," remehku. Aku berusaha mengambil posis duduk. Eh?

"Hei, aku diapakan ini?" rontaku setelah melihat beberapa papan mengunci gerakan persendianku. Aish, bagaimana bisa berjalan kearahnya?

"Bagaimana dengan tuan putri kita yang satunya. Ooh, ternyata dia masih tertidur pulas! Hahahaha," tawanya begitu antagonis (maaf ya strings. Sumpah aku bikin karakter ini nggak mbayangin henry gege kok. Cuman minjem nama)

Kutolak pandngan kearah kiriku. Chulie!

Dia begitu pucat.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chulie, heh?" teriakku lebih keras. Ruangan itu luas, ditambah Liu sekarang sedang berada di ruangan pengawasan yang tertutup kaca.

"Bukankah Mimi sudah cerita padamu? Dia penghalang antara aku dan Han gege! Dia harus dimusnahkan!"

TIDAK! Itu tak boleh terjadi!

Oh, Kangin… Kapan kau datang?

"Ah, Teuki ah sudah bangun. Lagi-lagi gagal deh. Kenapa sih kamu selalu bangun saat mood ku untuk memutilasi sedang tinggi?" ucap Zhoumi sambil mendekat padaku. Aku berusaha menjauh. Tapi sia-sia, hanya menambah luka dan cucuran darah gesekan antara papan penahan di sendi pergerakanku.

Zhoumi menundukkan badan. Ia menjilat pelan darah yang mengucur di lenganku.

"Siapa tahu aku bisa menjadi sepertimu," ucapnya sambil melirik nakal padaku.

Dalam sekejab, Zhoumi sudah berada diatasku. Ia mengelus pelan pipiku yang tertarik tegang akibat mulutku yang menahan tangis. Mataku kututup hingga pandanganku semuanya menghitam. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hembusan nafas yang sangat menderu didahiku. Sangat hangat, nyaman. Namun aku tiba-tiba membuka mataku saat sebuah sapuan hangat nan lembut mendarat di mata kiriku yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Z-zhou…,"

"Ssst, diam dan nikmati lah," ucapnya dengan nada berat, rendah dan sangat mendesah. Jari-jari panjangnya mengelus pelan pipiku yang mulai tak terlalu menegang. Mungkin karena ketakutan setengah mati. Ya tuhan, KANGIN PALLI!

BRUAG!  
>Suara apa itu? Suara sesorang yang jatuh ke lantai. Baru saja aku ingin membuka mata, sesuatu yang hangat kembali menyentuh dan membuat kedua mataku tertutup<p>

Kurasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirku. Sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah. Menempel? Bahkan ia sekarang mulai melumat pelan, mendalami bibirku.

"Kangin! Berani kau membanting aku, pengawasmu?" teriak seseorang yang kukenal adalah Zhoumi. Dia bilang apa? Kangin? Kangin? KANGIN?

Kangin tak menjawab. Ia masih melumat bibir atasku dengan bibir tipisnya. Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya, seperti berpikir atau sedang mendalami ciumannya ini. Yaampun, ciuman pertamaku.. aish…

Butuh oksigen! Aku butuh oksigen!

"BPUAH!" teriakku saat Kangin melepaskan lumatannya di bibirku. Kulihat ia menyeringai tipis sambil megelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ya Kangin! Apa apaan kau! Datang-datang langsung main sosor aja!"

"Hah, tapi kau mau kan? Barusan aku ngerasain bibirmu agak mbales juga kok," ucapnya sambil menantang

"Tapi ya nggak kayak gini! Lihat aku sekarang lagi disekap! Kamu malah seenaknya aja!"

"Maksudmu kau mau dicium ahjussi nakal seperti dia?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya pada Zhoumi. Kulihat Zhoumi mulai mendengus kesal dengan perkataan Kangin tadi

"Ya! Kau itu cyborg dibawah pengawasanku! Beraninya kau lantang seperti itu padaku!" PLETAK! Sebua tangan mendaplek (?) kepala bulat Kangin yang aku yakini adalah tangan milik Zhoumi.

"Dengar! Sejak terakhir aku ke labolatorium itu adalah hari terakhir aku menjadi boneka percobaanmu!Saat ini aku sudah menjadi milik Nona Teuki dan hanya padanya aku akan patuh!"

Jujur, hatiku senang sekali saat ia mengatakan itu. Tak kusangka ia memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Bolehkah aku jujur sekali lagi? Sejak hari pertama ia menyerahkan diri padaku, aku sudah mulai tertarik padanya. Dan sekarang? Terjemahkanlah gejala yang aku alami saat ini!

"Oh, jadi begitu hnn? Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada gadis diseberang sana," ucap Zhoumi sambil mulai menjentikkan jari dan beberapa sosok manusia mulai masuk kedalam ruang labolatorium yang luas dan hampir kosong ini.

Tampang mereka benar-benar bikin mual. Mengerikan namun menyebalkan. Langkah mereka dibuat seekstrim mungkin, menunjukkan kekuasaan mereka.

Aku ingin sekali lari dari sana, mengambil Chulie dan bersembunyi disuatu tempat. Sayang sekali papan penahan kami membuatku dan Chulie tak dapat membuat banyak gerakan. Dan terluka seperti tadi lalu dijilati oleh ahjussi pervert seperti Zhoumi? OGAH!

Kangin berbalik badang menghadap namja-namja kekar nan sangar itu. Satu dari mereka melancarkan sebuah tinju, namun dengan cekatan Knagin berhasil menangkisnya dengan lengan kanannya. Belum juga selesai serangan dari namja pertama, namja yang lain terlihat memulai pukulan kearah Kangin dari belakang. Namja pertama adalah umpan!

"KANGIN! BELAKANGMU!" bersyukurlah bibirku tak ditahan oleh penutup apa-apa, dan Kangin berhasil menghindar dari serangan kedua namja itu. Badannya langsung diputar dan salah satu kakinya teregang lurus. Diputanya badan gempalnya itu sehingga orang-orang yang disekitarnya yang kesampluk (?) kakinya itu jatuh layaknya domino. Baru juga Kangin mengambil nafas atas seragan beberapa namja tadi, datang lagi beberapa gerombolan yang pasti kali ini lebih banyak dari pada yang pertama tadi.

"KANGIN! BELAKANGMU!"

"KANGIN! ATASMU!"

"KANGIIINN! KANAN-KIRIMUUU!"

"YA! DIAMLAH! KALAU KAU TERIAK TERUS, AKU TAK BISA KONSENTRASI!" bentaknya samil masih menghajar lawan-lawannya itu. Huh, aku kan cuman mau mbantuin dia jadi mata belakang, yah secara posisi memang aku dibelakangnya dia…

Kangin terlihat lebih serius daripada saat aku membantunya tadi. Serangan demi sedangan selalu datang namun terlihat sekali Kangin menikmatinya.

"Apakah dia benar-benar menikmati pekerjaannya ini? Atau pekerjaan ini hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya terhadap berkelahi?" begitu yang aku gumamkan.

'Tentu saja tidak. Aku adalah cyborg dari divisi keamanan. Bodyguard adalah kehormatan bagi kami,' ujar sebuah suara. Kutoleh kanan dan kiri. Tak ada siapa-siapa..

Benar juga. Kangin adalah cyborg. Aku akan mencoba percaya padanya untuk menjaga diriku, begitu janjiku pada diri sendiri.

.

.oOo.

.

Setelah bermenit-menit berlangsung, akhirnya perkelahian 1 lawan 100 lebih preman dimenangkan oleh KANGIN dengan posisi sebagai yang 1 orang itu!

"Kangin, gwaenchana?" tanyaku khawatir, masih tertahan papan itu.

"Mwo? Kau bercanda? Aku sedang sangat baik sekarang! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkelahi seperti tadi! Sangat menyenangkan rasanya,"

Plok, plok, plok

Suara tepukan tangan yang sangat frekuensi nya tak begitu cepat. Zhoumi keluar dari ruang pengawasan dalam keadaan sedikit kusut. Mungkin dia begitu stress mengapa sebagian besar rencananya tidak berhasil.

"Kau hebat sekali Kangin! Tak kusangka cyborg yang pernah kurawat selama lebih dari 2 tahun itu sekarang benar-benar semakin berkembang!"

"Ayolah, memang itu tujuanmu kan? Lagian kau menyuruhku untuk mengambil beberapa sampel darinya saat hari pertama aku masuk rumahnya. Untungnya aku sadar bahwa itu tidak benar dan kembali pada pekerjaan awalku. Maafkan aku yang tidak memebuhi permintaan terakhirmu itu," ejek Kangin.

"Baiklah. Mulai saat ini akan kupertegas! Hidupku hanya akan kuserahkan pada Nona. Hidup, nyawa dan tubuhku kuserahkan sepenuhnya. Jadi bila kau ingin berlaku macam-macam padanya, langkahi dulu aku!" teriak Kangin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kangin langsung menerjang tubuh kurus Zhoumi ahjussi. Tubuhnya langsung jatuh tersungkur kebelakang dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Kangin mulai melancarkan satu-dua pukulan yang kena telak di wajah tirus Zhoumi. Kualihkan pandangan kearah Liu, yang ada diseberang sana. Kupastikan bahwa ia memang melihat perkelahian sengit antara 2 namja yang tubuhnya bertolak belakang itu.

Sekilas, kulihat ia selalu bereaksi saat Zhoumi kena pukulan telak dari Kangin. Misalnya saat Kangin menonjok perut rata Zhoumi, Liu pasti langsung ikut-ikutan memegang perutnya dengan wajah menahan sakit. Lalu saat Zhoumi berhasil mengelak tendangan cepat Kangin, Liu juga terlihat senang sekali. Namun semua ekspresinya itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah ketakutan setengah mati. Pucat, terlihat seperti mau menangis.

Tiba-tiba, ia keluar dari ruang terpencil itu dan mulai mengambil langkah besar dan sedikit berlari. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke tempat perkelahian Kangin dan Zhoumi. OMO!

"KANGIN!"

Kulihat wajah Kangin tak kalah mengenaskan dari pada Zhoumi. Namun kulihat ada raut kesenangan dari wajah Kangin.

"Dengar! Rawat suamimu ini dengan baik! Lukanya tak kubuat terlalu parah. Cih, padahal kau yang menciptakanku, tapi kau tak mampu mengalahkanku. Apa-apaan itu? Pagar makan tanaman huh?"

He?  
>"Eeh, Kangin. Salah peribahasanya. Harusnya tanaman makan pagar," ujarku membenarkan sambil ber sweat drop ria.<p>

"Yaah, kayak gitu lah," ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauhiku.

"Hei babo! Lepaskan dulu aku dari sini baru pergi! Kamu mau lari dari tanggung jawab ya?" teriakku yang tidak digubrisnya. Tiba-tiba papan yang menghalangi gerak persendianku terbuka dan aku bisa keluar dari sana.

Aku perlahan berjalan mendekati Liu dan Zhoumi ahjussi yang sedang terduduk memahami perasaan masing-masing.

"Entah aku harus memanggilmu apa, tapi kurasa kau harus mulai melupakan Tan songsaenim dan lihatlah Zhoumi ahjussi yang sangat tulus mencintaimu," ujarku pada Liu.

"Mimi, baoqian… zen de hen baoqian," ucap yeoja itu sambil memeluk Mimi

"Mochi, sudah lah.. tak perlu minta maaf. Tak perlu meminta pun sudah kuberi bahkan sebelum kau melakukannya. Karena aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu," ucap Zhoumi sambil menahan sakit. Tubuhnya remuk karena serangan Kangin tapi masih ditambah pelukan Liu.

"Hnn! Wo ye ai ni," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh remuk Zhoumi.

.

.

"Zhoumi ahjussi, kuanggap pelukan dari Liu itu adalah hukuman untukku karena pernah berusaha menculikku," Zhoumi masih memandang luka-lukanya melas. Bukan tambah baik, tapi malah semakin parah.

"Berbahagialah,"

"Kau… takkan melaporkannya pada Kyu kan?"

"_Kyu lagi Kyu lagi! Aku benci kau selalu membicarakan dia_!" ucap Liu dengan bahasa cina nya yang tak kupahami.

"Hahaha, _maaf, sayang. Aku harus memastikan aku masih memiliki pekerjaan disini. Hanya disinilah aku diterima,"_ balas Zhoumi dengan bahasa cina juga.

"Hei, ini di Korea. Pakailah bahasa Korea," ujarku sinis.

"Hahaha, ne ne,"

"Tenang saja. Aku takkan melaporkan soal penculikan sekarang dan kemarin-kemarin. Tapi ada syaratnya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, bawa Chulie ke rumahnya. Liu pasti tahu kan? Kau sudah penah kesana kan?" tanyaku menyelidik. Eh, dianya malah cengengesan.

"Iya, saya pernah kesana," ujarnya dengan aksen cina.

"Ada yang pertama, berarti ada yang kedua," kata Zhoumi yang seperti memaksa aku untuk memberitahu yang kedua.

"Tentu saja. Kedua, kalian berdua CEPATLAH MENIKAH," ucapku sambil menunjuk kedua orang cina didepanku itu. Mereka yang kutunjuk hanya membulatkan mata tak percaya. Lalu, tentu saja rona merah merambat perlahan di wajah mereka.

"Ya! Itu terlalu cepat! Kami saja baru mulai pacaran!"

Haa, mereka berdua itu nggak paham atau gimana sih?

"Sudah lah. Lakukan atau kutelpon appa sekarang?" tantangku sambil mulai membuka handphone ku.

"A-a-a.. Arraso..," ucapnya sambil menunduk lalu menggenggam tangan Liu songsaenim.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"T-teuki, aku dimana?" suara Chulie yang baru sadar dari pingsannya yang lama membangunkan dari tidurku.

"Chulie! Akhirnya kamu bangun! Udah berjam-jam kamu pingsan!"

"Hei, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku," ucapnya lemah

"ah, ini. Kau dikamarmu sendiri. Tidakkah kau mengingatnya?" tanyaku. Ia mulai mengitari pandangan ke ruangan ini.

"Ah, iya juga. Ini kamarku,"

Terdiam agak lama. Aku tak berani membuka pembicaraan. Takut ia masih terlalu lemah untuk bercerita sekalipun.

"Hannie…," lirihnya lalu mulai menangis. Kugenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku dan Kangin sampai di rumahmu ini, Tan songsaenim sedang bersujud kearah kepala sekolah. Kuintip dengar sepertinya Tan songsaenim meminta restu untuk kesekian kalinya padanya. Kau tahu, kulihat ada keyakinan yang sangat bahwa Tan songsaenim ingin melamarmu begitu kelulusan nanti," ujarku sambil melirik kearah lain. Kearah meja rias yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah cincin.

"M-maksudmu? Dia rela bersujud dikaki ayahku hanya untuk melamarku?"

"HANYA? Oh, Chulie ku sayang! Itu adalah hal paling berani yang pernah kulihat!"

"B-b-benarkah? Benarkah ia melakukannya dengan ayahku? Lalu bagaimana dengan appa?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Kau lihat bahwa kotak itu berdiri dengan sangat tenangnya diatas meja riasmu. Artinya appamu mempersilakan ia untuk masuk kedalam kamarmu,"

"A-a-appa s-setuju?"

Oh Chulie, sepertinya kau mau jadi penerusnya Aziz gagap =="

"Ne, dia setuju kau menikah dengan nya setelah kelulusan nanti," ucapku sambil tersenyum ikut bahagia. Dia langsung memelukku erat.

"Oia, bukannya kau punya bodyguard? Kenapa ia tidak menyelamatkanmu sperti yang Kangin lakuakn padaku?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang memberinya cuti. Kemarin saat terakhir di rumah ada Siwon, dia meminta ijin untuk cuti menikah dan bulan madu dengan istrinya, Kim Kibum yang sekarang jadi Choi Kibum," ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"Jadi, sekarang aku sudah nggak punya bodyguard," ujarnya sedih, kontras dengan yang dikatakan sebelumnya.

"Kau tak menganggapku ada, Chulie?" ujar sebuah suara dari pintu masuk kamar Chulie. Oia, di rumah ini kan ada Tan songsaenim juga

Sebenarnya yang nungguin Chulie sebelum siuman adalah Tan songsaenim. Karena aku kasihan, akhirnya kugantikan ia menjaga Chulie.

"Hannie, bukan begitu chagi. Kau tak mungkin jadi bodyguardku. Aku tak mau kau terluka karena aku,"

"Namun aku akan langsung bunuh diri bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu padahal aku bisa menyelesaikannya!" tegasnya

"Kim Heechul, bersediakah kau untuk selamanya mendampingi hidup dari seorang namja pengecut dan tak berguna sepertiku ini?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan kotak cincin yang tadi duduk manis di meja rias milik Chulie.

Chulie mulai meneteskan air mata tanda bahagia. Ia tak berhenti tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya yang jatuh derasnya karena bahagia, sedih senang dan haru tak terbendung lagi.

"Hiks.. Ne, aku bersedia.. hiks,"

"Ahahaha, terima kasih Chulie! Aku akan selalu menjagamu selamanya!" tawa Tan songsaenim lepas lalu memeluk Chulie hingga wajahnya terpendam didalam dada Tan songsaenim

"Ya. Ah bukan, kau harus mencintaiku dan menjagaku! Hanya aku dan bukan yeoja lainnya," ucapnya sambil memendam lebih dalam wajahnya di dada Tan songsaenim

Aku yang menyaksikan itu hanya tersenyum sambil menyandarkan diri di pintu dan melipat tangan di dada.

"kenapa mandanginnya kayak gitu? Iri ya?" tanya seseorang tepat ditelingaku. Disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah tangan hangat mulai merambat mengitari pinggangku.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau! Iri pun percuma, aku kan nggak punya namja chingu," ujarku menepis tangannya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mengiling air kedalam gelas dan meneguknya cepat. Sepertinya degupan jantung yang cepat seperti tadi bisa menghabiskan air didalam tubuhnya dan mengakibatkan dehidrasi akut =="

"Aish, namja itu. Beneran deh… Kenapa aku jadi begini?"

masalah sudah selesai, tapi kenapa aku masih merasa ada yang kurang?

.

*TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gimana? Mian lama update soalnya banyak urusan hehe (sok sibuk). Mian juga klo adegan actionnya kurang seru. Maklum lah Teuki itu yeoja yang nggak suka pertengkaran makanya ia nggak tega liat perkelahianbegitu (ngeles lu, thor ==")

Oia, disini juga aku mau njelasin soal Doll itu. Cekidot!

* * *

><p><strong>*OMAKE!*<strong>

**.**

**Doll**

Doll adalah subyek dari 'permainan genetik' yang ditemukan oleh appa nya Teuki, Kyu (sparkyu menggila!). Doll ini adalah makhluk hidup manusia yang pembentukannya diambil dari sperma sang ayah serta ovum dari ibu namun pembuahannya bukan di rahim melainkan di tempat lain. Selain itu, kita juga bisa memilih sifat apa saja yang diinginkan. Banyak dan macamnya sifat itu beda-beda tiap couple. Bayangin aja minta anak pinter tapi kedua orang tuanya baca hyrograph aja nggak bisa (plak).

* * *

><p>Mungkin itu aja sih omake buat chap ini. Kalo ada omake yang pingin dijelasin, bilang aja di review.<p>

Yesungdahlah. Seperti biasa, sayang nggak maksa buat review, tapi setidaknya biar saya semangat untuk ngelanjutin ff ini. Kalo review kalian bagus dan menambah semangat, saya akan berusaha makin maksimal buat ff seterusnya. Hehe

Nggak mau review disini? Ya udah, review di akun fbku **Kurnia Aprinta Herastuti** atau di akun twitterku **inchan1004**

See you in the next chapter Chingudeul!

**#inchangel**


	7. Familly Time : KyuMin, is my parent

A/N: ada sedikit yg inchan pengen bilang. Dibawah ini di balesan review buat **Eka Kuchiki** ada penjelasan soal DOLL yang lebih jelas. Mian kalo ngerepotin. Oia, yang nyulik kemarin itu Henry loh, Zhoumi cuman memfasilitasi doang (sama aja thor | beda beda bedaa XD). Oke, itu aja sih..

Waktunya bales review!

* * *

><p>Eka Kuchiki :: begitu ya? Hmm, sebenernya ada yang khas lagi dari jalur DOLL ini. Selain dari sperma sang appa, tapi nggak bisa dari ovum umma. Kenapa bisa? Silakan baca disini XD pokoknya intinya, hanya sekadar penggabungan gen, tapi ini bukan gabung biasa karena ada medianya. Nah medianya itu yg nggak mau aku publikasiin :P<p>

Gpp kok (peluk balik). Hehe

.

VhebryanDhangelTeuk :: hah nikah? Haha, masih lama deh chingu. Kayaknya di chapter prolog nantinya. Hehe

.

IcaChulie247 :: emang Kangteuknya belum aku tonjolin disini. Kan mereka baru ketemu 3 hari, masak udah lope2an? Terlalu cepet XD haha

.

shin young rin :: bakal, mereka bakal jadian kok tp yang nyulik itu Henry, chingu. Mian ya bikin bingung.

.

Dadon9 :: mian mian mian #sorrysory #plak. Hehe. Mian soalnya lama update. Hehe. Kritis? Masih jauh, chingu. Yang sabar yaah :D

.

HyukAimimi fishy :: masak sih makin seru? Aih, author jadi malu (lu malu apa malu-maluin? | sama aja lah) hehe. Mian lama update yaa..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Balesan review kelar. Selamat membacaa

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

"Ya. Ah bukan, kau harus mencintaiku dan menjagaku! Hanya aku dan bukan yeoja lainnya," ucapnya sambil memendam lebih dalam wajahnya di dada Tan songsaenim

Aku yang menyaksikan itu hanya tersenyum sambil menyandarkan diri di pintu dan melipat tangan di dada.

"kenapa mandanginnya kayak gitu? Iri ya?" tanya seseorang tepat ditelingaku. Disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah tangan hangat mulai merambat mengitari pinggangku.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau! Iri pun percuma, aku kan nggak punya namja chingu," ujarku menepis tangannya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mengiling air kedalam gelas dan meneguknya cepat. Sepertinya degupan jantung yang cepat seperti tadi bisa menghabiskan air didalam tubuhnya dan mengakibatkan dehidrasi akut =="

"Aish, namja itu. Beneran deh… Kenapa aku jadi begini?"

.

.

Inchan aka. Inchangel aka. Jung JungHee

~Proudly present~

**.**

**GUARDIAN & ANGEL**

(Chapter 5)

**.**

**Cast: Super Junior members and others**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to SME, and the members belong to themselves EXCEPT Leeteuk, HE IS MINE (gaploked by angels)**

**Warning: genderswitch (so NO YAOI), OOC, Sci-fi, penuh imajinasi abal, typos, dan sodara-sodaranya..**

.

.

.oOo.

.

.

Aku seorang Doll. Bukan hal yang buruk sebenarnya. Namun bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan sekarang. Serum yang appa berikan padaku itulah yang hingga saat ini mengganggu piikiranku. Serum yang membuatku terlihat seperti kebal dari luka. Kata Zhoumi songsaenim, serum itu membuatku jadi lebih cepat untuk meregenerasi sel-sel dalam tubuhku.

Memang beberapa kali aku _memergoki_ tubuhku yang cepat sembuh dari luka. Contohnya beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mengalami patah tulang di tungkai kaki kiriku yang jenjang, indah putih nan mulus ini (idih =="). Seharusnya membutuhkan perawatan setidaknya 6 bulan karena fraktur-nya lumayan parah, tapi aku hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari dan tulang, daging, syaraf serta kulitku seperti tak pernah mengalami sentuhan operasi maupun aspal – yang menyebabkan patah tulang itu.

Selain itu, apabila aku mendapat 'tamu bulanan' itu tidak selama teman-temanku yang lain, tidak juga selama umma. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar beberapa jam untuk robekan pada dinding rahimku kembali utuh. Tak wajar bukan?

Sewaktu aku tanya umma dulu, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa itu wajar terjadi padaku yang masih awal masa pubertas. Tapi, hei! Aku sudah remaja! Bahkan SMA saja sudah hampir tamat.

Saat ini umma dan appa sudah pulang dari bulan madunya yang ternyata ngaret jadi 2 minggu ==". Aish, tak sadarkah bahwa aku tersiksa disini? 2 minggu hanya bersama Kangin. Kemana-mana bersama Kangin. Kalau nggak ada kejadian 'itu' sih sebenarnya nggak masalah. Tapi karena kejadian 'itu' jadinya aku sering canggung. Ditambahlagi aku sepertinya mulai… errr.. menyukainya .

"Umma," panggilku ragu-ragu. Terlihat ia sedang bercanda ringan dengan appa di kursi sofa ruang tv.

"Ah, teuki chagi. Wae?"

"Eum, aku ingin…. Tanya sesuatu, boleh?" tanyaku sambil memilin bajuku yang merumbai halus jatuh dari badanku.

"Tentu chagi. Sini, duduklah. Kenapa kau terlihat tegang begitu?"

"A-ani. Aku hanya ingin tanya sesuatu," jawabku mengulang jawaban sebelumnya

"Tentu. Tanya lah."

"Mengapa… aku… seperti.. kebal terhadap luka?"

Diam! – maksudku bukan menyuruh orangtuaku untuk diam, namun mereka memang DIAM—

Baik appa maupun umma tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Mata mereka terlihat bergetar dan dagu mereka terasa berat sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Kurasa memang belum waktunya aku bertanya.

"Ah, kalau umma dan appa belum siap menceritakannya padaku aku juga takkan memaksa. Mungkin memasng ada waktunya sendiri bagiku mengetahuinya," ujarku mengambil posisi berdiri. Namun umma mengambil langkah cepat dengan menahan tanganku.

"B-bukan begitu sayang. Duduklah. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya kau tahu cerita ini," ucap umma sambil menoleh meminta persetujuan dari appa dan dibalas dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan. Aku kembali duduk.

"Lebih baik, umma ceritakan dari awal saja. Umma tak ingin menyembunyikan apapun darimu lagi," ujar umma lembut membelai rambutku. Aku memejamkan mata, menerima kehangatan dari tangan umma sangat menyenangkan. Pantas appa setiah hari minta disentuh terus sama umma.

"Sejak dulu, appamu sangat berhasrat untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan seperti saat ini. Kau tahu akhirnya appamu berhasil. Namun sebenarnya, dibalik keberhasilan itu ada kejadian yang… seharusnya tak terjadi…,"

* * *

><p><em>Author pov <em>

_*flashback_

"Kyu, aku hamil," ucap Sungmin malu-malu. Kyuhyun yang sedang mengutak-atik mesin percobaannya yang mirip laba-laba itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya sambil melihat Sungmin dengan setengah percaya.

Mau percaya, kok sulit. Tapi kalau enggak kok rasanya nggak pas. Sungmin kekasihnya, Sungmin pernah tidur dengannya, Sungmin pernah melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Bukan hal yang aneh,kan?

"T-tapi kita belum menikah. Lagi pula kita baru melakukannya sekali," elak Kyuhyun.

"Meskipun sekali, tapi kau mengeluarkannya didalam tubuhku. Belum lagi saat itu aku memang dalam masa subur," lirih Sungmin memeras rok selututnya.

"Kau... mau tanggung jawab kan?" tanya Sungmin masih meremas rok sambil menunduk namun mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak menghentikan pekerjaannya mengutak-atik laba-laba mesin itu. Matanya sesekali melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari jawaban yang takkan ditemukannya selain didalam hatinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit dari mejanya dan berjalan keluar ruangan kerja favoritnya itu. Sungmin yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan selayaknya dibuang tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

JGLEK.. suara pintu ditutup pelan.

Perlahan pertahanan Sungmin ambruk juga. Ia benar-benar sudah putus harapan. Sudah appanya menolak keras keberadaan anaknya, ummanya yang tak peduli lagi padanya sejak Sungmin masih kelas 5 sd, lalu Kyuhyun sekarang pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

_Sungmin pov_

Hiks

Tak cukup kah penderitaanku sudah diusir oleh appa? Sudah bagus mobil itu masih aku yang pegang. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang harus aku perbuat pada baju-bajuku dan segla perlengkapanku itu.

Sudah 5 menit sejak Kyu keluar dari ruangan penelitiannya ini. Aku juga masih terduduk lemas setelah dengan pelan ia menutup pintunya.

Benar-benar tak kembali. Sudah 20 menit ia keluar dan ia tak kembali. Kyu membenciku. Sekarang hidupku sudah tak ada artinya. Appa mengusirku, umma yang tak pernah mengurusku, dan terakhir, Kyu yang membenciku.

Maaf aegya, umma sudah tak ada hasrat untuk melanjutkan hidup kalau begini caranya. Semua orang yang umma sayang pergi, meninggalkan umma sendirian berdiri. Umma masih lemah tapi sudah tidak ada lagi yang membantu umma berdiri.

"Minnie…" sebuah suara mengagetkan lamunanku. Aku masih setengah sadar karena melamun sambil menangis.

"M-minnie, chagi, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyu sambil berjalan lemah menuju kearahku

Tangannya yang besar memegang kedua pundakku. Menyadarkanku seperuhnya bahwa aku masih berada didalam daerah kerja Kyu.

Aku menelan ludah. Bagaimana bisa ia masih memedulikan keadaanku disaat ia membenciku? Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan saat ini? Masihkah aku boleh berada disisinya?

"Minnie, bicaralah. Jangan berdiam saja seperti ini. Jangan menakutiku," ucap Kyu lirih sambil mengangkat daguku. Aku tak tahan lagi. Bila memang Kyu sangat membenciku, aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Tapi kenapa Kyu masih lembut seperti ini padaku?

"A-aku tak p-pantas mend-dampingimu. A-aku…," belum juga aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, tubuh Kyu langsung dihempaskan padaku. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar membenci bayi ini hingga ia dengan sangat kasar membanting tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan memelukku sangat erat. Benarkah ia membenciku?

"Siapa bilang kau tak pantas? Kau sangat pantas bahkan hanya kaulah yang aku inginkan untuk berdiri mendampingiku bersumpah di altar gereja," ucap Kyu yakin. Aku menatap matanya. Benar, tak ada keraguan dimatanya. Ia terlihat sangat percaya diri untuk mengatakan kata-kata ajaib itu.

"Ge-gereja?" tanyaku memastikan.

Kulihat ia menundukkan badan. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Jangan bilang…

"Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau menemaniku dalam suka dan duka hingga masa tua kita habis? Nawa gyuh ronjaejullae?" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah cincin indah di telapak tangan kanannya. Sebuah cincin yang cantik sekali. Tanpa kusadari air mata turun lagi bahkan jauh lebih deras dibanding sebelumnya.

"M-minnie, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyu menenggelamkan kembali cincin itu dalam genggamannya lalu ibu jari kanannya mulai mengelus sudut mataku yang mulai berair lagi. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"I do, Kyunnie. I do," ucapku masih menangis. Kuharap ia menerjemahkan tangisanku ini sebagai tangisan kebahagiaan sehingga ekspresi khawatirnya menguap. Sayangnya Kyu bukanlah orang yang sensitif.

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis, Minnie? Kau tak suka cincinnya? Mian, ini cincin dari ummaku. Katanya, aku harus memberikan cincin ini pada calon istriku. Aku…," belum juga ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sudah kutubruk badannya itu. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukannya.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu. Aku bahagia sekali. Aku adalah yeoja paling bahagia didunia ini yang bisa mendapatkan dirimu. Itu yang membuatku menangis saat ini," ucapku sambil membenamkan wajahku yang penuh airmata didadanya. Ucapanku tak terlalu jelas, kuharap ia tak salah paham dengan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan karena nafasku masih tersengal-sengal akibat tangisanku.

Perlahan, Kyu membalas pelukanku. Kami masih dalam posisi setengah terduduk diatas lantai ruang kerja Kyu.

"Saranghae, Minnie."

"Nado, Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae," jawabku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

.

.oOo.

.

_Author pov_

"Mulai saat ini kuresmikan kalian berdua sebagai suami-istri yang sah dimata Tuhan. Semoga kalian selalu dalam jalan yang benar. Pengantin pria dipersilakan mencium pengantin wanitanya," ucap sang pendeta didepan altar, didepan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengenakan tuxedo yang sederhana namun elegan. Rambutnya yang biasanya berantakan ia sisir rapi. Wajahnya yang tirus itu dihiasi senyuman yang tulus. Bukan sneyuman evil yang membuat sparkyu meleleh #plak

Sungmin tak kalah cantik. Rambut sebahunya digerai namun ditutupi oleh tudung yang tak terlalu panjang. Badannya yang mungil namun berisi itu dibalut gaun putih indah. Terlihat semakin sempurna ketika jari manis kanannya terkait sebuah cincin yang ditautkan oleh Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

Perlaha, Kyuhyun membuka tudung mempelai wanita yang menutupi wajah Sungmin. Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, wajah aegyo Sungmin pun terlihat dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Mengingat mereka akan berciuman didepan teman-teman mereka dan keluarga mereka.

Namun dasar cuek. Kyuhyun tetap saja mencium Sungmin tanpa peduli disana ada siapa saja. Kalau bukan karena dehem-an sang pendeta, mungkin mereka takkan pernah selesai menautkan bibir masing-masing (sebenarnya lebih ke 'Kyuhyun menutkan bibir ke miliknya Sungmin' haha)

.

Mobil pengantin itu melaju normal diantara kendaraan-kendaraan lain diatas tol itu.

"Kyu, berapa lama lagi kita sampai ke hotel?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat arah luar jendela. Kyuhyun hanya mengaitkan kedua lengan didepan dada dan melirik sekilas saat Sungmin angkat suara.

"Entahlah. Hyung, masih lama, kah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada seseorang didepan sana, yang sedang mengemudi itu. Siapakah dia?

"Ya, Kyu. Kau itu tak sabaran sekali. Toh begitu sampai disana kalian tak mungkin langsung 'begitu' kan? Masih sekitar 20 menit lagi. Sabarlah," ujar Yunho sambil masih serius melihat jalan. Olala, yang nyupir ternyata Yunho. Emang pantes *digaplok Jae*

"Yee, kalau bukan Minnie yang nanya juga aku nggak bakalan nanya, hyung," bela Kyuhyun. Yang dibicarain cuman senyum-senyum melihat luar.

"Minnie, perutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan senyuman Sungmin yang lagi melihat-lihat mobil dan truk yang bersliweran.

"Perutku? Nggak papa kok. Memang ada apa?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Tadi kurasa kita berdiri terlalu lama di altar," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut.

"hahha, tak apa. Cuman seperti tadi tidak lama buatku," ujar Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis. Saat ini tudung pengantinnya sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya ikut terlempar dengan bunganya saat digereja tadi atau saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluknya sebelum mereka naik mobil? Yah, Jaejoong sepertinya niat kawin lagi sama Yunho. Padahal mereka sudah nikah tahun lalu dan punya anak yang imut-imut, Jung Junsu dan Jung Changmin (huwakakaka, author geli sendiri nulis nama-nama ini XD)

Sungmin kembali membalikkan badan dan menghadap kearah jalan tol yang dirasanya sangat menyenangkan itu.

"Chagi, sepertinya umma pingin kau menjadi bekerja bikin mobil. Umma entah kenapa suka banget liat mobil-mobil sliweran," ucap Sungmin sambil masih memerhatikan setiap mobil yang belalu lalang, menyelip maupun berjalan berlawanan arah dar mereka.

Kyuhyun sweat drop seklaigus ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin ngidamnya bukan makanan? Malah ngidamnya MOBIL? Mobil sport pula? Terus musti Lamborghini pula? Mau beli pake duitnya siapa? Jual rumah dulu? Itu aja pasti baru duit mukanya =="

Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kayak orang disko #plak maksudnya membuang semua pikirannya buruknya. Ayolah, kalau memang itu yang diinginkannya, pasti ada jalan untuk mendapatkannya. Begitu pikir Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendengarkan kembali curhatan Sungmin.

"Umma pingin….,"

.

BRAAKKK!

Belum juga Sungmin mengucapkan harapannya terhadap bayi yang tengah ia kandung itu, sebuah truk besar dengan sangat bingal menabrak dari belakang. Sang pengemudi tidak sedang mabuk maupun mengantuk. Sanggahnya pada polisi adalah bahwa ia ia membanti stir terlalu kuat karena terpeleset di jalanan itu. Apapun alasannya, kecelakaan itu mengorbankan 2 hal yang berharga dari sepasang pengantin baru itu. Sang bayi dan rahim dari Sungmin..

.

.oOo.

.

"Mi, aku ingin mengembalikan senyum Minnie seperti biasanya. Namun bagaimana?" ucap Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya Zhoumi.

Nama Cina? Tentu saja. Setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu mereka memutusan untuk hidup di Cina sekalian menyelesaikan sekolah Kyuhyun di jurusan Mekanika Genetik (ga ada kan sebenernya? Anggep aja ada ya).

"Aku juga ada masalah dengan cewekku, Kui Xian," jawab Zhoumi sambil mengaduk-aduk tabung reaksi didepan matanya. Menyeleksi apakah ada reaktan yang tercampur didalamnya.

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana kabar Xian Hua? Dia masih cuek kah?"

"Ya, seperti biasa. Namun lumayan kemarin ia menanyakan apakah aku sudah makan atau belum," jawabnya sambil senyum senyum tak jelas. Lupa bahwa ditangannya kini segang tergenggam cairan penelitian mereka.

"Dasar. Tapi baguslah, sudah ada perkembangan. Setidaknya ia harus mulai melupakan kekasihnya yang saat ini berada di Korea," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Begini Kui Xian. Aku ada ide yang sebenarnya sangat sulit, tapi…"

"Katakan saja, Mi."

"Aku ingin memiliki anak dari Xian Hua."

BRUAAASSHH!

Kyuhyun yang tadi sedang minum dari botolnya langsung menyemburkan isi didalam mulutnya kearah berlawanan dari semua peralatan yang ia miliki.

"Gila! Kalian pegangan tangan aja dia udah nolak mentah-mentah, sekarang kau ingin anak darinya?"

"Aku tahu. Gila kan? Tapi setidaknya aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dia tak menginginkan anak itu tak apa, tapi yang jelas itu harus dari gennya dia."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Trans genetic. Dengan jalur DOLL, kuharap kau paham maksudku."

Tentu saja Kyuhyun paham. DOLL adalah proses pembuatan insane baru yang diprakarsai (dalam hal ini masih dalam tahap hipotesis) oleh Zhoumi.

"Entah lah Mimi, kurasa kita harus memikirkannya dengan bijak.

.

.oOo.

.

Tak lama berselang, sekitar 6 bulan setelah pembicaraan itu media massa diseluruh Cina dan Korea gempar dengan telahirnya seorang bayi cantik dari sebuah labolatorium milik sebuah universitas di Cina. Mengapa Korea juga ikut-ikutan heboh? Karena pemrakarsa bayi tersebut – sekaligus ayah dari sang bayi – adalah pria berkebangsaan Korea selatan, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Istri saya mengalami keguguran dan rahimnya harus diangkat. Namun saya sangat ingin memiliki keturunan, sehingga cara ini lah yang membuat bayi ini hadir diantara kita," ujarnya pada wartawan.

Zhoumi menatap dengan segala kebenciannya. Ia tahu bahwa jalan yang dilalui Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan bayi itu adalah dengan cara DOLL, yang entah bagaimana bisa sukses. Selama 6 bulan ini memang Kyuhyun lebih banyak berada didalam rumahnya dan juga di labolatorium yang disediakan khusus oleh Kepala Jurusan Mekanika Genetic kami. Kyuhyun mendapat tempat privasinya itu karena IPnya yang selalu diatas rata-rata.

"Mimi, aku sebenarnya…"

"Selamat. Ngomong-ngomong kau tak pernah cerita padaku bahwa kau mencoba cara DOLL itu. Sampai berhasil pula. Ajari aku," rajuk Zhoumi.

"Aku ingin, Mimi. Tapi aku tak mau hasil percobaanku menjadi dua nyawa. Ini rahasia antara aku dan kau, suka dan**w #plak. Maksudku hanya aku dan kau saja yang tahu. Oke?"

Zhoumi mengangguk

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas

Author tidur

Reader mengamuk

Cerita dilanjutin (Apa deh?)

"Daya tahan tubuhnya sanat lemah. Karena ia tak dibesarkan dalam rahim, anti bodi yang seharusnya didapat selama dalam masa kandungan tak didapatkannya. Saat ini aku sedang mencari cara untuk memperkuat pertahanan tubuhnya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

"Tidak, Mimi. Aku tak ingin melibatkan banyak orang. Bahkan Sungmin tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Leeteuk adalah hasil percobaan. Yang ia tahu bahwa aku memang sengaja membuat bayi itu dan bukan hasil percobaan yang berhasil,"

"Baiklah, Kuixian. Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar jenius sehingga tak butuh lagi bantuanku. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan skripsiku. Aku kan buka kau yang sudah LULUS," ujar Zhoumi ketus sembari berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Berat baginya mengakui bahwa ide DOLL itu memang dari Zhoumi. Namun sudah terlanjur terjadi bahwa ide itu dicetuskan oleh Kyuhyun, begitu data yang disebarkan oleh wartawan.

Tak lama berselang, Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan serum yang tepat untuk Leeteuk. Serum ini sangat kuat bahkan manusia biasa mungkin tak mampu menahannya. Karena memang serum ini adalah serum antibodi yang dibuat khusus. Bagaimana cara membuatnya? Hanya Kyuhyun, Tuhan dan author yang boleh tau *ditabok reader*

"Dengan begini, Leeteuk takkan lagi mudah terserang penyakit," ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"M-minnie. A-ani, bukan apa-apa," ujarnya terbata-bata. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin kalau tahu anaknya adalah hasil percobaan labolatoriumnya?

"Teuki chagi, apa yang kau akukan padanya? Omo, badannya panas sekali!"

Kyuhyun menaruh punggung tangannya di puncak kepala botak #plak anaknya itu. Benar, panas sekali. Tapi memang seperti itulah reaksi awal penerima serum. Ia sudah mencobanya pada banyak kali percobaan.

"Kita bawa dia ke dokter chagi! Palli!" panik Sungmin berlebihan. Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Sungmin.

"Aniyo. Sebentar lagi juga normal," ujarnya tenang. Dan benar saja, wajah Leeteuk tak lagi semerah tadi.

Sungmin memandang takjub anaknya karena bisa cepat sekali sembuhnya. Lalu memandang penuh curiga pada Kyuhyun, apa yang telah ia perbuat pada anak mereka itu. Lalu memandang penuh harap pada author agar ff G&A edisi KyuMin ini diperpanjang *lupakan yang terakhir*

"Eum…"

"Kyuu?" panggilnya dengan penuh harap tapi yang ada malah bikin Kyuhyun nahan napas saking menggodanya.

"Eum. Begini sebenarnya…"

Akhirnya dengan sangat-amat-sangat-banget-sungguh-banget terpaksa, Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya, dari masalahnya dengan Zhoumi hingga soal serum itu.

Sungmin hanya diam.

"Min, jangan marah dong. Jebal. Aku melakukan itu untuk…."

"KYU! SARANGHAE!" Sungmin seketika itu juga langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun. Objek pelukan hanya bisa melongo nggak jelas.

"M-min?"

"SARANGHAE, KYU! NEOMU NEOMU SARANGHAE!"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir suaminya itu sekilas. Mendapat 2 serangan mendadak dari sang istri dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit. Siapa yang nggak kaget?

"Kau melakukannya karena kau mencintaiku. Karena kau begitu menginginkan hasil cinta kita berdua. Kau ingin yang terbaik untuk anak kita. Itu semua membuktikan kau lebih dewasa daripada yang aku duga selama ini, KYU!" lalu mulai memeluk Kyuhyun jauh lebih erat dari yang pertama.

Haaah, Kyuhyun melega setelah mendengar tuturan istrinya. Dilepasnya pelukan Sungmin yang semakin erat itu. Ditatapnya mata besar, jernih, nan menawan namun sayangnya harus hilang saat Sungmin menutup kedua matanya.

_Flashback end_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku tertegun dengan cerita yang diceritakan umma dan appa barusan. Sungguh…

"Kenapa selama ini disembunyikan?"

"Mian, umma takut kau marah pada appa kalau ternyata kau hanya hasil percobaan, baik masaah DOLL itu maupun soal serum itu."

"Hah, untungnya Zhoumi ahjussi sudah tak peduli lagi soal serum itu," legaku.

"Apa? Apa hubungannya dengan Zhoumi?"

Ups, aku kelepasan bicara.

"ah, ani appa. Aku mau ke kamar lagi, mau melanjutkan PRku." Pamitku tak sopan pada mereka.

"Dan… Terima kasih karena kalian menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Aku sayang kalian." Ujarku manis pada kedua orang tuaku. Setidaknya dengan cerita tadi aku bisa semakin dekat dengan ornag tuaku karena aku jadi tahu seberapa besar mereka menyayangiku.

Entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir, kalau saja Zhoumi ahjussi nggak punya pemikiran seperti itu, pasti appa nggak mungkin 'membuat' aku. Tapi kalau Liu songsaenim nggak ketus pada Zhoumi ahjussi, Zhoumi ahjussi nggak akan punya pikiran gitu. Tapi kalau nggak ada Tan songsaenim, Liu songsaenim nggak bakalan ketus pada Liu songsaenim. Tapi kalau nggak ada Chullie, nggak mungkinTan songsaenim meninggalkan Cina dan juga Liu songsae….

"KYAAA!"

"Ya! Mesum! Padahal yeoja tapi mengintip namja lagi mandi!"

Dasar Kangin. Namja pabbo itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Aku mesum? Kau itu yang mesum! Pintu kamar mandi dikunci lah kalau lagi mandi! Kalau tak dikunci pasti dikiranya nggak ada orang!"

"Tapi kan suara showernya jelas sekali. Ah, jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja mau melihatku mandi ya?"

BLUSSH

Wajahku memerah. Langsung saja kulempar sabun cuci muka yang ada di wastafel kearah gorden mandi pembatas aku dan Kangin

BLETAK! Yes! Pasti kena kepala!

"Kau! Akan kubuat perhitungan padamu!"

Kangin keluar dari tempat showernya itu hanya berbalut handung di pinggangnya. Handuk itu cukup besar, namun tidak menutupi seluruh kaki bagian atas miliknya.

"Ya! Tuh kan, kau itu mesum! Lihat lah wajahmu yang memerah itu! Hahaha," tawa Kangin.

Eugh, 2 minggu bersamanya ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tak jadi menyukainya. AKU BENCI DIAAA!

*TBC*

.

Gimana chingudeul? Mian ya lama bgt publishnya. Author lagi sibuk nyari univ gara2 gagal lolos SNMPTN. Hehe. Mian juga Kyuminnya nggak terlalu WAH soalnya idenya terbatas. Author jg jadi bingung sendiri. Kalo ada protes, silakan di bagian review ya…

Big thank's for all of you who has read this fic. Review or not, is your choise

**#inchangel**


	8. Chapter 8

**GUARDIAN & ANGEL**

(Chapter 8)

**.**

**Cast: Super Junior members and others**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to SME, and the members belong to themselves EXCEPT HENRY, He is MINE (gaploked by Strings –hey, aku juga strings)**

**Warning: genderswitch (so NO YAOI), OOC, Sci-fi, penuh imajinasi abal, typos, dan sodara-sodaranya..**

.

.

.oOo.

.

.

Aku memandang seorang gadis yang memandang balik padaku. Wajahnya sangat familiar dan membuatku merasa ingin menyapanya. Tapi aku takut dikira orang aneh kalau menyapanya.

Gadis itu memakai sebuah gaun pendek yang sangat pas ditubuh kurusnya. Rambutnya yang dicat cokelat tua itu digerai dan sebuah bando putih yang berhias mawar putih. Sangat cantik. Sangat pas di tubuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu memutar pinggulnya, mencari ikatan digaunnya. Tepat dibelakang gaun itu terdapat sebuah pita besar yang sangat cantik terikat dengan rapi nya. Membuat gaun yang dipakai gadis itu menjadi terlihat menawan. Roknya menjuntai dengan ringannya hingga angin sepoi pun sanggup mengibarkan tiap rajutan benang rok tersebut.

Wajahnya. Jangan lupakan itu. Wajah tirus namun dipoles dengan sebegitu sempurnanya hingga membuatku iri akan kecantikannya.

"Teukie-ah, mengapa kau mengagumi bayanganmu sendiri?" ucapku lirih.

Ya, aku senang memandang bayanganku. Bahkan melebihi dari harapanku sebelum didandani tadi oleh Jaejoong ahjuma, teman lama terlihat seperti bukan aku…

Ayo lah Teuki, jangan berlama-lama disini, keluar lah dari ruang ganti dan mulai bersosialisasi dengan kawan-kawan appa dan umma! Semangatku pada diri sendiri.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di pesta pernikahan teman appa. Siapa yang menikah? Tentu saja Zhoumi ahjussi dan Liu songsaenim. Entah aku harus memanggilnya 'songsaenim' atau tidak karena ia saat ini sudah tak mengajar lagi disekolahku. Setelah menikah, mereka akan bertolak ke Cina selain mengunjungi keluarga, juga untuk berbulan madu.

"Mimi, sungguh aku tak habis pikir! Bukankah dulu Mochi sangat cuek padamu? Kenapa sekarang ia mau menikah denganmu?" tanya appa pada Zhoumi ahjussi yang menoleh kearahku. Dan tersenyum bahagia saat membalikkan pandangannya kearah appa.

"Kyu, aku membuatnya terbang tapi tak menangkapnya saat jatuh. Jadi saat ini adalah waktuku untuk merawatnya hingga ia bisa terbang kembali," ujarnya dengan perumpamaan.

"Dan apakah kau akan melepaskannya saat ia bisa terbang kembali?" tanya appa.

Zhoumi ahjussi terdiam sebentar. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang wanita yang tengah bercanda dan tertawa pada ahjussi yang sepertinya adalah appa Liu songsaenim.

"Akan kupastikan ia takkan mau lepas dariku," ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Sepertinya Zhoumi ahjussi punya rencana sendiri.

"Tak baik mendengarkan pembicaraan orang dewasa."

Kangin. Huh.

"Dengar. Aku tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka. Mereka saja yang mengobrol dengan suara keras dan dari jarak sedekat itu dariku."

"Memangnya kau paham? Pelajaran Tan songsaenim saja kau tidur."

Iih, aku benar-benar membenci namja ini!

Di kelas ia selalu saja mencari perhatian, baik dengan cara langsung maupun tak langsung. Aku tak akan menjelaskannya karena aku benar-benar sedang muak padanya saat ini.

Di pernikahan antara Zhoumi ahjussi dan Liu songsaenim ini tidak banyak didatangi tamu. Hanya orang-orang terdekat mereka saja yang diundang. Dan berhubung mereka adalah teman lama, kawan yang mereka miliki pun tak jauh berbeda. Hanya beberapa orang yang mereka kenal secara individual. Maka dari itu Tan songsaenim ada disini juga.

Tan songsaenim mengajak Chulie – yang saat ini sudah menjadi tunangannya – kedalam pesta ini. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi. Tan songsaenim mengenakan jpakaian resmi yang membalut pas di tubuh kekarnya. Chulie mengenakan baju tradisional Cina yang entah aku tak tahu namanya apa namun sangat pas di tubuhnya. Baju itu memang model press-body sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk indah sang pengguna. Belahan roknya mencapai setengah paha, memamerkan kulit mulus milik Chulie.

"Kau cantik sekali, Chulie," pujiku padanya saat Tan songsaenim sedang mengobrol dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Disini kami termasuk paling muda karena teman-teman Zhoumi ahjussi memang sudah lumayan berumur semua. Bisa dibilang, ia telat nikah. Bagaimana tidak? Saat sahabat kuliahnya sudah punya anak yang telah menjajaki dunia SMA, ia malah baru menikah sekarang. Namun apadaya takdir tuhan berkata adanya..

"Gomawo. Nado teukie, Kau juga cantik kok," ujarnya dengan senyum genitnya seperti biasa. Kalau mereka yang belum mengenal Chulie pasti menganggap senyumannya itu senyuman nakal yang menggoda iman namja maupun yeoja.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Bahkan aku mengagumi bayanganku di cermin, mengapa aku tak mengagumi diriku sendiri?

Karena aku yang tahu diriku sendiri.

Semua riasan ini tak menunjukkan jati diriku. Aku terlampau berbeda dengan apa yang ada saat ini.

"Chagi, keluar yuk," ajak seseorang dan saat itu juga aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi pinggangku. Kangin?

"Ah, ya," responku. Mungkin dia agak bingung karena aku hanya menurut. Biasanya aku langsung mencak-mencak nggak karuan kalau dia memanggilku dengan sebutan-sebutan ala kekasih itu. Ditambah lagi ia melakukan sentuhan fisik di tubuhku yang termasuknya sensitif – aku mudah kegelian—dan tak ada penolakan, malah menurut!

Kami sampai di taman luar ruang pesta itu. Gelap –karena sang surya kelelahan menemaniku disekolah tadi—dan saat ini sedang purnama. Bulat sempurna.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Kangin setelah menyerahkan segelas cola padaku.

"Molla. Rasanya ini bukan aku." Aku jujur saja. Tak perlu menyembunyikan masalahku soal gaun ini. Dan memikirkan hal ini sedari tadi, pastilah Kangin mengetahui soal gaun dan tetek bengek ini.

"Bukan. Bukan masalah gaun ini. Masalah tentang…" Kangin tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku menoleh kekanan, tempat Kangin duduk tepat disebelahku. Dipinggir air mancur yang gemericiknya menenangkan hati, jatuh dengan tempo yang terlanjur tetap dan cepat seiring dengan degupan jantungku. Menunggu dengan tak sabar apa yang ingin dia katakan tentang 'apa yang aku pikirkan'.

"**Tentang KITA,"** kata Kangin tanpa membuka mulut. Ya, ia berbicara dengan suara hatinya. Aku hampir lupa kalau aku bisa membaca pikirannya dan berbicara dengannya tanpa perlu membuka mulut.

Entah kapan tapi tangan Kangin sudah menggenggam kedua tanganku sehingga salah satu jariku menyentuh cincin itu, membuatku mulai terkoneksi dengan pikirannya.

Aku menelan ludah dengan sangat susahnya. Kulaihkan pandangan kearah sepatuku yang meminta perhatian –karena sejak tadi aku hanya memedulikan baju dan make up saja. Berlian membanjiri tali yang terikat kuat di kakiku. Sangat indah dan entah siapa yang memilihkan sepatu ini untukku. Sepertinya saat Umma menghabiskan 5 jam di mall tadi siang.

"Ya. Aku memikirkan soal kita _juga_," kutekankan pada kata 'juga' agar dia tak terlalu besar kepala mendengarnya.

"Juga? Disamping soal gaun itu saja kan? Kau bukan ornag yang bisa memimkirkan banyak hal dalam satu waktu," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Sial.

"Hah… Aku sednag tak mau bercanda, Kangin. Saat ini Zhoumi ahjussi sudah menikah dan akan kembali ke Cina. Aku sudah tak ada masalah lagi. Dan…." Belum juga aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Kangin menyela.

"… Aku tak pantas jadi bodyguard mu lagi?" lanjutnya yang sebenarnya tepat apa yang ingin aku katakan. Aku mengangguk.

"Dengar, hidupku saat ini sudah aku serahkan seutuhnya padamu. Sejak kita mengikat janji, dengan tato sayap di pundakmu dan perutku ini, aku takkan bisa terlepas darimu. Ini adalah janji seorang bodyguard, ah salah, cyborg bodyguard pada tuannya."

Aku memandang mata Kangin. Ya, mata hijau itu masih sama sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Mungkin aku memang…

Kukatakan sekarang saja? Daripada nanti-nanti?

"**Kau bisa mendengarkanku?"** ucapku dalam hati.

"Tentu, nona. Tentu saja," jawabnya lembut seperti bukan Kangin saja.

"**Kalau begitu, dengarkan…"** Kangin diam menurut dan memandang dengan penuh selidik padaku.

"**Kau adalah bodyguardku. Tak perlu berapakalipun kuingatkan, pasti kau juga tahu sendiri. Namun sepertinya yang ada didalam sini,"** aku menyentuh jantungku, **"sepertinya adalah sebuah kesalahan."**

"Satu-satunya kesalahan darinya adalah bahwa ia berdetak sangat cepat saat ini," ucap Kangin membenarkan.

"**Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, ini adalah kesalahan. Dan aku tahu bahwa aku jadi seperti ini tiap kali didekatmu. Mungkinkah ini…"**

Aish, haruskah aku katakan saat ini?

"Apa?"

"**Mungkinkah ini… akibat dari perjanjian penggabungan beberapa minggu yang lalu?"**

Raut wajah Kangin berubah setelah aku menyelesaikan apa yang aku pikirkan. Dan, yah.. memang itu yang aku pikirkan sejak awal.

"Kalau kau menyalahkan proses itu sehingga kau memiliki 'kejadian aneh' itu, Kim Heeechul takkan pernah bersama-sama dengan Tan songsaenim! Ia pasti akan bersama dengan Siwon!"

"Hei! Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah seperti itu?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau bahkan tak tahu soal dirimu sendiri!" bentak Kangin seraya meninggalkanku yang hanya menatap punggungnya dari jauh.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dia bilang aku tak tahu soal diriku sendiri?

.oOo.

Aku berada di kamarku, sedang smsan sama Chulie soal tadi di acara pernikahannya Zhoumi ahjussi dan Liu songsaenim. Antara aku dan Kangin. Dia dengar? Hah, lebih baik…

To: Chulie

Subject: Curhat :'(

Message: Chulie-ah… Tadi Kangin membentakku :'( padahal aku tak tahu aku salah apa :'(

'**SENT'**

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia mulai membalas.

From: Chulie

Subject: Re; Curhat :'(

Message:

Hah? Rakun gembul itu buat kamu nangis? Sini! Bawa dia kesini! Aku hajar sampai jadi pepes dia!

Memang kalian tadi membicarakan apa? Bukankah awal pesta tadi kalian terlihat 'akrab'?

To: Chulie

Subject: Re; Re; Curhat :'(

Message: Haha, andwe.. Kasian dia :P Kami tadi membicarakan soal kontraknya dia sebagai bodyguardku. Karena Zhoumi ahjussi kan sudah tidak memburuku lagi, jadi aku sudah tidak ada masalah. Kangin jadi sudah tak aku butuhkan sebagai bodyguardku.

Hampir saja aku mengirim pesan itu, aku merasa ada yang salah dari pesan itu. Kubaca lagi… aneh. Tidak ada yang salah kok. Ya sudah lah kirim saja

From: Chulie

Subject: Re; Re; Re; Curhat :'(

Message: Hah, orang begitu untuk apa dikasihani? ==" Ha? Serius kau tak butuh dia? Kau takkan kesepian? Bahkan setelah Siwon sudah menikah, aku bertunangan dengan Hannie saja Siwon masih jadi bodyguardku.

To: Chulie

Subject: Re; Re; Re; Re; Curhat :'(

Message: Oh ya? Wah, dia sangat setia padamu. Apakah setiap kau bersama Siwon jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang?

From: Chulie

Subject: Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Curhat :'(

Message: Mwo? Tentu saja tidak! Degupan jantungku hanya untuk Hannie ku tercinta lophly duphy.. Memangnya ada apa?

To: Chulie

Subject: Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Curhat :'(

Message: Oh arasso. Aku merasakan itu tiap kali dengan Kangin. Kupikir ini akibat perjanjian penggabungan itu

From: Chulie

Subject: Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Curhat :'(

Message: Ah, omong kosong. Perjanjian itu tak bisa memaksa perasaan seseorang apalagi perasaan kita sebagai yang dilindungi. Kurasa kau menyukainya

Aku tersedak oleh ludahku sendiri. Hampir saja kujatuhkan hadphone ku akibat membaca kalimat Chulie yang terakhir itu.

To: Chulie

Subject: Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Curhat :'(

Message: MWO? Aniyo.

From: Chulie

Subject: Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Curhat :'(

Message: Hahhaa, kenapa pendek sekali? Kau tak ada ide ya? Hahaha. Sudahlah. Aku setuju kok kalau kau jadian dengannya. Kurasa kalian cocok loh. Nanti kalau sudah jadi, kita ngedate bareng. OKE?

Hah, sahabatku ini memang gila. Masak sudah membicarakan soal double date segala sih?

To: Chulie

Subject: Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Curhat :'(

Message: Ah sudahlah. Aku mau tidur dulu. Besok kita bicarakan di sekolah lagi. Annyeong~

Dan smsan antara aku dan Chulie pun berakhir.

Benarkah aku menyukai Kangin seperti yang tadi dikatakan Chulie?

Daripada memikirkan itu sekarang, lebih baik aku tidur untuk esok hari..

.oOo.

Pagi ini aku bangun lumayan siang. Kurasa aku terlalu malam untuk benar-benar bisa masuk kedalam dunia bawah sadar setelah bermenit-menit – yang mungkin sebenarnya satu atau dua jam—memikirkan masalah itu.

Kangin tak membangunkanku seperti biasa. Justru ia hanya membantu umma memasak dan menyiapkan sarapan serta beres-beres rumah (ini yang cewek sebenernya siapa sih? ==")

Aku duduk di meja makan. Semua sarapan sudah terhidang didepan mataku. Kangin masih sibuk mondar-mandir, sepertinya memang menghindariku.

Umma duduk disampingku, mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau bisa cerita saat ia sudah pergi," ujar umma dengan sangat pelan. Kurasa Kangin tak bisa mendengarnya, tapi saat itu juga ia langsung hengkang dari ruang makan.

"Dari mana umma tahu aku mau cerita?"

"Kau meragukan insting seorang umma? Lagi pula pasti namja –bahkan Kyu sekalipun—tak berhak menganggu pembicaraan antara umma dan anak perempuannya," aku meringis. Hehe.

Aku kembali menatap meja makan yang sudah penuh makanan. Sepertinya Kangin dan umma mempersiapkan semua ini sejak pagi buta.

"Umma. Salahkah kalau aku menyukai seseorang?"

"Ani. Tak ada yang salah dari menyukai seseorang. Apakah orang itu menyukaimu juga?"

Aku gelagapan mencari jawaban.

"Molla yo, umma," jawabku jujur, menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah bila mengingat semalam aku tak bisa tidur tenang memikirkan itu.

"Hmm, arasso," ucap umma sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku. Membuatku tenang.

"Aigo… Anak umma sudah dewasa rupanya. Sudah mulai lirik-lirik nih?" goda umma padaku. Aih, pipiku memerah pasti.

"Ah umma. Aku masih anak umma kok."

BRAK!

Hah? Suara apa itu?

"Kangin? Kenapa kau membanting pintu itu?" tanya umma.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya sedang berlebihan tenaga." Aku memandang remeh padanya. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu automail tangannya diperbaiki oleh appa? Seharusnya kalau masih dalam masa sedekat ini, tenaga pada automail masih bisa dikontrol.

_Di sekolah_

"Kangin… Ayo ke atap. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.." ajakku pada Kangin yang masih mencatat pelajaran Ahn songsaenim, guru Geografi.

"Chankaman. Tinggal aliran sungai."

Oh, dia benar-benar mencatat.

"Arra. Kutunggu kau di atap." Aku berdiri dan mulai mengambil langkah menjauhi mejanya.

Aku berjalan sendirian diantara siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di koridor ini. Ada yang bercengkrama dengan kawannya, menggandeng kekasihnya, dan macam-macam interaksi lainnya. Mengapa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh disini? Seperti aku mengharapkan keberadaan Kangin disampingku.

Memang selama beberapa minggu ini aku dan Kangin kemana-mana selalu bersama. Ini juga tak lain dan tak bukan karena drama yang kami mainkan untuk menutupi dari sang penculik. Namun sejak penculik itu sudah keluar dari kehidupanku, apakah aku masih harus memiliki hubungan dengannya?

Ah, aku berpikir terlalu banyak.

Eh, itu kan Kim Kibum. Anak kelas sebelahku. Kami lumayan akrab karena dia dulu satu kelas dengan ku saat masih SMP dulu. Eh, dia kok berdiri didepan ruang kepala sekolah? Kusapa saja?

"Annyeong, Kibum ah!"

Sepertinya dia terkaget.

"Ah, annyeong Teuki unnie," jawabnya. Ya, aku memang lebih tua darinya, dan ia sendiri yang memintaku untuk memperbolehkannya memanggil dengan sebutan 'unnie'. Alasannya karena ia ingin punya seorang kakak perempuan.

"Ada apa kau berdiri disini?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan Kepala Sekolah. Tapi katanya Kepala Sekolah sedang tidak ada ditempat."

"Ah, kalau gitu temani aku di atap yuk. Selagi Kepala Sekolah belum datang," saranku.

Kibum mengangguk. Yeoja ini begitu manis. Meskipun suaranya berat, namun wajahnya sangat manis dengan senyum yang jarang dikeluarkan namun begitu ia mengeluarkannya bahkan kakek-kakek pun akan terpesona melihatnya.

Kami berjalan sampai di atap. Tak bayak yang ada disini karena memang sudah mendekati waktu masuk kelas. Namun aku sudah berjanji pada Kangin untuk bicara disini.

"Eum, ngomong-ngomong urusanmu dengan Kepala Sekolah itu apa?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian kami.

"Ini," ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas, "surat pengunduran diri."

MWO?

"Pengunduran diri?" aku mencari kebohongan didalam matanya. Namun sia-sia…

"Ye. Aku tak mungkin menjadi istri yang baik bila masih bersekolah seperti ini."

MWOOO?

"CHANKAMAN! Istri? Aigo~ Kibum ah, kita sudah lama tak bercakap dan tiba-tiba kau bilang 'menjadi seorang istri'?" Kibum mengangguk. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Ah, arraso. Lalu kau benar-benar akan keluar dari sekolah?"

"Nde. Wonnie memang tak ingin aku melepaskan sekolahku, namun ini keputusanku. Memang berat, namun aku yakin pasti aku bisa melakukannya," ujarnya sangat yakin.

"Lagi pula, aegya kami sudah berusia 1 bulan. Kalau tak secepatnya keluar dari sekolah, akan jadi masalah yang semakin besar," lanjutnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

EH?

'Wonnie'? 'aegya'?

"Kau sudah hamil?" tebakku yang sebenarnya sudah terjawab bahkan sebelum aku bertanya.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu? Dia kah yang jadi suamimu sekarang?" tanyaku peduli.

Tak ada jawaban darinya sampai Kibum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya.

Sebuah foto.

Seorang namja tinggi dan kekar dengan seorang yeoja mungil dengan rambut sebahu. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagia sekali. Namja itu dibalut tuxedo putih dan yeoja mungil itu mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat pas di tubuh mungilnya. Dan ada tulisannya..

"Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum" ucapku sambil membaca kartu itu. Kibum tersenyum simpul.

"'Choi Siwon'? Bodyguardnya Chulie?" tanyaku memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh Kibum. Aku mengalihkan bola mataku kearah foto yang masih erada ditangan kiriku dengan sangat perlahan. Berharap aku salah lihat. Namun sayang sekali kesehatanku sednag maksimal hari itu.

"Kau kenal dengan Wonnie, sebagai bodyguard nya Heechul ssi?" Aku balas mengangguk.

"Yah. Untung saja semenjak kami menikah, Heechul ssi dan Tan songsaenim semakin dekat. Jadi pekerjaan Wonnie lumayan terbantu. Ia tak perlu selama 24 jam dalam sehari dan 7 hari dalam seminggu membuntuti Heechul ssi untuk pengamanan terselubung,"

"Yah. Kau tahu lah cyborg bodyguard seperti mereka memang sudah memiliki kontrak. Dan itu memang harus dilaksanakan."

"Ye. Untung saja beberapa minggu lagi akan diakan pemutusan kontrak. Dan Siwon akan menjadi cyborg biasa yang berkeliling kota sebagai naempyeon seorang Kim, ah, Choi Kibum," ucapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

'pemutusan kontrak'?

"Memangnya bisa?" tanyaku pada Kibum.

"Apanya?"

"Itu. Pemutusan kontrak."

"Tentu saja, uni.. Kalau tidak, aku takkan mau menikah dengan Wonnie."

Aku melihat ada peluang untuk segera terbebas dari Kangin.

Kenapa aku sebegitu inginnyaterlepas dari Kangin? Bukankah aku menyukainya?

Ya, dan itu ternyata menggangguku. Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak, konsentrasiku pada pelajaran menurun, dan sebagainya. Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukan pemutusan kontrak ini.

"Kibum ah… Bagaimana caranya untuk melakukan pemutusan kontrak?" pintaku dengan sangat. Kulihat raut aneh diwajahnya. Mungkin dia belum paham posisiku. Ah, iya. Yang tahu masalah tentang Kangin kan hanya Chulie.

"Ah, itu.. Aku penasaran apakah perjanjian pengikatan DNA seperti itu bisa dipisah atau tidak. Karena kupikir susah, namun kau mengatakannya dengan mudah sekali seakan-akan hanya seperti menelan jelly," belaku. Kuharap ia tak curiga.

"Haha, arraso, unnie. Kalaupun itu unni yang minta juga nggak masalah."

Akhirnya dia cerita bagaimana caranya….

.oOo.

Aku duduk didinding. Meluruskan kakinyu yang sejak tadi bersila karena mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kibum bagaimana memutuskan kontrak itu.

"_Pemutusan kontrak itu mudah. Asalkan salah satu dari kalian sudah memiliki pasangan hidup – suami atau istri yang sah – pemutusan kontrak akan berjalan lebih mudah. Ini semua bergantung perasaan yang ada. _

_Kalau memang sangat ingin berpisah, maka hanya sedikit 'proses' pun sudah bisa terputus. Tentu saja melakukan proses pemisahan itu di laboratorium yang sama ditempat ia diciptakan karena setiap laboratorium penggabungan itu menggunakan elektron yang berbeda-beda."_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Berarti kalau ingin putus kontrak harus kedua belah pihak setuju?" Kibum mengangguk._

_Bagaimana bisa pemisahan harus sama-sama setuju sednagkan saat penggabungan hanya Kangin saja yang setuju?_

"_Tak hanya saat putus kontrak, saat penggabungan kontrak pun juga kedua belah pihak harus setuju. Kalau tidak, DNA keduanya takkan terkoneksi."_

"_Wah, Kibum ah, kau seperti mengetahui langsung saja soal proses cyborg itu," pujiku._

"_Ah, aniyo. Aku hanya membantu appa di laboratorium. Awalnya Wonnie akan dijadikan bodyguardku, tapi ternyata Kepala Sekolah Kim lebih membutuhkannya untuk keamanan anaknya." Ternyata hampir sama kejadiannya dengan aku dan Kangin._

"_Kalau Wonnie benar-benar jadi bodyguardku waktu itu, entahlah apakah aku bisa memiliki perasaan terhadapnya atau tidak," terangnya._

"_Kalau kalian memang jodoh, tak perlu dicari pasti akan datang sendiri padamu dengan cara yang tak terduga." _

_Ya, itu pasti!_

Bisa-bisanya aku berbicara bodoh soal _jodoh_ seperti tadi.

Oh iya, Kangin mana?

"Aku disini, nona," ucap sebuah suara dari balik dinding.

Kangin pasti mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan sejak tadi. Tak mungkin tidak, sudah 10 menit sejak Kibum kembali turun untuk bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah dan yang aku pikirkan hanya pemutusan kontrak yang kalau bukan dengan Kangin lalu dengan siapa lagi?

"Kau… sudah tahu yang aku pikirkan?"

Kangin tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri disampingku. Berdiri mematung menyerap panas matahari yang menyengat. Wangi tubuhnya yang maskulin menyeruak paksa hidungku untuk mengenali lebih jauh aroma yang tersembunyi memejamkan mataku untuk bisa menganalisisnya. Eum, coklat? Bunga daisy?

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

BRAKK!

Kubuka mataku paksa karena wewangian-wewangian itu sangat kuat di hidungku. Oh, bagaimana tidak? Kangin saat ini berada tepat didepanku, berlutut dengan salah satu kakinya dan kedua tangannya mengekangku seakan aku adalah burannya yang mudah kabur.

"Mengapa kau sebegitunya ingin lepas dariku?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menusuk. Penunjukkan bahwa ia sangat mendendam padaku. Baik, aku ikhlas sekarang kalau memang dia membenciku. Aku memang jahat terhadapnya.

"Apakah aku melakukan salah selama beberapa minggu ini? Selama saya menjadi bodyguard mu, apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? APA ADA YANG SALAH?" Kangin mulai meninggikan suaranya. Aku menutup mataku, aih, memejamkan dengan kuat lebih tepatnya dan menutup kedua telingaku dengan tanganku. Aku takut…

"Ah… Joseonhamnida… Aku kelepasan emosi." Kangin mulai melunak. Mungkin melihat aku ketakutan..

Aku memandangnya dengan ketakutan. Kuharap dia bisa membaca pikiranku bahwa aku benar-benar takut melihatnya marah seperti tadi.

"Joseonhamnida, nona. Jeongmal joseonhamnida," ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk. Tangannya yang mengekang di sebelah kiriku – yang berarti tangan kanannya—sudah turun terkulai lemah.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kangin. Uljima," kataku menenangkannya.

"_Uljima?_ Aku ingin menjadi bodyguardmu bukan karena kontrak itu. Aku memang ingin melakukannya. Aku tertearik padamu saat ditawari menjadi bodyguardmu oleh Tuan Cho."

Tertarik? Padaku?

"Apa maksudmu dengan…" belum juga aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku ia mulai melanjutkan pidato panjangnya yang entah isinya apa.

"Kau orang pertama yang meragukan kemampuanku. Semua orang yang kutemui selalu menganggapku hebat namun kau malah mencaci maki ku seakan aku tak berguna. Sungguh itu yang membuatku semakin ingin bersamamu,"

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Kangin yang pervert nya tingkat dewa bisa jadi mellow seperti ini?

"Kumohon jangan pernah ada pemikiran untuk memutuskan kontrak denganku. Demi seluruh nyawa yang pernah menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan dua tahun lalu, kumohon tetaplah menjadi Nona ku." Ucapnya penuh kepastian sambil memandang mataku.

Aku juga bukannya tak suka berada didekatnya Kangin. Ia – jujur saja—sangat membantuku dalam banyak hal sejak kejadian penculikan itu. Ia jadi semakin perhatian pada hal-hal detail, selalu berusaha melindungiku, dan selalu mencerahkan hariku.

"Nona, kalau memang saya ada salah, saya mohon beritahu saya dimana letak kesalahan saya. Bila Nona meminta pemutusan kontrak, dan alasan itu memang saya yang bersalah, saya rela memutus kontrak ini. Tapi saya mohon beri tahu saya…" pintanya dengan sangat.

Aku tak tahan dengan adegan mellow seperti ini.

"Kangin. Kesalahanmu adalah…." Kulihat ia sangat berharap aku melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"…. Kau mendiamkanku. Kau mulai cuek padaku. Aku tak suka kau membiarkanku sendirian. Tak tahukah bahwa aku mulai kesepian saat kau menghindari mata dariku? Justru aku yang mulai merasa bersalah. Kukira kau marah karena tugasmu untuk menjagaku sudah selesai namun kau tak segera aku bebas tugaskan," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Saya menghindari Nona karena… Saya merasa aneh setiap kali berada didekat nona."

EH?

"Saya merasa sangat senang, bahagia, dan berdebar-debar. Sangat bersemangat."

"B-bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tidak. Itu sangat tidak bagus. Aku tak bisa bekerja dengan baik kalau perhatianku hanya tertuju pada nona. Bahkan sekarang aku tak bisa membaca pikiran nona sejelas dulu."

Kami berdua diam. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tidak Kangin yang melanjutkan kalimatnya, maupun aku yang seharusnya menjawab pernyataan tadi.

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas masalah kita sekarang." Ucapku padanya.

Kangin memandanku heran.

"**Kau hanya boleh memikirkan tentang aku. Karena kau adalah bodyguard, ah ani, kau adalah GUARDIANku,"** ucapku dalam hati sambil menyentuh pipinya yang berisi itu.

Ia tersenyum.

"Apa bedanya bodyguard dan guardian?"

"Molla. Lebih ringkas saja. Hehe. Dan lagi pula, terdengar lebih pas kan?"

"Ah, ye. Eum, pernah dengar stilah _Guardian Angel_?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Akulah _Guardian Angel_ kalau begitu. _Guardian _dari seorang malaikat, _my Angel,_" ucapnya sangat lembut.

Aku mengangguk tanda paham dan tersenyum selembut mungkin padanya.

Umma, Appa, Chulie, Kibum ah, kurasa aku memang menyukainya. Bolehkan kupertahankan perasaan ini padanya?

*TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**GUARDIAN & ANGEL**

(Chapter 9)

**Cast: Super Junior members and others**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to SME, and the members belong to themselves EXCEPT HENRY, He is MINE (gaploked by Strings –hey, aku juga strings!)**

**Warning: genderswitch (so NO YAOI), OOC, Sci-fi, penuh imajinasi abal, typos, dan sodara-sodaranya..**

Pukul 20:00 malam. Aku menyisir rambutku dengan perlahan karena sambil berpikir. Lebih tepatnya berkomunikasi dengan Kangin lewat pikiran.

**"Kangin, apakah setiap malam kau memandangku seperti itu?"**

Ya, Kangin sekarang tidak di ruangan sebelah untuk memantau keamananku. Saat ini aku memerintahkannya untuk memantau dari jarak paling dekat, yaitu dibelakangku persis. Ia berdiri tepat dibelakangku yang sedang menyisir rambut didepan meja riasku. Dari cermin itu bisa kulihat Kangin memang memandang dengan penuh rasa proteksi berlebihan.

"Tentu saja nona. Kalau tidak, bagaimana saya bisa mengawasi anda?"

Aku membalikkan badan. Menatapnya dengan pandangan lebih intens.

"Dan tidak tidur?" tanyaku telak.

Ia terdiam. Hanya diam namun tak lama kemudian tersenyum manis sekali. Pipiku sampai merah dibuatnya.

"Kalau aku tidur, aku takkan bisa melihat pemandangan terindah sepanjang hidupku sebagai guardian anda, Nona," ujarnya dengan nada rendah tepat ditelingaku. Hei, kapan dia bisa sedekat ini?

Aku gelagapan. Entah lah sejak kejadian **guardian and angel** beberapa hari yang lalu, Kangin jadi semakin genit. Ia tak berhenti menggodaku sakan-akan aku adalah mainannya. Dia sepertinya senang sekali kalau wajahku seperti terebus air mendidih.

"A-apaan kau! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja." Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat rias dan beranjak ke kasur.

Kangin masih duduk di kursi samping kasurku. Akupun belum sepenuhnya masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

"Kangin…" panggilku. Ia menoleh cukup cepat. Sepertinya dia kaget karena sudah satu jam aku berbaring namun belum juga terlelap.

"Nona belum tidur?" aku menggeleng. Tangannya yang besar mengelus dahiku, menyibak pelan helaian poni yang menutupinya. Menyeka sedikit keringat yang ternyata menetes. Bahkan aku tak merasa gerah, kenapa aku berkeringat?

"Aku… berkeringat," ujarku. Kangin tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, anda berkeringat. Tadinya," jawab Kangin saat tangannya mulai mengelus pipiku. Tangannya begitu hangat.

Tidak!

Perasaan ini salah! Aku tak boleh menyukainya!

AH! Apakah dia membaca pikiranku?

Aku menoleh padanya. "Kau membaca pikiranku barusan?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Sesaat namun aku sadar sekali, ia terguncang akan pertanyaanku. Manik matanya berkeliaran pelan mencari jawaban. Lalu mulai menatap mataku. "Aniyo. Aku tak bisa membca pikiranmu sejak sejam yang lalu."

Apa?

Bagaimana bisa?

Pagi hari

"Kangin, benarkah kau sudah tak bisa lagi membaca pikiranku?" tanyaku pada Kangin yang masih mengancing blazernya.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa saya berbohong?" Aku mengangguk paham. Benar juga. Untuk apa Kangin membohongiku?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mollayo. Akan saya tanyakan pada tuan nanti."

Kami keluar dari kamar bersamaan. Umma ternyata sedang naik kearah kamarku.

"Ah, pas sekali kalian berdua sudah keluar! Ayo sarapan. Umma sudah menyiapkan nasi kare untuk kalian." Kata umma penuh semangat.

"Ne umma,"

Kami berempat duduk mengitari meja makan yang lumayan lebar itu. Tak ada percakapan karena memang kami cukup khusyuk menikmati masakan umma. Hanya suara tautan sendok garpu dan piring yang menjadi backsound sarapan pagi itu…. Seperti biasanya.

"Appa, mengapa Kangin tak bisa lagi mendengar apa yang aku pikirkan?" aku berusaha menyairkan kebekuan.

"Memangnya kau sudah tidak bisa lagi?" tanya appa pada Kangin. Ia menggeleng seperti orang disco #plak.

"Begitu. Kangin, hari ini kau tak perlu sekolah. Teuki, kau berangkat sekolah sendiri ya. Ada yang ingin aku periksa." Aku menghela napas kecewa. Saat aku dan Kangin sudah mulai dekat, mulai membiasakan diri satu sama lain, malah harus berpisah seperti ini.

Tapi yang penting Kangin kembali sehat. Itu yang terpenting.

Aku masuk kelas dengan malas. Pagi seperti ini pasti Chulie masih bermesraan dengan Tan songsaenim. Dimana? Molla. Aku tak mau mengurusi yang tak penting seperti itu.

EH?

Chulie sudah duduk di bangkunya?

"Annyeong Chulie. Tumben kau sudah di kelas?"

"Ne. Hari ini Hannie tidak masuk mengajar. Ia sedang ada urusan dengan keluarganya di Cina."

"Jadi sekarang Tan songsaenim di Cina?" Chulie mengangguk.

Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Chulie, aku mau tanya," ucapku memulai pembicaraan baru.

"Soal apa?"

"Kau dan Siwon bisa saling membaca pikiran kan? Terlepas kau harus mengucap cincin dulu baru bisa berbicara dalam pikiran dengannya," Chulie mengangguk. Ia menutup bukunya. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik.

"Pagi ini, ah aniyo. Sejam tadi malam, Kangin tak bisa membaca pikiranku. Begitu pula aku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apakah kejadian seperti itu pernah terjadi padamu?"

"Aniyo. Aku tak pernah mengalami seperti itu."

"Aku seperti orang gila yang terlalu tertekan akibat tak bisa terkoneksi lagi dengannya."

"Lalu hari ini dia dimana?"

"Dirumah. Appa ingin mengeceknya. Mungkin ada sedikit kesalahan. Mungkin…"

"Yah, mudah mudahan saja bukan sesuatu yang serius."

Aku menghela napas.

Berhubung aku sudah tak bisa lagi berkomunikasi dengan Kangin, sepertinya akan mudah bagiku berpikir tentangnya.

Aku menyukainya

Ya, itu yang harus aku akui saat ini. Namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Dia saat ini masih terikat kontrak denganku sebagai bodyguardnya – meskipun baginya istilah itu jelek dan lebih memilih istilah Guardian. Kangin bukan orang yang tidak disukai oleh orang tuaku, justru mereka sangat menyayangi Kangin seperti anaknya sendiri. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana dengan keluarganya Kangin yang dulu? Memang kabarnya kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, tapi tetap saja ia memiliki keluarga lain kan?

Sebenarnya aku lumayan heran. Di masa modern saat ini, masak mendapatkan identitas seseorang susah sekali sih? Kangin yang dulunya mengalami kecelakaan dan kedua orang tuanya yang terbakar hingga hangus tak bersisa, seharusnya masih bisa dicari datanya melalui bank genetik kan? Bukankah di bank genetik itu ada info mengenai data pribadi setiap orang diseluruh dunia? Mengapa data diri Kangin yang dulu tidak bisa ditemukan?

Tak mungkin appa belum mencarinya. Justru itulah langkah pertama yang ia lakukan. Namun mengapa masih belum ketemu juga? Apakah sebenarnya keberadaan Kangin itu tidak diakui negara?

Bank genetik itu kan menyimpan semua data pribadi setiap orang diseluruh dunia. Tentunya yang memiliki akte kelahiran. Dalam hal ini berarti ia telah diakui oleh negara. Namun kalau memang ia tidak diakui negara, ottoke? Mengapa ia bisa tidak diakui negara?

Karena dia lahir di luar nikah?

Mungkin saja…

Sampai aku pulang pun pemeriksaan appa terhadap Kangin belum juga selesai. Namun sudha tak ada suara-suara seperti ketukan antar besi. Mungkin pembetulan tubuhnya belum speenuhnya sempurna.

Aku tiduran di kasur. Sebuah buku kubuka dan mataku berusaha menangkap setiap huruf yang tercetak diatasnya. Mencoba memahami maksud hubungan kata pertama dengan kata selanjutnya. Tapi nihil. Yang aku pikirkan hanya Kangin, Kangin, Kangin, dan Kangin.

"AARRHH!" aku berteriak seperti orang stress. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dua jam sejak aku sampai di rumah dan appa belum juga selesai memperbaiki Kangin. Buku itu aku tinggalkan terbuka diatas kasur sedangkan aku mulia turun dari kasur. Berjalan pelan kearah yang entah aku tak tahu kemana.

CKLEK..

Kamar Kangin, kamar yang pintunya barusan saja aku buka. Ruangan yang tak sebesar kamarku, namun cukup nyaman untuk orang sederhana sepertinya. Rapi, lumayan lah untuk seorang namja sepertinya. Atau karena dia cyborg makanya bisa rapi?

Aku mulai berjalan memasuki kamar yang dindingnya berwarna krem kalem ini. Wanginya sangat klasik. Seperti vanila namun ada _cinnamon_ didalamnya. Mungkin itu adalah wewangian yang dikeluarkan lemari kayunya dan badan kasur.

Ada cermin.

Sebuah cermin terpasang di lemari milik Kangin. Aku mulai mendekatinya. Sebenarnya cermin itu lumayan besar, bahkan kalau aku berdiri didepannya pun mungkin cukup untuk 4 tubuh ku yang akan memenuhi cermin itu. Aku kan kurus, kecil, ramping pula.

Eh, kenapa itu?

Ada bayangan sesorang dibelakangku. Tapi tiap kali aku menoleh tak ada siapa-siapa. Namun aku yakin tadi ada seseorang. Seseorang laki-laki yang… hanya memiliki satu tangan…

"Umma~ kapan Kangin selesai?" tanyaku sedikit manja. Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud melakukannya, tapi karena rasa bosanku yang tertumpuk terlalu banyak, akhirnya pelampiasanku di umma dengan bermanja-manja seperti ini.

"Entahlah, jagi. Tunggu saja pasti akan segera selesai."

"Appa dulu juga sukanya kancingan di laboratorium gitu?"

"Eum. Dulu waktu appamu masih belum menikah, ia selalu saja mengurung diri di dalam lab nya. Hanya sedikit waktu yang ia luangkan untuk umma. Haha, tapi itu lah yang membuatnya sangat unik." Umma memang manis.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menunggu Kangin ah sampai sebegitunya?" ucap umma mulia menggodaku.

"Aih, apaan sih. Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Cuman rasanya sepi aja."

"Oh.. kupikir gadis umma ini sudah mulai naksir-naksiran," ucap umma sambil menyenggolkan sikutnya padaku.

"Aih, umma… Apaan sih," jawabku seadanya. Bukan iya maupun tidak. Tapi memang umma tak bisa dibohongi. Meskipun dijawab menggantung seperti itupun ia tetap tahu bahwa aku… menyukai Kangin…

"Haha. Lebih baik kau membawakan minuman ini untuk appa, sekalian menjenguk Kangin."

Lalu umma menyerahkan baki yang sudah terisi penuh camilan, kopi, ceret kopi, dan tak lain tak bukan… PSP. Hah, appa…

Aku membawanya dengan sedikit berat hati. Tapi mengingat akan bertemu Kangin, membuat pipiku sedikit menghangat. Memberiku semangat lebih untuk mengangkat baki itu kedalam laboratorium appa.

CKLIK  
>CKLIK<p>

CKLIK

CKLIK

_Password diterima_

Hembusan dingin dari AC yang memang dipasang bersuhu rendah itu menimbulkan kepulan asap saat pintu dibuka. Aku cukup merinding pelan, namun mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhku agar tak limbung dan menjatuhkan PSP appa untuk kesekian kalinya. Tentunya menghindari hukuman mengulangi game sampai level yang appa mainkan di PSP yang aku rusakkan sebelumnya …

Kulihat banyak tabung dan botol kimia yang tergeletak manis diatas kayu-kayu yang appa namai rak reaktan. Suhu dingin membuat cairan-cairan itu semakin mudah bereaksi, maka dari itu suhu rendah sangat terasa disini.

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan pemeriksaan yang didalamnya ada Kangin dan appa. Aku berjalan sangat pelan karena barang yang kubawa lumayan banyak. Saat aku baru mau masuk, aku melihat Kangin dan appa sedang berbicara.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat menghilangkannya!" bentak appa. Mengapa appa membentak Kangin? Apa yang harus dihilangkan? Karena penasaran, aku mulai menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Saya sudah berusaha tuan. Saya tahu ini salah, saya tahu ini tak benar. Saya tahu tuan."

"Apakah Zhoumi tak memberimu formula untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu?"

"Ani. Si tiang listrik itu tak memberiku apa-apa sebelum bulan madunya."

"3156!"

"Oh, ternyata tuan masih memanggilku dengan angka itu meskipun kau sudah diberi 'nama'?"

"Kau yang membuatku harus mengucapkannya. Mimi pasti sudah menyiapkan formula itu atau setidaknya kode untuk mengurangi bahkan kalau boleh menghilangkannya."

Lalu diam. Tak satupun dari Kangin maupun appa melanjutkan pembicaraan. Karena aku datang terlambat, aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan mengenai perasaan, kode dan macam-macamnya tadi itu.

"Kalau ternyata Nona memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap saya, apakah tuan merestui kami?"

DEG

DEG

P-perasaan yang sama? Terhadap Kangin? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?

Appa tak menjawab pertanyaan Kangin barusan. Kulihat appa mulai mendekati pintu tempat aku menguping. Aku gelagapan, berakting seolah-olah aku baru saja datang.

"Ah, appa. Kebetulan sekali appa keluar. Aku membawakan appa kue dan kopi. Ah, ada PSP juga!" tapi appa hanya pergi melenggang begitu saja. Pasti yang dibicarakan dengan Kangin tadi begitu serius sampai-sampai appa melewatkan ini, melewatkan PSPnya!

Aku yang dicuekin appa memilih masuk kedalam ruang pemeriksaan. Disana Kangin sedang topless. Jangan salah sangka dulu, aku sudah biasa melihatnya seperti itu. Kan kami tidur di kamar bersebelahan, tentu saja aku sering melihatnya topless.

"Appa kenapa? Kok kayaknya moodnya jelek banget?"

"Ah, Nona. Molla. Mungkin tuan sangat stress dengan masalahku."

Aku menaruh baki yang berisi lumayan banyak barang itu.

"Itu kopi?" Kangin bertanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Boleh tolong tuangkan?" pintanya formal. Aneh. Seperti bukan dia.

"Ne. Sebentar."

Aku menuangkan kopi kedalam cangkir yang lumayan besar itu. Setelah hampir penuh, kuserahkan pada Kangin.

"Kamsahamnida," ucapnya.

"Cheonmaneyo," jawabku.

"Aku…" Kangin berbicara lagi. Aku menarik kursi agar duduk disampingnya.

"Aku bodyguard yang tak berguna."

DEG

"Bahkan melindungimu pun aku sudah gagal."

DEG

"Bertahan berapa kalipun aku tak bisa mengingkari bahwa aku tak berguna."

CUKUP!

CUKUP Kangin! Aku tak mau lagi mendengar kalimat penyesalanmu itu!

"Kau memang bodyguard yang tak berguna…" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala. Tanganku menggenggam erat celana pendek pink lembut yang tadi sengaja kupakai agar Kangin terpesona padaku. Tapi apa gunanya? Kangin ingin menginggalkanku, ya?

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, banyak omong, genit, sok tahu…" aku tak bisa melanjutkan. Aku sudah mulai menangis. Tetesannya membasahi punggung tanganku. Deras, dan semakin deras. Rasanya semua emosiku keluar bersamaan dengan tetesan airmataku. Mungkin emosiku terllau besar sampai-sampai air mata ini tak berhenti mengalir…

"Tapi kau memberiku kehangatan, Kangin. Kau yang ada saat aku kesepian. Kau disampingku saat aku butuh pelampiasan emosi. Kau selalu menyeka keringatku. Kau yang… mencuri…"

Sudah, itu batasku. Menggantung tak apa. Aku tak berani melanjutkannya. Aku takut mendapatkan penolakan atau pernyataan ternyata ia hanya menganggapku sebagai… masternya. Menganggap ia hanya bodyguard biasa dimataku. Padahal TIDAK! Dia segalanya! Dia segala-galanya bagiku!

Kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tanganku. Menyeka airmata yang sudah terkumpul lumayan banyak disitu.

"Nona, tatap mata saya…"

Aku masih menunduk. Aku belum berani menatap matanya. Melihat tangannya yang menyentuh tanganku saja sudah membuatku galau setengah mati.

"Nona.." panggilnya lebih lembut. Aku tahu ia mulai menggodaku dengan suara beratnya yang sangat aku sukai.

Kangin memang tahu apa yanga ku sukai dan yang tidak aku sukai. Ia tahu aku suka suaranya yang berat. Ia tahu aku tak suka susu. Ia tahu aku suka menaik kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tahu aku tak suka kesendirian. Ia tahu aku suka warna putih. Ia tahu aku tak suka kecoa. Ia tahu aku suka jus strawberry. Ia tahu aku tak suka menunggu.

Tapi ia tak tahu aku menyukainya. Kurasa…

Tangannya yang satunya mulai menyentuh daguku. Mengangkatnya pelan untuk selanjutnya menatap iris darkcoffe nya yang menyejukkan. Jika dia tersenyum sedikit saja, darkcoffe itu akan hilang, tergantikan oleh sabitan mata yang sangat indah dimataku.

Hei, sejak kapan Kangin jadi sedekat ini denganku?

"Nona, tatap mataku."

Aku mendengus pelan. "Huh, sudah kulakukan, pabo," umpatku. Ia tertawa pelan. Tuh kan, matanya hilang! Dan itu membuatku makin terpesona dengannya!

Ia berhenti tertawa. Matanya kembali menatapku dengan pandangan yang entah harus kudeskripsikan seperti apa, tapi aku seperti dikirimi sengatan-sengatan aneh lewat matanya itu. Refleksi wajahku di bola matanya membuatku semakin penasaran dengan apa yanga da didalam mata yang menjadi setengah mesin itu.

Aku menutup mata. Berusaha membuat bayangan sendiri terhadap keadaan sekitarku. Kubayangkan ini bukan didalam Laboratorium

Kubayangkan aku berada dibawah pohon ek yang rindang. Angin sepoi sepoi menerbangkan helai demi helai rambutku yang saat ini tak kukucir.

Kehangatan dari tangan Kangin mulai naik, ia mulai menyentuh lengan atasku. Aku sedikit merinding saat tangannya yang dingin itu menyentuh lengan atasku yang terbalut lengan pendek.

Wewangian hujan dan matahari menyeruak kedalam indra penciumanku. Bahkan hanya imajinasi bisa seperti ini? Terlalu nyata untukku.

Tangannya yang tadi menyentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya mulai melepas daguku, seakan yakin bahwa aku takkan pergi menghindar. Aku meneguk ludah cukup berat. Wangi karamel Kangin menggelitik bibirku. Sudah sedekat itukah Kangin dari wajahku?

Aku ingin mengintip, tapi rasanya mataku tak bisa kubuka. Hambusan nafas Kangin menari-nari datas bibirku. Lebih hangat. Ia pasti sudah jauh lebih dekat dengan wajahku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh dileherku. Aneh sekali. Pipiku juga makin panas. Pikiranku sudah tak karuan. Bayangan akan suasana taman luas dibawah pohon ek pun hilang begitu saja saat…

Cup.

Kurasa sekilas. Satu kecupan ringan. Memang barusan aku merasa ada yang menyentuh bibirku. Tapi apa itu? Tangannya? Jarinya? Pipinya? Hidungnya?

Terlalu singkat.

Bukannya aku agresif, tapi aku berharap lebih dari butterfly kiss di bibir. Setidaknya diamkan bibir tipismu itu sebentar diatas bibirku, Kangin! Ingin aku teriak begitu, tapi apa aku bisa?

Kudengar ia meneguk ludah lumayan berat. Sepertinya ini juga pertama baginya. Atau yang pertama baginya sejak menjadi cyborg?

Nafasnya masih memburu, kudengar. Cepat dan terdengar ada suara-suara menahan engahan nafas. Ia ngos-ngosan? Untuk apa? Kami bahkan hanya menempelkan bibir masing masing.

Aku membuka mata.

Kulihat Kangin dari jarak kurang dari 10 sentimeter. Sangat dekat. Ia sedang menutup mmulutnya dengan menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi telinganya begitu merah sekarang.

"Aku takut tak bisa berhenti," ucapnya seperti sebuah

Aku menarik lembut tangan kanannya yang terletak di wajahnya itu. Kupandang matanya yang memandangku dengan cukup kaget.

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti," ucapku sambil melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

Kami berdua keluar dari ruangan laboratorium sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku sudah berciuman dengannya. Saat ini setengah dari tubuhku sudah menjadi miliknya. Memikirkannya sangat membuatku panas.

Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah kalimatnya disela-sela ciuman kami.

"Maafkan saya. Saya begitu mencintai anda meskipun saya tahu ini salah," katanya sangat pelan.

Aaa~ mengingatnya lagi membuat wajahku panas.

"Ah, Kangin ah! Kata Kyu kau sudah sembuh ya? Ayo, kalian berdua keruang tamu. Ada seseorang yang ingin appa dan umma perkenalkan pada kalian…" kata umma saat berpapasan dengan kami di dapur.

".. Terutama kau, Teuki ah," lanjutnya dengan mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Aku? Apa maksudnya?

Kangin hanya membungkuk tanda paham, lalu tegap kembali saat umma sudah melenggang masuk kedalam dunianya, dapur.

"Nona, siapa yang jadi tamu? Kenapa mereka ingin diperkenalkan terutama padamu?" huh, pertanyaannya itu justru membuatku makin pusing!

"Aku juga tak tahu Kangin. Kita lebih baik menyapa tamu kita terlebih dahulu," ucapku sambil menarik Kangin.

CREEEEKK..

Kulihat ada sesosok namja yang duduk di sofa. Kangin yang berdiri dibelakangku menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. Seakan ia takut melepasakan tanganku.

Sesosok namja dengan poni sedahi dan mata sipit duduk diseberang appa. Saat aku datang, ia langsung tersenyum sangat lebar dan hangat padaku. Entah ia memperhatikan aku yang sedang menggandeng Kangin atau tidak.

"Teuki, akhirnya kau keluar juga. Dimana Kangin? Ia sudah sembuh benar kan?"

Kenapa appa malah tanya ke aku? Siapa ilmuwannya Kangin sebenarnya?

"Kurasa Kangin sudah tak apa." Jawabku sedikit memaksa.

Namja yang duduk diseberang appa mulai berdiri dan memperlihatkan kesopanannya. Ia menunduk hormat.

"Annyong hassimnika. Lee Hyukjae imnida. Bangapsumnida," ucapnya setelah berbungkuk hormat padaku.

Appa menyentuh tanganku, "Teuki, ini adalah calon tunanganmu."

..

..

..

..

APAAAAAA?

*TBC

*Kotak curhat author*

Haha, mian readerdeul lama banget updatenya ^^. Oia, disini adegan kisu kisunya terinspirasi dari Mini Drama nya Kangteuk yang Dangerous Love. Sumpah, suka banget tuh drama *curhat mode on* hehhe

Saya ngaku eunhae shipper tapi sampe 9 chapter pun belum pernah masukin eunhae couple kedalam cerita ini ==".

Nah, untuk kepentingan chapter selanjutnya, kalian pinginnya yang jadi tunangannya Teuk tuh Hae atau Hyuk?

Kalau Hae, jelas nantinya Hyuk yang genswitch. Tapi kalo Hyuk yg jadi tunangannya Teuk, ya Hae yang di genswitch.

So, bagaimana readerdeul? Eunhae or Haehyuk?


	10. Chapter 10

**GUARDIAN & ANGEL**

(Chapter 10)

**Cast: Super Junior members and others**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to SME, and the members belong to themselves EXCEPT HENRY, He is MINE (gaploked by Strings –hey, aku juga strings!)**

**Warning: genderswitch (so NO YAOI), OOC, Sci-fi, penuh imajinasi abal, typos, dan sodara-sodaranya..**

Aku masih duduk sambil menunduk. Rasanya sangat tak nyaman disaat namja itu masih berbicara dengan appa tapi aku hanya menunduk dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya dengan sekadar 'hnn' atau 'eum'. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak menyukainya. Aku tak ingin ditunangkan dengan namja yang entah datangnya dari mana. Aku hanya mau bertunangan dengan Kangin. Egois memang. Tapi inilah cintaku...

Untuk kali ini, aku berharap bisa membaca pikiran Kangin. Kuharap bisa berbicara dalam pikiran dengan Kangin lagi.

Tapi akibat perasaan yang kami miliki, Kangin tak lagi dapat membaca maupun berkomunikasi dalam pikiran denganku.

"Leeteuk ssi, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita makan malam? Saya yang traktir," ucap namja itu. Aku tak ingat siapa namanya meskipun ia sudah berkali-kali dipanggil dan memperkenalkan diri padaku.

Seramah apapun ia, sebaik apapun dia, sekaya apapun dia, sesempurna apapun dia, aku tak tertarik.

Dia bukan Kangin, dan kurasa itu alasan yang kuat untuk menolaknya. Namun aku tahu diri, jadi aku akan menurutinya untuk beberapa waktu saja.

Namun bukan malam ini.

"Terima kasih. Tapi besok saya masih ada sekolah dan saya harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah saya," tolakku dengan halus. Kupaksakan senyum semanis dan sedikit ekspresi menyesal agar terlihat seperti aku sangat tak suka untuk menolaknya.

"Ah, saya sampai lupa kalau Leeteuk ssi masih sekolah! Wajah anda yang begitu dewasa membuat saya mengira anda sudah kuliah," ucapnya menyanjungku, tapi di telingaku itu terdengar seperti menghina! Dewasa? Maksudnya pasti wajahku terlihat tua untuk seorang siswa SMA kan? Hah, dasar muka dua!

Padahal aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh tapi aku sudah menghinanya seperti itu. Sangat tak baik. Sangat tak dewasa, kalau itu maksudnya.

"Ah, terima kasih. Appa, bolehkah aku masuk kamar sekarang? Aku ingin mulai mengerjakan tugas dan PR-Prku," pamitku pada appa. Tentu saja karena ini berhubungan dengan sekolah, appa langsung mengijinkan.

Baru juga 10 menit duduk di ruang tamu, aku sudah melenggang masuk kedalam kamarku. Kangin yang dari tadi hanya dibelakangku pun diam saja.

CKLEK

BLAM!

Aku membanting pintu kamar. Cukup kesal karena perlakuan appa yang tiba-tiba memperkenalkan seseorang padaku sebagai tunanganku. Padahal kan aku tak pernah setuju soal pertunangan itu. Ah, ani. Justru appa tak pernah menyinggung acara pertunangan ini padaku!

BRUK

Aku menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Kepalaku kubiarkan menggantung di pinggiran kasur. Bila maju sedikit lagi, helaian puncak kepalaku akan jatuh.

Aku mulai berpikir sendiri lagi

Salahkah bila aku hanya mencintai Kangin? Salahkah bila Kangin mencintaiku?

Memang akibatnya aku dan Kangin tak lagi dapat berkomunikasi dalam pikiran. Bahkan appa menyuruh Kangin untuk melupakan perasaannya padaku agar posisi bodyguard didirinya tak lepas dariku.

Aku bahkan berbohong pada appa sekarang. Kubilang tadi akan mengerjakan tugas kan? Kenyataannya aku malah hanya tiduran tak jelas.

Aku memejamkan mata. Mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar pikiranku sejernih udara diluar. Oh ayolah, Seoul sudah tak sejernih dulu.

"Nona, makan malam sudah siap," suara Kangin begitu dekat. Ia berada tak jauh dariku. Kalau aku tak salah duga sih ia ada di atasku..

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Hal pertama yang aku lihat bukanlah langit-langit kamar melainkan mata sipit milih Kangin. Aku tersenyum.

"Ne, chagiya," ucapku lembut.

Kangin tiba-tiba mengecup keningku. Aku yang tiba-tiba dapat serangan seperti itu hanya diam namun sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Jangan sekali lagi memanggil saya dengan sebutan itu. Kita belum resmi berpacaran. Kita hanya saling menyukai, tak lebih,"

DEG

Apa-apaan maksud Kangin barusan? Mejatuhkanku setelah aku terbang terlampau tinggi?

Aku memutar badanku sehingga kami bertatapan langsung. Ia cukup kaget melihat aku tiba-tiba memutar badan dan menatapnya dengan garang.

"Kangin! Apa maksudmu? 'Hanya saling menyukai, tak lebih'? Kau tak tahu seberapa bahagianya aku setelah tahu kau juga mencintaiku, hnn? Kau tak tahu bhwa saat itu aku seperti sedang melayang? Kau tak tahu bahwa saat itu aku tak ingin melepaskan tagutan liar dan kasarmu itu, hnn?" aku mulai berteriak membentaknya. Dia malah tersenyum hangat.

"Tentu saya tahu, karena saya juga begitu. Namun karena tuan belum menyetujui perasaan saya terhadap anda, saya tidak bisa membuat keputusan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan anda melebihi dari seorang bodyguard terhadap masternya."

Appa.

Masih saja itu alasannya.

"Appa itu masalah nanti..."

"Bagaimana bisa nanti? Kalau restu dari calon ayah mertua saja tidak dapat, bagaimana bisa lancar hubungan kita nanti?"

OMO

Mertua?

"Ya, Kangin! Itu terlalu jauh," ucapku malu sambil mendorongnya pelan. Tentu saja ia tak goyah. Aku yeoja dan dia namja. Apa lagi kekuatannya bila diukur sekitar sepuluh kali lipatnya kekuatanku.

"Tapi memang itu yang aku pikirkan," ucapnya sambil menahan kedua tanganku yang mendorongnya barusan.

Aku bangun dari kubur #plak (ulangi!)

Aku bangun dari posisi tiduranku dan mulai duduk bersila. Kangin ternyata sedang berlutut disamping kasurku. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan kepenasaranpun ditujukan pasti padaku.

"Katakan padaku! Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kangin terlihat ragu.

Ah, apa-apaan itu? Reaksi macam apa itu?

"Kangin! Jawab sekarang juga!"

"N-nona, saya..." jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Astaga, Kangin.. Baru juga kau menyatakannya padaku beberapa jam yang lalu di laboratorium! Kenapa dalam waktu kurang dari lima jam bisa membuatmu ragu pada keputusanmu?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya nona. Saya benar-benar mencintai anda, tapi haruskah membentak seperti itu?"

Wajahku memerah.

"A-aku tadi membentak ya? Mianhe, aku terlalu bersemangat..."

Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja. Nona memang orang yang bersemangat. Sekarang, tidurlah. Kau tak mau terlambat untuk sekolah besok kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Kangin mendorong pelan tubuhku hingga terposisikan benar untuk tidur. Terlampau pelan hingga tak seperti dia saja. Seelah aku benar-benar nyaman diatas bantal, Kangin memandangku dengan lembut lagi.

"Selamat tidur nona,"

Kangin mulai beranjak dari kasurku.

Baru juga beberapa jam menyadari perasaan masing-masing, aku dan Kangin bisa jadi sedekat ini. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu', 'aku menyayangimu', 'kau milikku', dan semua ucapan-ucapan itu tanpa takut bahwa dia tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku ingin Kangin disampingku. Egois memang, tapi kapan sih yeoja tak menjadi posesif terhadap sesuatu yang barusaja menjadi miliknya?

Aku menggenggam tangan Kangin yang bila sepersekian detik lagi kubiarkan pergi akan benar-benar lepas sentuhannya dari tubuhku. Kangin menatapku dengan wajah heran.

"Nona?"

Aku meneguk ludah. Astaga, aku tak memikirkan akibatnya. Aku hanya menuruti insting dan saat ini aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memintanya duduk disampingku? Menemaniku sampai aku tertidur? Menyanyikan _lullaby_ untukku? Mengecup dahiku sebelum tidur?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

AH! PABO!

Kenapa malah berkata seperti itu? Aduuuh, ingin sekali aku menjambak rambutku dan mengucek-ucek wajahku karena kebodohanku yang tak kunjung memudar ini...

Dia terkikik pelan.

"Saya takkan pernah meninggalkan anda. Saya hanya mengambil kursi di seberang sana," ucapnya sambil menunjuk kursi yang terletak dibawah meja riasku.

Astaga. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini tapi ini seperti pemcampuran senang, bahagia, puas, dan kesal. Kesal karena ia menertawakanku.

"Kau tahu, aku takkan pernah meninggakanmu meskipun jarak dan segala masalah keduniawian memisahkank kita. Karena hanya satu yang bisa memisahkan kita, kematian."

"Kangin! Aku paling tak suka membicarakan kematian!"

"Tapi aku suka. Karena aku pernah sekali hampir mendekati ambang hidup itu kalau saja tak ada tim dari tuan yang menyelamatkan hidupku dan memberiku lengan serta mata mekanik ini. Tuan dan timnya sangat penting bagiku karena tampa mereka aku takkan bisa hidup, karena itu aku tak bisa berkata tidak pada setiap keinginan mereka."

Aku jadi teringat kata-kata appa tadi. Kangin harus berhenti menyukaiku kalau tidak ia akan selamanya tak bisa membaca pikiranku dan itu sangat mengganggu hubungan kami. Tapi bila ia berhenti menyukaiku, bahkan aku yang lebih terganggu.

"Kalau begitu aku tak penting?"

"Ani. Nona penting, penting sekali dalam hidup saya. Namun kalau bukan karena jasa mereka saya takkan bisa bertemu yeoja spesial seperti nona. Jadi kalian sama-sama pentingnya untuk saya."

"Tapi kau harus memilih Kangin! Kalau kau memilih aku, tetaplah menyukaiku apapun yang terjadi. Kalau kau memeilih mereka, lakukan yang mereka mau. Keuntungannya sih tetap sama, kita masih bisa bersama. Tapi bila pilihan pertama yang kau ambil, hidup kita takkan semulus sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan itu nanti, Nona. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan selalu disebelah nona," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Dan secara perlahan aku mulai terjun kedalam dunia mimpiku.

.oOo.

Putih. Semuanya putih.

Mimpiku malam ini tak seperti biasanya. Semuanya terlihat putih sekali. Aku mencoba mengerjap-kerjapkan tanganku, tapi aku tak menemukan kehangatan yang kucari. Kehangatan dari tangan Kangin.

"Kangin?"

Aku mulai berteriak kesegala arah untuk mencari keberadaannya. Kuputar engsel leherku kearah kanan dan kiri. Dan hasilnya, NIHIL

"KANGIIIIN!"

Dia sudah berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkanku. Mengapa sekarang ia pergi? Bahkan dalam mimpiku pun ia tak boleh pergi!

Ehm. Terdengar egois sekali ya? Tapi Kangin sudah berjanji padaku, dia takkan meninggalkan, eh? Siapa itu?

Ada seseorang di seberang sana. Tak terlalu jelas karena visualku terhalang terangnya putih, berjalanlah aku mendekat padanya. Mataku serasa ingin buta saja melihat pancaran terangnya warna putih itu.

"Annyong hasimnika? Nugu seyo?" tanyaku sopan namun tak dijawabnya.

2 detik

4 detik

8 detik

Ih, ini orang budeg kalik ya?

"Annyong!" karena nggak sabar aku mulai membentak.

"Nona..."

Suara ini, suara Kangin. Hanya perasaanku atau ini adalah ilusi pendengaranku? Eh, bedanya apa?

"Nona, ini saya."

Ya, itu Kangin. Aku mulai mengambil langkah demi lankah mendekatinya. Namun setipa kali aku mendekat padanya, tiap langkah jadi seperti menarik beban yang dua kali lebih berat.

Tak butuh lebih dari 20 langkah aku sudha berada dua meter didepan Kangin. Satu yang mengejutkanku.

Tangannya hanya satu dan mata kanannya tertutup!

Persis dengan yang ada di cermin waktu aku ke kamar Kangin dulu.

"K-kangin, mengapa keadaanmu speerti ini?" tanyaku parau. Mengenaskan melihatnya seperti itu, speerti bukan dia saja.

"Nona, inilah aku tanpa peralatan keparat itu. Tak pernah anda ketahui sebelumnya kan peralatan itu sangat menyiksaku hingga aku selalu berharap mati saja. Namun bila aku mengat peralatan-peralatan sial itu digunakan untuk melindungimu, entah mengapa rasa sakit itu langsung aku lupakan begitu saja,"

Aku ... Entahlah. Aku tak tahu mau berkomentar apa. Rasanya sudah sangat sakit melihat ia tanpa peralatannya yang melengkapi tubuhnya itu. Namun mendengar penuturannya sendiri bahwa peralatan-peralatan itu menyiksa dirinya, itu jauh lebih mengiris urat tangisku. Aku tak memahami orang yang selalu disampingku, orang yang kucintai. Aku tak paham rasa sakit itu.

"Jadi, yang didalam cermin itu juga dirimu?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Saya akan selalu berada disekitar anda. Disaat anda sadar atau tidak. Disaat anda terjaga maupun tertidur. Disaat anda senang maupun sedih. Disaat anda tertawa maupun menangis. Karena..." ia membuka kerah piyamaku sehingga tato sayap tanda perjanjian kami terpampang jelas lalu mengecupnya pelan namun sanggup menggetarkan seluruh pembuluh darahku hingga aku merinding, "saya adalah _guardian_ anda."

Diangkatnya wajah itu teoat didepanku. Matanya yang kecil namun mengandung banyak kelembutan memandang mataku dengan sangat tajam. Meskipun hanya satu, namun cukup menghangatkan seluruh tubuhku. Semua warna putih itu tertutup oleh wajahnya yang benar-benar terlihat penuh dimataku. Nafasnya yang berat mengenai bibirku dengan sangat lembutnya.

Kulihat ia mulai menutup matanya secara perlahan bersamaan dengan semakin cepatnya deru nafas yang menari dibibirku. Kehangatan kulinya semakin terasa saat kutahu hanya tinggal berjarak kurnag saru 1 centimeter lagi kedua bibir kami.

Akhirnya, kedua bibir tipisnya itu muai melumat pelan kedua bibirku yang sedikit terbuka untuk memudahkannya. Secara bergantian dan sangat lembut, dilumatnya perbagian dari bibirku. Bibir atas, kemudian bibir bawah. Begitu seterusnya. Tak ada nafsu, hanya perasaan rindu seakan kami terpisah ribuan tahun cahaya.

Aku tak melakukan pembalasan, hanya diam namun bukannya pasif. Aku masih menikmati permainannya yang begitu lembut, sangat memabukkan dan menyandu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu mulai menyapu bibir bawahku dnegan sangat lembut. Lidahnya.

Aku masih menutup mataku dan mulai menikmati permainan lidahnya didalam mulutku. Meskipun ini mimpi, tapi rasanya terlampau nyata untuk sebuah ilusi kehidupan. Semuanya terlampau nyata. Sentuhan di bibir, mulut, pipi, hidung, tangan yang menahan pinggangku, pundak yang menyentuhku, semuanya terasa terlampau nyata.

Bulu matanya mengerjap-kerjap pelan. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sadar bahwa aku sudah terbangun dan kembali kedunia nyata. Namun aku tak menyesal karena sudah kembali ke dunia nyata karena baik mimpi maupun di dunia nyata, Kangin masih tetap menciumku dengan penuh kelembutan.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memutuskan pagutan kedua bibir kami.

"Selamat pagi, Nona," katanya sambil menatap kedua mataku dengan lembut.

"Pagi, Kangin. Kae selalu melakukan itu untuk membangunkanku?" godaku.

"Ani. Ini untuk pertama kalinya."

Kangin beranjak ari tempat tidurku dan berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambut tangan kanannya itu dnegan wajah penuh senyum.

"Ah! Teuki-ya sudah bangun? Cepatlah berkemas, Donghae ssi tak lama lagi akan datang menjemputmu untuk berangkat ke sekolah," ucap umma dari puntu depan kamarku.

Aku menatap Kangin, "Siapa itu Donghae ssi?"

"Loh, dia kan namja yang akan ditunangkan dengan Nona. Masak Nona nggak ingat?" aku menggeleng. Aku terlalu malas mengingat namanya.

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang Nona bersiap saja. Saya akan turun membantu membuatkan sarapan," ucapnya dibalas dengan anggukanku.

.oOo.

Aku sudah siap dengan seragamku dan sarapan pun sudah siap kusantap. Baru juga tiga suap nasi goreng, tiba-tiba ada suara bel berdentang. Sepertinya mulai hari ini aku harus mau terbiasa kedatangan tamu jam segini.

Umma dengan penuh semangat membuka pintu dan mempersilakan namja itu duduk disampingku untuk sarapan bersama.

"Selamat pagi Leeteuk ssi," ucapnya sopan dengan sanyum yang , oke lah, menawan. Aku tak bisa memungkirinya. Meskipun aku sudah punya Kangin, tetap saja untuk masalah ini aku tak bisa buta. Wajahnya ternyata lembut juga kalau dilihat dari dekat.

"Selamat pagi...," aku terdiam sebentar. Gila, aku lupa NAMANYA!

"Donghae ssi," lanjut Kangin yang berdiri dibelakangku. Ah, iya. Namanya Donghae-ssi.

"Selamat pagi juga, Kangin ssi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah pada Kangin.

Kulihat namja ini tak buruk juga. Tutur katanya lembut dan segala perilakunya tak menunjukkan orang kasar. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, kuyakin dia sudah berpenghasilan sendiri dan sukses. Tapi Kangin ku tetap yang lebih sempurna dimataku.

"Leeteuk ssi. Mari saya antar ke sekolah. Kangin ssi juga saya rasa lebih baik ikut."

"Bukan lebih baik, tapi memang harus. Bahkan akan saya pertaruhkan nyawa saya untuk tetap bisa didekat Nona." Aku blushing.

"Haha, bodyguard yang setia. Andai saya juga punya. Jangmonim, saya berangkat mengantar mereka terlebih dahulu."

_Jangmonim?_ Itu kan panggilan untuk ibu mertua dari pihak perempuan? Dia sudah begitu optimis untuk menjadi suamiku, hn?

"Annyong umma," ucapku.

"Ne, annyong yorobeun. Hati-hati ya menyetirnya, Donghae ssi!" ucap umma dnegan sangat ceria.

.oOo.

"Anak-anak, ini adalah surat persetujuan orang tua untuk Study Tour ke Mokpo. Serahkan pada orang tua kalian dan serahkan pada saya besok. Kalau tidak, jangan harap kalian bisa ikut."

Study tour? Mokpo? Tempat itu nggak buruk-buruk amat. Kuharap umma dan appa memperbolehkan aku dan Kangin ikut.

"Nona, Nona ikut?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku sih pingin ikut. Kota itu kan terkenal dnegan ikan-ikannya. Aku juga penasaran dengan Jembatan Gantung yang terkenal itu," ucapku semangat.

"Baiklah, kalau Nona ikut, saya juga ikut."

"Tentu saja. Kau harus selalu ikut denganku," ucapku sambil menggandeng lengannya. Kami pun tertawa bersama. Menanti waktu petang tiba dan umma menandatangani surat kami dibawah kotak tanda SETUJU.

*TBC

*Kotak curhat author*

Ternyata bikin FF itu susah. Banyak banget gangguannya dari FB, twitter, Hello, me2day, deviantart, (semua akun lu aja chan disebutin ==') haha

Terus juga aku lagi main game Angry Bird. Udah level pertengahan (lu pikir sekolah, chan? ==') makanya eman kalo nggak aku terusin. Hehe

Oia, setelah aku perhitungkan pake sempoa (plak) akhirnya aku memutuskan cast disini adalah HaeHyuk! Alias Hae seme, Hyuk yeoja. Tapi sabar yah, Hyuknya lama banget nongolnya. Hehe.

Tapi pada gerasa nggak? Kayaknya ni FF makin lama makin ngelantur deh ceritanya... Harus ditamatin secepetnya! #plak hehe

Yaudah deh, aku mau ngelanjutin game Angry bird nya dulu. Kalo level 2 udah komplit, baru aku lanjutin yang chapter 11 nya. Hahaahahha #epil #upil #plak XD


	11. Chapter 11

**GUARDIAN & ANGEL**

(Chapter 11)

**Cast: Super Junior members and others**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to SME, and the members belong to themselves EXCEPT HENRY, He is MINE (gaploked by Strings –hey, aku juga strings!)**

**Warning: genderswitch (so NO YAOI), OOC, Sci-fi, penuh imajinasi abal, typos, dan sodara-sodaranya..**

MOKPO!

Disinilah kami. Sebuah kota yang asri namun sarat dengan nilai budaya. Kota yang terkenal dengan sumber daya ikannya di negeri kami, Korea Selatan. Study tour kami tak terlalu berjalan lancar karena banyak pihak-pihak yang secara entah disengaja atau tidak ikut-ikutan hadir.

Zhoumi ahjussi – yang seharusnya masih berbulan madu dengan Liu Xianhua – memaksa ikut karena merasa bertanggung jawab dengan kesehatan dari Kangin.

Ayah Chullie, Kepala Sekolah Kim. Merasa butuh sekali mengawasi anak semata wayangnya itu. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Tan songsaenim dan Chullie mengakui bahwa mereka telah bertunangan, dan itu membuat Kepala Sekolah Kim semakin menjaga Chulie. Ada kepercayaan jaman dahulu bila sepasang insan sudah bertunangan, maka yang perempuan harus dijaga sejauh mungkin dari yang laki-laki (lu pikir dipingit, thor? | iya aja, kalik :P)

Dan yang terakhir, Lee Donghae. Orang yang katanya ditunangkan denganku.

Aku masih heran dengan umma. Sepertinya ia menyetujui hubunganku dengan Kangin, kenapa malah jadinya menjodohkanku dengan Donghae ssi?

"Leeteuk ssi. Apa yang kau lamunkan?" ujar seseorang. Bukan, bukan Kangin.

"Aniyo, Donghae ssi. Lebih baik kita ikut dalam rombongan," ajakku.

Ya, Donghae ikut. Ah, lebih tepatnya dia numpang. Asalnya adalah di Mokpo ini dan ia 'numpang' bis wisataku untuk balik ke Mokpo. Karena ada beberapa kursi kosong, makanya Donghae dibolehkan ikut asalkan membayar kompensasinya. Businessman kayak dia kok nggak bisa mbayar. Nggak mungkin banget.

Kami yang sudah sampai di Mokpo bukannya berpisah malah ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi guide kelasku. Alasannya sih karena ada aku, tapi aku tahu ia hanya ingin mencari perhatian dari gadis-gadis didalam kelasku ini.

Perjalanan kami diawali dari Gunung Yudal yang dilengkapi dengan patung Laksamana Agung Lee Soonshin yang berhasil menghentikan invasi dari pasukan Imjin Jepang tahun 1592. Mengapa aku tahu? Karena aku membaca. Makanya, kawan. Membaca lah! #plak

Aku dah Kangin masih berdiri berdampingan. Ia dibelakangku, benar-benar seorang bodyguard.

Kami berpindah menuju paviliun Yuseongak, sambil mendengarkan dongeng-dongeng tentang Kota Mokpo. Puncak Ildeungbawi pun sangat menarik karena terletak di atas awan dan kabut dari laut, sehingga membuat para turis merasa seperti sedang melayang. Dalam perjalanan turun pun kita dapat berhenti sejenak di Taman Botanikal Tanaman Pribumi, tempat dimana kita dapat melihat tumbuhan langka dari seluruh Korea, dan juga Taman Arca, dimana 41 karya seni pahat artis lokal dan mancanegara dipamerkan di sebuah taman terbuka.

Rasanya sehari pun tak cukup untuk mengitari tempat-tempat ini! Terlampau luas dan tak semuanya bisa aku nikmati dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah panitia merasa bahwa kami cukup puas –padahal kenyataannya belum—kami masuk kedalam bis dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju hotel tempat kami akan menginap malam ini. Yah, sekarang memang sudah cukup petang dan kami belum menaruh koper-koper kami.

Donghae? Jangan tanyakan soal dia. Dia memiki rumah sendiri yang tiap kamarnya lebih luas dari kamar hotel yang aku dan Chulie tempati ini.

Eh, Kangin mana?

"Hei, siapa namja yang terus-terusan mendekatimu itu? Ia mengincarmu ya?" tanya Chulie saat kami akan ganti pakaian untuk berendam dalam pemandian air panas. Dan aku melupakan kalau Kangin ternyata sudah menghilang dari sekitaranku.

"Namanya Lee Donghae. Ia seorang pembisnis yang juga direktur utama South Sea Hotel. Pernah kah kau dengar nama hotel itu?"

"Tentu saja. Setidaknya untuk sebuah international hotel, South Sea memiliki kualitas yang tinggi. Semalamnya bisa memakan 500.000 won (sekitar 3.500.00 rupiah)!" aku menganga. Semalam sampai 3,5 juta?

"Tapi itu yang kamar eksklusif sih. Yang biasa harganya sekitar 100.000 won (sekitar 700.000 rupiah), lebih sedikit lah.. Hehe," dia meringis, dan aku menganga.

Pantas saja dia jadi sekaya itu. Sekali check in langsung ber jeti-jeti masuk. Ckckck

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" ia mengembalikan topik. Aku menghela napas.

"Haaah.. Orangtuaku memutuskan untuk menunangkanku dengannya," keluhku.

"APA? TUNANGAN?" dan sebuah kaos kaki yang tadi siang aku pakai dengan sangat muat masuk kedalam mulut lebarnya itu *author dibunuh Petals*.

"Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu itu? Bahkan Saekbong songsaenim bisa terbangun karena suaramu!" dan ia mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Haaah. Bahkan Kangin hari ini terlihat cemberut sekali hari ini. Ia tak secerah waktu awal kami berangkat tadi pagi. Apa ada yang salah dengan caraku memperlakukan Donghae ssi ataupun Kangin?"

Chullie memajukan bibir bawahnya yang sebelah kanan dan melihat kearah langit-langit. Mencari cicak mungkin #plak

"Mungkin saja dia cemburu melihat kau bisa dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"Tapi kami lebih sering bersama ketimbang aku dan Donghae ssi," belaku.

"Dengar. Ketika seorang pria sudah sangat menyukai seseorang, ia akan terus memendam kecemburuan pada orang lain yang dekat-dekat dengan orang yang disukainya itu. Terlepas ia dekat, jauh, sering, jarang, atau apapun alasannya itu," tutur Chullie. Dan aku mengangguk paham.

Mudah-mudahan memang itu.

Hari ini kunjungan kami adalah ke pelabuhan Mokpo. Jangan kira kami akan pulang hanya dalam sehari di Mokpo, ya? Kami saat ini akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata penuh kependidikan di sekitar pelabuhan ini.

Delapan museum dan ruang pameran berjejer di jalan yang disebut dengan "Jalan Budaya Gatbawi." Diantara museum tersebut terdapat, "Pusat Kebudayaan Mokpo," "Ruang Seni Budaya," "Museum Sejarah Alamiah," dan juga "Pusat Penelitian Budaya Maritim Nasional," yang merupakan satu-satunya pusat penelitian bawah laut di Korea yang memamerkan kapal kuno Shinan yang ditemukan karam disekitar perairan Mokpo.

Jalan Budaya Gatbawi juga akan membawa kita menuju "Jembatan Hobaeng" atau juga disebut "Jembatan Naik-Turun" karena pada saat air surut jembatan ini akan turun satu meter, dan pada saat air pasang jembatan ini akan naik menyesuaikan dengan ketinggian air. Jembatan ini menghubungkan kita pada "Plaza Perdamaian," yang terdiri dari beberapa panggung outdoor.

Jembatan yang sangat besar. Disini aku bisa melihat teman-temanku sedang berkencan dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Euh, Kangin~ Kau dimana?

Aku berjalan melewati jembatan itu, dan sampailah aku pada sebuah taman luas di seberang jalan. Taman itu sepi. Padahal di jembatan ini sangat ramai.

Aku melihat 2 orang sedang berhadap-hadapan. Salah satunya memiliki postur tubuh yang familiar dimataku.

"Kangin?"

Aku pun mendekat pada kedua orang yang awalnya kukira Kangin itu. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan melihat pemandangan didepan matamu saat ini.

"Kangin... Siapa yeoja itu?"

Setelah lebih dekat, baru aku tahu bahwa itu memang Kangin dan seorang yeoja yang aku tak tahu siapa dia. Yeoja itu terlihat mengenakan sebuah pakaian dari salah satu pegawai di paviliun Yuseongak.

Aku bersembunyi dibalik emak-semak yang cukup banyak. Berusaha menahan gerakan namun mempertajam pendengaran.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak mengenalmu!" ini suara Kangin.

"Youngwoon! Aku ini pacarmu! Kau 2 tahun menghilang dan kembali namun tak mengingatku?" yang ini suara yeoja. Pasti yeoja sialan itu.

"Pacar? Dengar. Kau yang menarikku ke tempat ini, kau yang menyapaku seakan kita sudah kenal lama saat kemari kami di paviliun Yuseongak. Kau yang memanggilku bukan dengan namaku! Namaku Kangin!"

"Kangin? Nama macam apa itu? Namamu itu Kim Youngwoon! Kau anak dari guru olah raga di SD Yamgeul, SD dekat rumahmu. Kau tinggal disini dan kau besar disini!"

"Aku memang sempat hilang ingatan, namun bukan berarti aku 'Youngwoon'mu yang hilang itu. Lagi pula kalau kau memang pacarku 'dulunya' seharusnya aku bisa menyukaimu kembali meskipun aku pernah amnesia."

"Kau itu Kim Youngwoon! Lihat saja lututmu ada bekas luka sepanjang 10 cm akibat gerusan batu karang. Lalu punggungmu terdapat 10 jahitan karena tergores bambu. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena KAU KIM YOUNGWOON!" ucapnya paksa. Kangin termenung sebentar.

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Kau memang pernah amnesia. Tak apa kau melupakan bahwa kita pernah pacaran, namun hubungan kita tetap sepasang kekasih dan aku tak mau mengelakkan soal itu." Katanya dan tiba-tiba ia berjinjit.

AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH WANITA ITU!

Lancang sekali ia mencium Kangin?

"Oppa. Bila kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang masa lalumu, datanglah kemari lagi nanti malam pukul 6 sore. Kupastikan kau akan mengingat semuanya setelah itu," ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Kangin setelah mencium pipinya. Ck! Nyari mati beneran deh tuh orang!

Kulihat Kangin masih terdiam. Ia menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya menunjukkan kegelisahan. Seharusnya aku tak memarahinya untuk saat ini. Karena ia pasti sedang dalam masa terjatuhnya karena barusaja mendapatkan informasi tentang masa lalu, sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa ia selamatkan.

"Teuki-ah. Keluar saja. Aku tahu kau didalam sana," ujarnya. Aku yang merasa seperti maling yang bersembunyi tapi ketahuanpun akhirnya keluar.

"Mm, K-kangin... A-ak..,"

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" belum juga aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, ia malah bertanya seperti itu.

Aku mendesah pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel dan membicarakan itu nanti."

Aku setuju dengan ide itu. Dalam pikiranku masih terbelenggu mengenai keberadaan gadis itu.

Kalau yang dikatakan gadis itu benar adanya, maka keberuntungan untuk Kangin! Ia bisa mengetahui masa lalunya yang suram itu. Dan dapat mengetahui mengapa data dirinya tak tercantum kedalam data genetik milik Bank Genetik.

Tapi ia harus meninggalkanku kalau sudah tahu soal masa lalunya. Berarti ia sudah menemukan keluarganya yang dulu sudah ia tinggalkan. Dibandingkan aku yang baru tinggal dengannya beberapa bulan, keluarganya disini sudah tinggal dengannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Nona, tak perlu memikirkan itu lagi. Ini masalah saya dan saya yang akan menyelesaikannya," jelasnya.

Kami berdua mengendap-endap melewati penjagaan dari satpam. Agak susah, namun akhirnya kami berdua bisa lolos keluar dari hotel dan menuju taman tadi siang.

Butuh waktu sekita2 20 menit untuk mencapai taman tempat kami – Kangin lebih tepatnya – bertemu dengan yeoja yang katanya kenal dengan masa lalu Kangin. Aku sebenarnya tak mau Knagin kembali ke tempat ini karena besok aku tak tahu Kangin harus memilih siapa. Wanita itu yang mengetahui masa lalu Kangin, atau aku yang saat ini sebagai kekasihnya.

Bukannya percaya diri, tapi seharusnya memang ia bersamaku. Tapi mengingat wanita itu juga memegang kuci masa lalu dari Kangin, tentang mengapa ia tak memiliki data di Bank Genetik, mengapa keluarganya pergi jauh dari Mokpo menuju Seoul, mengapa kedua orang tuanya tak diketahui kabarnya apakah menginggal atau masih hidup, kurasa wanita itu juga ada penilaian lebih untuk bisa dipilih oleh Kangin.

Kami berdua sampai disana dengan perasaan galau. Ia menggenggam erat tanganku yang mulai kedinginan. Kami lupa mengenakan jaket yang lumayan tebal sehingga badan kami sedikit menggigil. Terdengar suara obrolan sehingga kami menunduk untuk bersembunyi.

"Hyukkie ya. Aku bisa menjelaskan soal perempuan itu," ucap seseorang. Kami berdua menunduk sehingga tersembunyi dibalik sesemakan yang kemarin aku gunakan untuk mengintip.

"Tak perlu Donghae-ya. Lagi pula aku sudah menemukan kekasihku yang sudah 2 tahun menghilang itu." Ucap seorang yeoja. Karena tadi siang posisiku seperti ini, jadi aku masih ingat kalau yeoja itu yang tadi siang mengobrol dengan Kangin.

"Beberapa menit lagi waktu pertemuanku dengannya. Kalau kau ingin tahu seperti apa dia, kau boleh melihatnya," tantang yeoja itu.

"Hyukkie ya, jebal.. Aku tak ada apa-apa dengan yeoja itu. Aku berjanji begitu aku mendapatkan informasi tentang kekebalan yang dimiliki gadis itu, aku langsung meninggalkannya dan menikahimu. Rahimmu butuh penguat agar tak keguguran seperti sebelumnya," terang namja lain yang kupercayai adalah Donghae, tunanganku –yang dipaksakan.

Aku menahan Kangin yang hampir menampakkan diri. Saat ini mereka butuh waktu untuk berdua. Aku yakin apa yang mereka bicarakan kali ini sangatlah serius apabila sudah menyangkut-pautkan dengan masalah rahim seorang yeoja.

"Kau mendekati keluarga itu –terutama menjadi tunangan gadis itu—demi mendapatkan rahasia kekebalan darinya?" tanya yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu.

"Ne! Ini bukti cintaku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan anak kita lagi seperti sebelumnya," jelasnya.

"Dan aku takkan pernah mau menerimanya! Demi apapun, itu namanya mencuri, Lee Donghae!"

"Lee Hyukjae! Aku melakukan ini demi kita, demi anak kita!"

"Tapi dengan cara mendekati perempuan lain! Aku tak suka itu.. Donghae, aku tak suka.. hiks.. aku benci Hae.. Benci.. hiks," ucap yeoja itu. Sepertinya hari ini sangat berat baginya.

"Hyukkie, mianheyo. Jeongmal mianheyo. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku berjanji aku akan mendapatkan rahasia itu...," aku tak tahan mendengar mereka bertengkar hanya karena merebutkan kekebalan yang aku miliki. Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku langsung mengambil aksi duluan – sepertinya mengagetkan Kangin.

"Akan kuberi tahu rahasia kekebalanku!" ungkapku pada kedua orang yang dalam pikiranku adalah lebih dari sepasang kekasih itu.

"Teuki?" panggil Donghae tak percaya. Kangin secara perlahan bangkit dari rimbunan semak.

"Youngwoonie?" panggil yeoja itu. Cih, panggilan macam apa itu. Dia namanya Kangin, pabo!

"Y-youngwonnie? Jadi anak kasar tak tahu diri ini adalah mantan kekasihmu itu?" Kangin hampir saja melompat dari semak-semak untuk memukul Donghae kalau aku tak menghentikannya.

"L-lalu, apa benar kau akan memberikan rahasia kekebalanmu itu pada kami?"

"Tentu. Aku rasa kalian juga berhak memilikinya." Aku tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Kalua begitu, beri tahu aku sekarang!" pinta Donghae terburu-buru.

"Eh, tidak bisa. Kau harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku terlebih dahulu."

Mereka terlihat tak setuju namun terpaksa setuju. Akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Apakah kalian sudah menikah?"

Mereka saling menatap, lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberi tahu kalian, tapi kalian harus berjanji akan menikah dalam waktu 1 minggu dari sekarang!" perintahku. Mereka berdua terkaget-kaget rupanya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Bahkan aku belum melamar Hyukkie dan aku harus menikahinya minggu depan?" teriak Donghae tak percaya. Otomatis wanita disebelahnya cemberut.

"Hae ya! Kau tak mau menikah denganku? Bahkan kua sudah sekali menghamiliku hingga keguguran dan kau masih tak mau menikahiku? Laki-laki macam apa kau ini?"

"Sudah-sudah. Begini saja. Besok kan hari terakhir kami disini. Donghae ssi, kau pergi ke tempat appa setelah kami sampai di rumah. Jelaskan padanya tentang posisimu dan Lee Hyukjae ssi. Kuharap appa mau memahami."

"Lalu kapan kau akan memberikan rahasia kekebalan itu?"

"Kalau appa sudah setuju dengan pernikahan kalian. Lagi pula salahkan dia yang sudah setuju mau bertunangan denganku! Makanya berurusan dengan appa segala," terangku dengan mengaitkan tangan di dada.

"Baiklah. Kurasa Kyuhyun sunbae mau memberiku restu untuk putus tunangan denganmu,"

Bis kami sampai di sekolah. Satu persatu dari kami mulai turun dengan cerita yang tak henti-hentinya terlontar dari tiap bibir. Hari sudah mulai petang dan kami masih harus menunggu appa selesai dair kantor untuk menjemput kami. Eomma tak bisa mengendarai mobil sehingga ia tak bisa menjemput kami. Memanggil taksi hanya membuat kantong kami makin tipis setelah berbelanja oleh-oleh dari Mokpo.

DIN, DIN!

Sebuah mobil minibus berwarna merah elegan berhenti tepat didepan kami, aku dan Kangin, yang sedang menunggu appa. Kaca jendela pun diturunkan. Lee Donghae ssi!

"Mau kuantar? Sekalian meminta restu nih," tawarnya penuh semangat.

"Tentu! Ayo, Kangin!" ajakku padanya yang sejak tadi diam dan termenung. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan lagi saat ini.

Aku berusaha menghubungi appa yang ternyata dalam perjalanan menjemputku. Untung aku memberitahunya lebih awal sehingga ia belum terlanjus sampai di sekolah.

"Kau sudah emnyiapkan kata-kata untuk memutuskanku nanti? Tak membawa Lee Hyukjae ssi sekalian?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang menyetir. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, dan tampak serius sekali. Aku jadi sedikit bersalah sudah bertanya padanya.

"Aku ada rencana sendiri untuk itu," dan mobil kami melaju lebih kencang. Secaepat aku melupakan Kangin yang makin lama semakin tak jelas bagaimana pikirannya sekarang.

*TBC

*Kotak curhat author*

Eaaa.. TBC lagi. Mantep kagak? Muter-muter ya?

Hehe, banyak ide, tapi susah ngeluarinnya. Masak leppi musti dibawa ke kamar-mandi? Kan kagak elit tuh...

Oia, akhirnya disini Hyuk jadi mantan kekasihnya Kangin. Haha, sudah gila saya XD. Trus pake Hyuk keguguran pula? Idenya siapa coba? *ide lu sendiri thor!* hahha

Ya udah deh.. yang RCL yang RCL. :D #kondektur


	12. Chapter 12

**GUARDIAN & ANGEL**

(Chapter 12)

**Cast: Super Junior members and others**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to SME, and the members belong to themselves EXCEPT HENRY, He is MINE (gaploked by Mimi and Strings –hey, aku juga strings!)**

**Warning: genderswitch (so NO YAOI), OOC, Sci-fi, penuh imajinasi abal, typos, dan sodara-sodaranya..**

Aku memegang perutku dengan erat. Menahan isi dalam lambung yang ingin meluncur lewat tenggorokan. Perih rasanya.

"Nona, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Kangin terdengar khawatir.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_. Tolong air putih," dan tak lebih dari satu menit segelas air putih sudah terhidang di depanku.

Akibat DONGHAE yang menyetir ugal-ugalan. Kupikir karena dia sudah dewasa makanya ia BISA menyetir sendiri. Hah, orang kaya itu memang bisa berbuat SEMAUNYA!

Donghae masih berada di ruang tamu. Sedang berdiskusi dengan appa. Tak kusangka beberapa menit setelah kami sampai, Lee Hyukjae ssi juga sampai. Mereka saat ini tengah membicarakan sesuatu, yang jelas itu tentang pertunangan kami.

"Nona, lebih baik anda beristirahat di kamar. Tak baik kalau kita berdiri di belakang pintu dan menguping seperti ini," tegur Kangin.

"Mungkin kau benar. Badanku rasanya limbung sekali. Tolong kau jaga aku dari belakang kalau tiba-tiba aku terjatuh," ucapku. Dan tak lama kemudian aku sudah berada di tangga. EH, bagaimana bisa? Sebelum terjawab, semuanya menjadi hitam...

"Nona?" sebuah suara mem bangunkanku.

"Kangin?" tebakku. Orang itumenggenggamku lebih erat lagi.

"Leeteuk ssi sudah sadar! Cepat panggilkan dokter!" ujar orang itu. Bukan, itu bukan Kangin. Lalu ini siapa?

"_Nugu_?" tanyaku lemah.

"Saya Ryeowook, asisten dari Ketua Cho. Dulu saat upacara dengan Kangin, aku berada di situ," ujarnya yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita. Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan Kangin jika yang didepanku ini adalah seorang wanita?

Dan tempat ini. Ini bukan kamarku maupun salah satu dari bagian rumahku. Seluas apapun itu, aku masih hafal tiap lekuknya. Ini adalah, LABORATORIUM APPA!

"Ah, Ryeowook _ssi_. _Bangapsumnida_. Maaf saya tidak menenali anda."

"Tak apa. Yang patut kau khawatirkan adalah rahim mu."

EH?

"Ada apa dengan rahimku?"

"Apakah dalam waktu dekat ini kau pernah mengalami guncangan hebat dalam tubuhmu?"

"Guncangan itu bisa karena guncangan kendaraan?" ia mengangguk.

"Seperti, orang yang menyetir ugal-ugalan?" ia mengangguk lagi. Dan aku mengingat-ingat, bukankah tadi aku diantar oleh Donghae ssi?

"Tadi aku diantar oleh Donghae ssi!" dan ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan jangan-bohong yang sangat mengganggu.

"Sungguh? Tapi seingatku kau sudah tertidur selama 2 minggu dan itu berarti kau 'tadi' tidak bersama Donghae ssi itu," jelas Ryeowook.

EH?

2 MINGGU?

"Dua minggu? Ryeowook ssi jangan bercanda, karena ini tidak lucu," dan ia memasang tampang apakah-ini-bercanda-bagimu? Padaku

"Apakah kepergian Kangin juga merupakan bercandaan?" aku terdiam.

Iya juga. Kangin menghilang.

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia dalam perjalanan menuju gudang Pemerintah. Hanya yang memiliki sidik jari dari keluarga Kim miliknya lah yang bisa membuka sebuah bank data tentang catatan-catatan kehidupan seseorang baik yang masih hidup maupun yang sudah meninggal," jelasnya.

"Untuk apa? Siapa yang menyuruhnya? Sejak kapan?"

"Untuk kepentingan negara. Pemerintah yang menyuruh. Sejak tadi siang, sekitar 2 jam yang lalu."

"Bolehkah aku kesana? Aku ada feeling tak enak."

"Tentu. Namun akan saya temani karena Tuan Cho sedang ada rapat,"

Dengan itu, aku langsung menuju ke stasiun dan mencari gerbong yang tepat untuk menuju ke daerah tempat penyimpanan data bank genetik itu bersama dengan Ryeowook ssi. Tak bisa kusebutkan, nanti ada yang pergi ke sana dan menambah bebanku saja (plak.)

Sesampainya disana, aku sudah dihadapkan dnegan kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan. Kereta yang mengantarkanku kesana KOSONG! Yippie~

Aku dan Ryeowook ssi duduk sambil memangku camilan kami selama perjalanan. Perjalanan kami tergolong menyenangkan karena kereta ini kosong, jadi mau teriak sekeras apapun tetap tak ada yang mendengar.

"Leeteuk ssi. Apakah hubungan anda dengan Kangin ssi hanya sebatas master-bodyguard?" tanyanya setelah mengobrol banyak. Aku terpaku.

"A-aku sendiri tak tahu hubungan kami ini macam apa. Tak ada yang seperti kami," jelasku.

"Saya pernah mendengar sebuah cerita seperti ini:

_ Seorang gadis belia tengah terduduk meratapi kedua orang tuanya yang tewas dibunuh oleh orang yang tak dikenal. Ia duduk tersimpuh dan hanya terdiam dalam tangisan yang tak bersuara namun deras air mata. Disaat itulah seorang anak lelaki yang sedikit lebih ua darinya datang dengan tampang yang sangat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi._

_ "Mengapa kau menangisi mereka?" tanya anak lelaki itu dingin._

_ "Mereka orang tuaku. Mereka dibunuh disaat aku sedang bermain di taman. Aku.. Aku.. Sendirian,"_

_ Dengan segera, tangan gadis itu digenggam._

_ "Aku akan bersamamu. Hingga maut sekalipun, aku akan terus bersamamu," ujar anak lelaki itu yang sisambut pandangan terluka oleh sang perlahan, anak lelaki itu merengkuh pundak gadis itu._

_ "Polisi akan mengurus orang tuamu. Sekarang ikut denganku. Kita ke panti asuhan karena nantinya kau akan diarahkan ke tempat itu juga oleh om polisi itu," dan gadis itu mengangguk menurut. Ia sudha tak ada pilihan lain. Kalaupun ia ditipu, ia sudah tak peduli._

_ Semenjak itu, anak lelaki itu terus menjaga dan merawat gadis itu hingga akhirnya mereka berdua selesai sekolah dengan beasiswa dan diterima dalam projek genetika yang sama dan dalam timserta laboratorium yang sama._

_ Meskipun mereka terus bersama, sang gadis yang kini telah beranjak lebih dewasa terus menginginkan hubungan yang lebih. Namun sang anak lelaki yang sudah beranjak dewasa pula tak ingin dan merasa hubungannya dengan gadis itu sudah lebih dari cukup meskipun mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukan hubungan ranjang._

"Sudah pernah dengar cerita itu?" tanya Ryeowook ssi. Aku menggeleng.

"Namja itu brengsek. Dia sudah meniduri yeoja itu namun tidak mau pacaran ataupun menikahinya?" komentarku. Dan Ryeowook ssi mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi aku tahu Yesungie punya alasan yang tepat dan itu tak pernah merugikanku," katanya.

Itu cerita Ryeowook ssi dan namja chingunya. Siapa? Yesung?

"Tapi kau disakiti, Ryeowook ssi! Kau digantungkan!"

"Setidaknya ia sudah berjanji akan terus bersamaku hingga aku mati. Dan aku percaya itu," ujarnya lembut sambil memandang cincinnya. Cincin?

"Ryeowook ssi, jangan bilang kalau adalah master dari namja chingu mu itu?" cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya pelan dan sebuah lambang terpampang di leher bawah telinganya. Awan?

"Kurasa dengan ini aku sudah mengikat Yesungie. Meskipun ia bukan kekasihku maupun suamiku, setidaknya ia takkan pernah jauh dariku,"

Aku tersenyum puas. Rasanya aku sudah belajar banyak dari Ryeowook ssi. Ia jauh lebih disakiti oleh namja chingunya itu dari pada yang Kangin lakukan padaku.

DBAAAAMM!

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook ssi yang sudah menekuk bahunya sama seperti yang aku lakukan untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Kedua tangan kami menutup telinga kami. Dengan perlahan kami mengintip dari balik kursi kearang sumber suara. Ternyata kepulan asap menutupi sesuatu dibaliknya.

"Lee Teuk ssi! Keluarlah kau! Kami tahu kau disini!" teriak seseorang dari balik kepulan asap itu. Siluet bayangan manusia pun terlihat semakin nyata dari kepulannya.

"Aaarrggh!"

"Ryeowook ssi! Kau tak apa?"

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook ssi tersandung. Sial, kalau saja kereta ini tidak sepi pasti akan susah menemukan kami. Apalagi barusan Ryeowook ssi tersandung dan bersuara. Cih.

"Terima kasih Wookie ya. Untung ada kau yang menjadi _patok_ kali ini," ucap orang itu yang ternyata seorang namja.

"Ne, gwaenchana Yesungie," ucap Ryeowook ssi seraya berjalan kearah namja itu dan bergelayut mesra.

WHAT?

Jadi kereta ini kosong agar aku lebih mudah untuk dijebak?

Ryeowook ssi menemaniku agar aku tidak bisa melarikan diri?

Lalu bagaimana dengan ke'pingsan'anku?

"Berarti, kalian juga merencanakan aku pingsan? Padahal itu kan akibat goncangan dari mobil yang dikendarai Donghae ssi!" tanyaku. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Dengarkan. Saat kau pingsan itu, Donghae ssi langsung mengambil alih tubuhmu dan dibawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Dia bilang akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit, padahal sebenarnya kau diantar ke laoratorium itu. Kangin kami suruh menyusul saja ke rumah sakit, yang sebenarnya sudah ada tim kami yang siap membekapnya. Lalu kau kami buat pingsan hingga beberapa hari, agar kami bisa menelitimu. Meneliti anggota tubuhmu. Sesuatu yang tak kami duga bahwa kelainanmu terdapat pada sel darah putihmu yang tak dapat kami tangani. Maka dari itu kami ingin mengirimmu ke lab milik negara. Kangin, ia kami teliti juga dan hasil yang tak terduga adalah bahwa ia sebenarnya...,"

Belum juga Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang keluar dari arah pintu yang diledakkan tadi. Kangin!

"Nona!"

Tapi, Kangin diikat dan ia seperti tak bisa berkutik. Padahal dia cyborg, tapi kok bisa ditahan oleh orang-orang itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan kekuatan berlebihnya itu?

"Kangin! Tolong!" teriakku percuma. Seperti aku buta saja. Kangin juga terikat!

"Hahahaha, kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Dia jelas-jelas terikat begitu masih kau minta pertolongan?" tawa Yesung. Cih, menyebalkan!

"Lepaskan kami, kepala besar!" teriakku emosi.

"Hey! Hanya Wookie yang boleh memanggilku begitu!"

Ini orang kelewat pintar sampai-sampai sebegitu bodohnya hanya mau dihina 'kepala besar' oleh kekasihnya sendiri? Ck, dunia memang aneh.

Entah kekuatan dari mana – atau Kangin memang menyimpannya untuk saat genting seperti ini—ia meronta dari bekapan penculik-penculik bawahan Yesung. Dengan sekali hempasan, kedua orang berjas hitam dan berambut klimis kebelakang itu tersungkur. Yey!

Tak lupa Kangin memutar tubuhnya untukmengindari serangan dari samping. Secara otomatis, kakinya yang menganggur tak berpijak tanah itu ikut berputar dan 'mengelus' perut namja lain yang berusaha menyerangnya. Ah, bagaimana aku menjelaskan pertarungan sengit itu? Terlalu nyata sebuah film action yang terjadi tepat didepan mataku! Suara tulang retak, erangan kesakitan, amisnya darah (woi! Kenapa jadi FF thriller gini? Back to the T rate!)

"Urusanmu dengan kami. Lupakan dia," ucap seseorang dari belakangku. Ryeowook ssi!

"ANDWAE! Kangin! Tolong!" teriakku pada Kangin yang masih dalam pertarungan 1 lawan banyak itu.

"Nona! Tunggulah sebentar !"

BRUAK!

"KANGIIIIIN!" teriakku pekik.

Sebuah batang besi tiba-tiba menguhus badannya dari belakang. Matanya terbelalak menandakan kehilangan kesadaran. Langsung saja ia tersungkur dengan darah mengucur di sekitar perutnya. Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir. Meskipun tak kukedipkan, teteasannya terus menerus membasahi pipiku hingga terlihat berkilauan. Tenggorokanku sangat perih seakan-akan ada sebuah bola tenis yang ingin melesat keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Semua kenangan bersamanya langsung terpampang jelas lagi. Ia yang selalu bersamaku. Ia yang selalu menggodaku. Ia yang selalu membuat hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna. Ia yang tiba-tiba datang dan berakting sebagai kekasihku – meskipun akhirnya jadi kekasihku juga-. Dia yang sudah mengajarkanku arti dari cinta. Dia yang memelukku erat disaat selimut tak cukup hangat membungkusku dari dinginnya malam.

Dia yang mencuri hatiku dan sekarang dibawanya pergi. Pergi dan takkan kembali.

Tangisanku meledak semakin keras. Menyesali kepergiannya takkan ada artinya.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku memudar, dan semuanya kembali berwarna putih...

##########################

Mataku terbuka. Kali ini aku kembali membaui wangi obat-obatan ala rumah sakit. Dan yah, ada seorang dokter begitu terbuka lebar seperti barusaja menemukan harta karun.

"Akhirnya kau sadar. Tuan Cho, putri anda telah melewati masa kritis."

Tak lama setelah itu, beberapa orang mendatangiku. Aku hanya tersenyum mengingat mereka adalah orang-orang yang memang kukenal sejak lama.

"Teukie ah! Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar wanita itu. Ia memang eomma ku.

Pria disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil namun kulihat ia sangat kelelahan. Tanyakan pada kantung mata itu sudah tergantung berapa lama dibawah sayu pria itu. Appa.

####################

Aku berjalan pelan. Kasa masih terbalut di setengah kepalaku. Aku pun masih mengenakan pajama dari rumah sakit.

Setelah mendapatkan fakta bahwa aku amnesia ringan, dan kondisi tubuhku sudah lebih baik meskipun aku masih lemah, aku diajak eomma ke suatu tempat. Kata eomma aku harus ke tempat ini. Pemakaman?

Sebuah gundukan tanah dengan rumput diatasnya. Terlihat sekali masih makam baru.

"Nugusseyo, eomma?" tanyaku. Beliau memandangku lembut, dan kembali ke gundukan tanah itu.

"Bacalah batu nisannya. Akan kutinggalkan kau disini sementara. Eomma mau beli minum dulu," katanya seraya menyentuh pundakku dan pergi.

Aku penasaran dengan makam ini. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit melihatnya. Apalagi saat membaca nama itu yang terasa tak asing. Baik di telingaku dalam pedengaran, bibirku dalam pengucapan maupun ingatan dalam memori. Semua terasa sangat indah dan menyenangkan.. awalhnya. Secara tak sadar air mataku mengalir dan tanpa sadar aku menyebutkan namanya. Tanganku masih mengelus batu nisan itu sambil secara perlahan-lahan mulai jatuh terduduk disamping makam itu.

"hiks.. hiks.. huhuuhu..." tangisku.

Tanganku berpindah kearah ukiran nama yang terukir dalam tulisan hangul yang sangat amat sederhana.

"KANG" (강) dan "IN" (읨)

Dan air mataku mulai mengalir lagi diiringi isakan. Padahal aku tak kenal siapa orang itu.,..

*END*

*Kotak Curhat Author*

Duh, Inchan jangan digebukin lagi ==' bikin ending tuh susah. Makanya ini maksa banget ya? Haha. Tp dengan ini kuucapkan JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA untuk semua pihak yang udah berperan dalam penyelesaian G&A dari 1-12 ini. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan. KAMAR! Hahaha

Udah ah, ada FF lain yg mbintangin HaeHyuk. Bagian Ncnya udah aku posting di .com, tapi itu aku bikinnya maksa telat pula. Ya sudah lah, cuman pemberitahuan. Mau baca atau enggak itu terserah.

Pokoknya SAMPAI MATII! VIVA TAMBANG! (faktor makrab)


End file.
